Listen To Your Heart
by pandabear24
Summary: Summary: Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends and they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves away? Will things still remain the same? You will just have to read and find out...........
1. Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends and they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves away, will things still be the same? You will just have to read and find out...

pandabear24- Hey ya'll!! This is my first ever fan fiction and I hope ya enjoy it!! I started writing this when I was a sophomore in high school so this obviously isn't my best work. I am now a senior in high school and I promise you my writing skills have improved since then! I am aware this is a really long first chapter and I promise future chapters are no where near as long as this one! I suppose I need a disclaimer huh?

Ken: Here let me handle that! pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon, Degrassi or Nascar. If she did, she would be a millionaire and would be married to Jeff Gordon! So please don't sue!

pandabear24: Wow Ken, you're very good at that!! How'd you know Jeff was my favorite driver??

Ken: I just had a feeling...

pandabear24- Weird, anyway I don't think I want to marry Jeff. I am destined to marry Brian Vickers!

Ken: You're crazy

pandabear24: On with the story!! )

**Listen to your Heart  
**'Don't Forget to Remember Me'  
(don't own Carrier Underwood either:) 07/24/05

When everyone said there goodbyes, they one by one got on the trolley. Once the Digidestin were all in, they opened the windows and stuck their heads out. They waved and said goodbye to their best friends, the digimon, one last time. As the trolley started flying away, the Digidestin gave their friends some last minute advice like, "Make sure you dress warm!", "Don't let anyone push you around!", "Take it easy!!" along with many other things.

Once they couldn't see the digimon anymore, slowly they turned around and sat down in their seats. Sora, Tai, Kari, and Joe all sat on one side while Matt, TK, Mimi, and Izzy all sat on the other side. The trolley flew extremely slow which made Mimi feel very sleepy.. She looked around for a comfortable place to sleep, but found none. She yawned and layed her head on Izzy's shoulder. "Mimi, what are you doing?" asked the flustered red head, but Mimi was already out cold. Izzy rested his head on hers and a few minutes later, he fell asleep too.

After Sora saw Mimi sleeping, she got sleepy too. She let out a yawn and layed her head on Tai's shoulder and closed her eyes. Tai put his arm around her. Sora looked up to see Tai smiling at her and she fell asleep. Tai tried to stay awake but he was too tired, he layed his head on Sora's and he too fell asleep.

Matt and Joe were watching everyone fall asleep. They were determined to stay up in case anything bad happened. But after a few minutes, Joe let out a yawn. Matt saw him yawn and instantly he yawned. They were too tired to stay awake. Joe picked up his bag and put it behind is head and positioned himself so that he would be comfortable and a few minutes later he fell asleep. Matt didn't have anything to sleep on like Joe did. He looked around, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, and Tai all slept on each other. Kari layed against Tai, still awake. He looked down at TK beside him and saw TK was still wearing his backpack. It wasn't the best thing to sleep on, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey TK, can I have your backpack?" whispered Matt not wanting to wake the others. TK nodded and gave it to him. Matt positioned himself so he would be comfy and Matt dozed off. TK just leaned against Matt, he couldn't fall asleep like the others.

Kari looked at everyone with amazement, _'How can everyone sleep? How can they be so tired?' _she thought as she looked around one more time. See looked around the trolley and saw TK was still awake.

"I cant believe they all fell asleep!" said Kari in a quiet voice not to wake anyone up, but hoping to get TK's attention.

"Yeah, all we did was lay around all day" replied TK, he was trying not to look at her. Kari noticed and knew why.

"Why don't we keep that thing between you and me back there with Piedmon a secret. No need to tell our brothers and have them freak out" said Kari, trying to get him to talk to her, he said nothing. "Why don't we just forget that it happened?"

"Ok" TK replied remembering back to the kiss that he and Kari shared after defeating Piedmon. "You're not gonna tell your brother are you?" asked TK timidly, he was scared of what Tai would do to him.

"No way!! Are you crazy?!?! He'd probably kill you!!" answered Kari "You're not gonna tell your brother?"

"No way!! Not that he'd care, but he would tease me all the time!" replied TK "Lets not do it that again" referring back to the kiss. It kinda grossed TK out, but part of him liked it.

"Ok" agreed Kari as she blushed a little. She had always seen people kiss on TV and her parents do it every now and them, it really grossed her out. But after she kissed TK, she kinda liked it. For a few minutes there was a long awkward pause. "So what are you gonna do when you get back?" asked Kari

"I don't know. If my friends asked me what I did this summer, its not like I can say 'I saved the world'. If I did, they wouldn't believe me!" answered TK

"Yeah, they would think I'm weird or crazy!" agreed Kari and once again was another pause. "We should do something together, you know since our friend would think we're crazy and all"

"Ok...but like what?" asked TK

"I don't know, go to a movie, go swimming, go to the park. I don't know, but we should do something" answered Kari

"Ok, I'll just have to ask my mom" replied TK

"Why?" asked Kari "I'm sure she wouldn't care!"

"No, its just, wait!" said TK _'Does she know that mom and dad are divorced?' _thought TK, "You do know my mom and dad are divorced and aren't married anymore right?" TK never liked to talk about his parents. It always made him sad to think that he'd never come home to his mom, dad, and Matt. But he always hoped that they get back together

"Yeah, didn't they divorced when you were younger" answered Kari

"Oh yeah, just making sure you knew. Well after my parents divorced, mom and I moved to the other side of Tokyo, like across the river. If I wanted to visit you, I would have to take the ferry, then the subway, and then walk all the way to your house" said TK, while Kari just looked at him surprised

"I didn't know you lived across town!" said Kari

"Yeah" said TK with a hint of sadness. It wasn't fair, all the other Digidestin lived near each other and he lived across the river.

"Well, in that case, I'll ask my mom. She'll usually say yes to anything when it comes to my friends" said Kari, hearing that made TK smile

"Hey look!" said TK pointing to the front

"What is it?"asked Kari as they both got up and walked to the front of the trolley. They had been flying on the trolley for at least a good two hours. Inside the eclipse, it was pitch dark, but the trolley had just enough light to see everyone and everything. When they got to the front they saw a small bright light.

"I don't know" answered TK, they sat up front for a few minutes while the light got bigger and brighter. "That looks like..."

"EARTH!!" exclaimed Kari "We're home, we're home!" she couldn't contain her excitement and started jumping up and down

"How do you wanna wake them up?" asked TK pointing to the rest of the Digidestin still sleeping, Kari just smirked an evil smirk. "I like the way you think Kari!" Kari and TK grabbed the microphone from the front of the trolley and put it up to the horn and honked

**HONK!!!**

"Good morning passengers, I hoped you enjoyed your ride. Now if you would please grab all of your belongings and line up in a orderly fashion that would be awesome!" mimicked Kari trying to sound like one of those airline stewards while she watched the Digidestin wake up. Some weren't very happy...

"Kari!!! When we get home, I'm so gonna..." threatened Tai, but stopped when he saw Kari standing by TK and the both of them smiling "...what are you two up to?"

"Well, come look for yourself!" exclaimed TK pointing behind him and Kari. Tai and the others made their way up to the front to see what TK and Kari were so happy about.

"EARTH!" yelled Sora, "We're home!!"

Slowly the trolley floated down to earth. As they drifted down, they watched the beautiful sunrise, which as they got closer to Tokyo, it didn't look so beautiful. As they neared Odiaba they could see all the damage and destruction that was done between them and VenomMyotismon. When the trolley finally landed they ran to their families. They hugged and kissed their parents and the parents did the same. After several hours, everyone left and went home. It had been a long night.

When the Kamiya's got home, they sat down at the dinner table where Tai told Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya everything. He started from the beginning when they first got transported to the Digi World, the battles with Myotismon, defeating the Dark Masters, all the way to the final battle with Apolcalymon. When Tai finally finished, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya couldn't believe what they had just heard. They knew Tai could go a little overboard with his stories, they slowly turned to Kari who just sat there, ready to fall asleep at any second. Kari looked up and saw her mom and dad looking at her. She didn't know what they were talking about. She had drifted in and out of their conversations, so she just nodded her head yes. She didn't care, she just wanted to sleep.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya couldn't believe what they had just heard from their own kids. They all sat at the kitchen table in silence for a few minutes, before Mrs. Kamiya said, "Well, you must be tired! You two should go to bed!" Tai and Kari nodded their heads and left for their room.

"I want to move" said an emotional Mrs. Kamiya as soon as her kids left the room "I want to move" she repeated herself

"What?!?!" asked Mr. Kamiya, monsters or not, he loved it here in Japan

"I want to move" she said once again, looking at her husband. He was looking at her wondering why, she could see it in his face. "I don't feel safe here anymore! What if those monsters, what if they come back? Our only children would have to go fight them and what if..." she couldn't bring herself to finish what she wanted to say

"What if they get hurt or killed?" Mr. Kamiya finished what she couldn't

"Yeah, I don't want our kids to go and fight those monsters ever again!" she continued

"What about our friends and our families? We can't just up and leave them all. What about the kids? They won't want to leave their friends" said Mr. Kamiya. "_If_ we did move, where would we move to?"

"I don't know, obviously somewhere where the monsters didn't attack. I just don't feel safe here anymore. If what Tai said was true, the monsters attacked our neighborhood a few years ago and now they returned. I just want to move!" by now Mrs. Kamiya was in tears

"Shhhhh. It's going to be ok, we'll move" said Mr. Kamiya gave in to his wife's pleas as he walked up and comforted her, he didn't want her to cry

"Really?" she looked up to her husband who nodded to her question, "Thank you!" she sobbed, holding onto her husband, they stood there for a minute holding each other

"Mom" a voice came out of no where "Can I go to a friends house tomorrow?" asked a lil eight year old, brown haired girl. She was so tired, but she had to ask before she fell asleep and forgot. But Mrs. Kamiya was afraid Kari had heard them talking about moving, she didn't want Kari to know just yet. "Sure whatever" said Mrs. Kamiya not thinking about what she had said and hoped that Kari didn't hear them. Usually, Mrs. Kamiya would call the other parent to make sure that it was ok, but Mrs. Kamiya wasn't thinking, she had other things on her mind. "Ok" and with that taken care of, Kari went back to her room that she still shared with Tai

"Do you think she heard?" asked Mr. Kamiya thinking the same thing Mrs. Kamiya was

"I hope not" Mrs. Kamiya replied

"If we look on the Internet, I bet it would say where all the monsters attacked, from that we can decide where we want to move to. That is if that's really what you want to do" said Mr. Kamiya, hoping that is was all some kind of joke

"I do want to move and I was thinking America" said Mrs. Kamiya

"America? Why America?" asked Mr. Kamiya.

"I don't know. It sounds like a good place to live" was all Mrs. Kamiya could think of

"Well, ok, but where? America is a big country with a lot of good places to live" said Mr. Kamiya

"I wanna live on the coast, like we do here" said Mrs. Kamiya pointing to the computer screen that showed a map of America

"Well, east or west coast? You know there are two of them?" asked Mr. Kamiya looking at his wife, who had no clue this would be so hard finding a new place to live

"How bout here?" she said pointing in the middle of east coast

"North Carolina? Ok, but where?" asked Mr. Kamiya

"Charlotte...Charlotte sounds like a perfect place to live!" said Mrs. Kamiya

"Charlotte it is" said Mr. Kamiya "But when and how do we tell the kids? They are gonna be heart broken and really upset with us!"

"I don't know" replied Mrs. Kamiya "I don't know"

The next day, Kari was wide awake. She woke up and got ready to go to TK's. "Mom, I'm ready to go!" said Kari waiting by the door

_'Does she know were moving? Does she want to move?'_ thought Mrs. Kamiya "Go where honey?" asked Mrs. Kamiya

"To go to TK's" Kari answered "You said I could" as soon as Kari had said this, Mrs. Kamiya let out a huge sigh of relief

"I did not! And you know I always confirm it with the other parent!" said Mrs. Kamiya

"Yeah you did, remember? Yesterday? Before I went to bed I asked you!" replied Kari, trying her best to make her mom remember

"Oh, I guess you did ask" said Mrs. Kamiya remembering back to yesterday morning "Well, ok, who's house are you going to?"

"TK's" answered Kari as happy as can be

"TK who?" asked her mom

"TK Takaishi" answered Kari

"Oh, I know them! We used to be neighbors! Remember when we lived at Heighton View Terrace?" looking at Kari, she obviously didn't remember way back then "Yeah, they used to live two doors down, anyway now they live...across town! Kari no way I'm I taking you across town for one afternoon!" exclaimed Mrs. Kamiya

"What?! But you said yes!! Why not?" complained Kari, ready to cry at any moment

"I'm not taking you across town for one afternoon!" answered Mrs. Kamiya

"But mom, you said yes!!" cried Kari

"Why don't I give Mrs. Takaishi a phone call" said Mrs. Kamiya as she walked over to the phone and started dialing "Hello? Nancy? Hi this is Karen Kamiya! Yep." and she started laughing "Yeah." and she laughed again "Well it sounds like our kids made arrangements to stay at your house. Oh really? Are you sure? Ok, I'll tell Kari." Mrs. Kamiya talked with Nancy, reminiscing about the past, stories about the kids, and everything in between. By the time Mrs. Kamiya remembered the reason she called, it had been almost two hours! "Thanks Nancy. Yep I sure will. Bye!" said Mrs. Kamiya as Kari listened to her mom talk on the phone, for what seemed like forever. "Mrs. Takaishi said you could stay over for a few days, so I wont have to pick you up!"

"Really!! Thank you mom! I love you so much!" Kari said as she ran to her room to start packing. After about a half hour, Kari came back out of her room with a giant suitcase she could barely move

"Kari!" exclaimed Mrs. Kamiya at the sight of a little eight year old girl pulling at a suitcase over twice her weight "You're only staying for a few days, not a few weeks, go and unpack...a lot" A few minutes later, Kari came back out with a small duffle bag that hung from her shoulder "Much better"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Kari, come in!" said TK as he invited her in "Mom had to go and report on something really important I guess, I don't know" said TK looking at Kari who looked mesmerized at the beautiful and spacious apartment that he lived in. To her it looked spacious, but it was probably because he didn't have to live with a family of four. TK gave Kari a tour of his house.

"So what do you want to do?" TK asked

"I don't care" she answered

"How bout we go to the park?" he suggested

"Ok, race ya!" she said back to him, even though she didn't know where the park was.

"You're on!" as he chased an already running Kari out the door

Everyday, at least once a day, they went to the park. They watched movies, played games, and a few times, Nancy took them to the movies. Mrs. Takaishi let them bring out the sleeping bags and let them 'camp' out in the living room. There they would watch movies together until they finally fell asleep, leaving Mrs. Takaishi getting out of bed in the middle of the night to turn the TV off.

--------------------------------------

Back at Kari's house, while Tai was out hanging with Matt and Sora, Mrs. Kamiya was looking for a new job in America. "What is Nascar?" she asked her husband "Its all I see. Nascar this, Nascar that! What is Nascar?" she was getting very frustrated

"I've heard of it. It's a form of auto racing, basically some 40 cars racing for the win going over 200 mph for 500 miles" informed Mr. Kamiya. He liked racing, any kind of racing, Formula 1, CART, IRL, motorcycle racing, drag racing, and even Nascar.

"Ok...but I don't want to race!" she told Mr. Kamiya as he walked over to her at the computer where she was looking at all the employment pages

"You don't have to be a driver. You could be a crew chief, spotter, jack man, tire changer or whatever you prefer" he replied jokingly

"Do you see me changing tires on a race car?!" she asked sarcastically and clicked on another job employment page

"Wait, go back!" he wanted to see the Nascar employment pages to see all the available jobs in Nascar "Oh my gosh Karen, this team needs an engineer! That's perfect for me. I can finally use my engineering degree, I can build race cars!! I'm going to apply" as he clicked into the link and started filling out the information needed

Kari had been gone for a few days and Tai was always gone during the day, so Mrs. Kamiya searched for schools and enrolled them into Degrassi Community School and bought a house near by. For the first time, Tai and Kari would have their own rooms, their own backyard, even a basement. Mrs. Kamiya couldn't wait to move, but found it so hard to tell her kids they were moving. Almost everything was done, just some paperwork needed to be signed. All that was left to do was tell Tai and Kari.

-------------------------------------

"TK, push me harder!! I wanna reach the top!!" yelled Kari who was on the swing as TK pushed her. Immediately after she said that, TK gave her an under doggie, "Woooooooo hoooooo" Kari loved to go fast, the speed, the thrill, the pounding of your heart going faster and faster as you go faster and faster. All and all, she loved going fast (A/N: the perfect Nascar fan)

"Hey Kari, isn't your mom picking you up today?" asked TK, he didn't want Kari to leave, but didn't want Mrs. Kamiya to worry if she didn't find them at the apartment

"I almost forgot! We better go!" as she flew of the swing, they ran back to TK's apartment

"Hey you two!" said Mrs. Takaishi as soon as they got in the door "I just got off the phone with Mrs. Kamiya and she said that TK, you could spend a few days at Kari's. She wanted to repay me for letting Kari stay here, which was no problem was it TK?"

"Nope, not at all" he said smiling "Oh, I better go pack them!" as he ran into his room

"Hey Hikari, would you mind helping me roll up these sleeping bags?" asked Mrs. Takaishi as she started walking to the living room

"Sure, I'd love to help Mrs. Takaishi!" answered Kari, being polite and grateful for letting her stay

"Oh please, call me Nancy" she replied, "Everyone else does"

"Ok ... Nancy" said Kari uncomfortable using her first name

Nancy and Kari together rolled up the sleeping bags and Nancy carried them to the closet and Kari followed her with the pillows. "Thank you" said Nancy when they were finally finished cleaning "That goes so much faster with help. Thank you Hikari" she thanked Kari again

"No problem, and you can call me Kari" said Kari smiling as usual

"Ok" as Nancy replied with a smile

"Ok lets go!" said TK tugging on a giant suitcase out of his bedroom

"TK!" exclaimed Nancy, "You don't need that much stuff! You're only staying for a few days, not a few months, go and unpack!" as she pointed to him to go and unpack "And hurry TK, I have an important news story I have to cover"

So TK went back in his room and unpacked, while Nancy and Kari sat in the kitchen and waited for him. "TK, hurry up, my news story isn't gonna wait for you!" yelled Nancy at her son. After a few minutes of silence Nancy said "You know Kari, you look a lot like your mother"

"Huh?" asked Kari, snapping out of her daydream

"You look a lot like your mom when she was your age" she said to Kari

"I do?" asked Kari, not sure of what to say

"Yep, you even act like her. All happy, peppy, bubbly, sweet, and kind" answered Nancy

"I do? she asked again

"Its like you always bring out the best in people" replied Nancy

"Really?" Kari didn't know how to take all the compliments she was receiving

"Yeah, since you have been here, I've see a different side of TK. A side I haven't seen, well, since his dad and I were still married" explained Nancy trying to remember back to a lil four year old TK, always happy, laughing, and full of life

"Really?" asked Kari surprised of what Nancy had just said. Hearing all those things made Kari feel, she didn't know how to explain it, it made her feel special. All this time, she had been cheering TK up, and she hadn't noticed

"Yeah" answered Nancy "TK lets go!!"

"I'm ready!" said TK holding a little duffle bag

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled Kari, waiting to see who if anyone would greet her

"Kari!" exclaimed Mrs. Kamiya "I missed you!" as she ran to the door to meet Kari and TK

"I missed you too!" said Kari as she gave her mom a hug "Mom, what's with all the boxes?" seeing all the boxes behind her mom. They were all over the house, living room, kitchen, hallways, everywhere.

"We're uhhhhhh...cleaning out the storage closet!" said Mrs. Kamiya, not knowing what to tell Kari. She didn't want to lie to Kari, and technically she was telling the truth, they were cleaning out the storage closet...and every other closet in the house. They would be moving in ten days, next Saturday, and they were packing things to be shipped to America and would be at their new house when they got there

"Oh..." replied Kari "Mom this is TK. TK this is my mom" she said introduced them

"Hello TK, or do you prefer Takeru?" asked Mrs. Kamiya

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya, uhhh...TK is just fine" TK preferred TK anyway. The only person that called him Takeru was his mom and she only used it when he was in trouble, which seemed like it all the time.

"Ok, and why don't you call me Karen" said Mrs. Kamiya

"Ok...Karen" replied TK, a little uncomfortable using her first name

"Well, I'll leave you two alone" said Karen

"So...what do you want to do?" asked Kari

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" repeated TK

"Hey you two, you want to go to the mall with me?" asked Karen who popped back into the room

"Yeah" they answered together

They followed Karen out the door to their family mini van, which Karen had just sold that day. They arrived and entered the mall. They must have been a million stores inside and was full of thousands and thousands of busy people. Karen led the way with TK and Kari right behind her. As they walked through the busy mall, Kari heard a familiar voice call her name and turned around to find a short, eight year old, messy brown haired, brown eyed boy

"Jake?" asked Kari "Jake!" as she ran to him

"Kari! I thought it was you! I missed you Kari! I haven't seen you all summer, you are never home!" said Jake

"I missed you too!" Kari replied as she hugged him. When TK saw this, he felt... jealous. Why? He didn't know why,_'Why am I so jealous?'_ wondered TK to himself "I've been really busy. I promise before school starts, we'll do something together" continued Kari to Jake '_What about me? Don't you wanna do something with me before school starts?' _wondered TK "Oh Jake, I want you to meet my best friend TK" introducing the two boys "TK, this is my best friend Jake" said Kari

"Hi" said Jake and gave TK a she's-mine-don't-try-it look

"Hi" said TK and gave Jake a no-she's-mine-you-better-not-try-it look

"Kari, TK, we have to go!" said Karen turning around and realizing TK and Kari weren't with her

"Well bye Jake! See ya before school starts!" said Kari. It pained both Karen and TK to hear Kari say that. Karen knew they wouldn't be hanging out before school started and TK wanted Kari to hang out with him before school started

"Kari, who was that boy?" asked TK, once they got into the van and buckled up

"Who? Jake? Oh he's my next door neighbor" answered Kari, once again, there was that strong feeling of jealousy in TK_ 'Great, now she's gonna wanna hang out with him and forget all about me' _he thought "Yeah, we go to the same school and he's even in my class" explained Kari. The jealousy was coming out of TK "Yeah, we do everything together"

TK was starting to feel intimidated by Jake. The way Kari talked about him made TK feel inferior. But TK couldn't understand why he felt so jealous against Jake, a kid he didn't even know.

"Yo, earth to TK! Anyone in there? Takeru?" said Kari waving her hand in front of a dazed TK

"Huh?" replied TK, as he snapped out of it

"You totally zoned out, we're home!" said Kari

"Oh I'm sorry" apologized TK

"Don't be" replied Kari and smiled

"I'll start supper, why don't you two watch some TV or a movie" said Karen as she walked into the apartment building "Oh, Kari don't forget to figure out where TK is gonna sleep!"

"We could have Tai sleep on the couch, then you and me could stay up all night!" suggested Kari

"Or we could camp out again, like we did at my house" suggested TK. He really wanted to camp out. He really liked talking with Kari, he didn't know why. He could tell her things he could never tell Matt or his mom. She always listened, it was like she understood what he was going though. TK felt Kari knew him better than Matt or his mom, maybe even himself!

"Ok, I'll ask mom and dad" said Kari, "Oh! There's something I should probably tell you. My mom's a horrible cook" warned Kari as soon as her mom was inside

"I'm sure she's not that bad..." replied TK

"No...she's horrible! She can't even boil water without something going wrong!" said Kari, interrupting what TK was going to say

"Oh" was all TK could say

------------------------------------

"Do you like the lasagna TK?" asked Karen

"Yeah, it's delicious!" TK lied, he didn't even know it was lasagna he was eating!

"If you would like, I can give you the recipe" Karen suggested

"Yeah, that would be great!" replied TK

During dinner, TK noticed that Kari still hadn't asked her mom or dad, if they could camp out. TK tried to get Kari's attention, but failed. She would just play with her lasagna, trying to make it look like she ate it. But finally, TK got her attention and mouthed out the words "camp out" Kari didn't understand so TK repeated himself, moving his head hoping his that would help, but it didn't. Kari looked confused, so TK once again mouthed out "camp out"

"Hey TK, my lil man" said Tai who was watching TK and Kari's failed attempt to communicate "Are you ok there lil dude?" asked Tai wrapping his arm around the little eight year old and giving him a nuggy

"Hey, hey, don't touch the hair!" said TK slapping Tai's hand away

Tai bursted out laughing "Oh man, you sound like your brother! How much time do you spend with him?" asked Tai, still laughing

"Not counting this summer, just the holidays" answered TK with a hint of sadness in his voice

Tai stopped laughing, he could hear that sadness, "Well...you fooled me!" he said with a fake laugh, trying to cheer him up, but it didn't work

"Don't worry TK," said Kari trying to cheer him up. She remembered what Nancy said about her bring out a different side of TK and how she's always cheers him up. "Hey TK, you know what we should do?" asked Kari trying one more time to cheer him up

"What" asked TK

"We should camp out!" suggested Kari "Daddy, can me and TK camp out?" asked Kari

"Camp out?" asked Mr. Kamiya, making sure he heard what his daughter had just asked

"Yeah, sleep out in the living room in our sleeping bags. That way Tai doesn't have to sleep out on the couch"

"Hey, why would I have to sleep out on the couch?" complained Tai

"Ok" he said as he got up and went to the storage closet and pulled out the tent that luckily wasn't packed yet. He took it to the porch and dumped out all the supplies. Fifteen minutes later, TK and Kari had a tent to sleep in, outside

"Thank you Mr. Kamiya" said TK

"Oh, call me Kevin" insisted Mr. Kamiya

"Thank you Kevin" repeated TK

"Thank you daddy!" said Kari and gave him a hug

"You're welcome" and went back to the table

For the rest of the night, TK and Kari stayed in the tent. Tai came but left cause he got bored listening to their meaningless chat. They played games and told stories and talked all night. Kari had snuck a bag of chips in and they ate greedily, cause they didn't eat much supper. Kari heard someone call her name from outside and opened the tent. The zipper didn't work quite right, it always got stuck. She tugged on it a few time before it got loose and had to do it several times. Kari finally got it to open and stuck her head out the door to see her next door neighbor Jake.

"Hey Jake!" said Kari excited to see her friend "What are you doing?"

"Just came out to see the what's going on. What are you doing, camping?" asked Jake

TK stuck his head out to see who Kari was talking to, "Camping out" answered Kari

"You and TP?" asked Jake, he really knew TK's name, he just wanted to make him mad because he was jealous of him

"Yeah, and his name is T-K" said Kari, "You should come over and camp out with us!" suggested Kari, immediately TK's eyes widened, he didn't want Jake to come over

"I already asked. My mom said no" answered Jake, and glared at TK, in jealousy

"Oh, that's to bad. We're having lots of fun! Aren't we TK?" asked Kari

"Ohhhh yeahh" answered TK, trying his best to make Jake furious, and stuck out his tongue

"You should come over tomorrow and hang out with us" suggested Kari

"Ok, I'll ask my mom. I'll come over around...9:30" said Jake

"Ummm...I don't know. TK and I are gonna try and pull the all nighter, so come over in the afternoon" said Kari

"Ok" answered Jake _'I wonder if I should tell Kari its gonna rain tonight? Nah, I wanna see how scared TK gets when it starts thunder and lightning like crazy' _his thoughts were interrupted by his mom "Oh, mom wants me to come back in. See you tomorrow Kari...and TC" said Jake, purposely forgetting TK's name

"See ya" said Kari and waved. She came back in the tent, closed it and crawled over to her sleeping bag and plopped down

"Kari, that's not fair!" pouted TK

"What's not fair?" asked Kari, grabbing a hand full of chips

"I never invited my friends to hang out with us while you stayed at my house" answered TK

"Oh yeah, I guess its not fair. I'll tell mom to cancel then" said Kari "I'm sorry TK"

"Its ok"

Kari left and came back with two bags of buttery popcorn and two water bottles. They ate the popcorn, doing contests to see who could catch the most popcorn in their mouths when they threw it up in the air. It went back and forth between them, TK would win some, then Kari, then TK again, and then Kari again. When the popcorn was gone, they layed down on their sleeping bags, it was really humid and hot outside, so they layed on top, and they talked some more

"So what's your biggest fear?" asked TK

"Um, besides not seeing Gatomon ever again?" answered Kari, TK nodded, "Um, heights, snakes, basically anything creepy crawly like snakes, and I guess being alone" she said, just then a loud burst of thunder shook the tent, and Kari screamed. A crack of lightning lit up the night sky, also lighting up the tent just bright enough to see Kari hugging TK, holding on for dear life.

"And thunder and lightning I see too!" added TK, wanting to laugh at Kari, but knowing it wasn't the best time to laugh at her. Another burst of thunder shook the tent, and Kari screamed again. "Ahhh, we better go inside" TK suggested, trying to stay as calm as possible so Kari wouldn't freak out anymore than she already was. Kari was one step ahead of him, frantically trying to open the door. Another crack of lightning lit up the tent, and Kari screamed again. TK knew as scared as Kari was, she would never be able to open the tent door. He crawled up beside her and pushed her away. TK tugged on the zipper door and finally got it to open. He grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her into the apartment

"TK...thank you" said Kari, she didn't know what had just come over her "I couldn't..."

"Shhhhhh..." whispered TK putting his finger on her lips "You're gonna wake everyone up"

"Thank you" she whispered again "You're all wet, I'll go and get you some dry clothes" seeing TK dripping on the carpet. Kari grabbed the flashlight from his hand and quietly sneaked into her bedroom and took some of Tai's clothes and came back out and gave them to TK. TK took the dry clothes and went into the bathroom and a few minutes later, came back out and gave the wet clothes to Kari, where she threw them in the dryer.

"So now where do we sleep?" asked TK, as another crack of lightning lit up the house

"Um...the couch, it turns into a bed" answered Kari walking over to the couch "Help me" and TK came and helped her lift and unfold the heavy mattress. When it was finally down, Kari went into the storage closet to get some blankets, but noticed they weren't in there. So she went back into her room and grabbed the blankets and pillows from her bed and dragged them to the couch. "I guess there goes our all-nighter" whispered Kari in a sad voice

"Yeah" as he layed down beside Kari and pulled up the covers "You know Kari, I feel like I know you better than my own brother"

"Really?" asked Kari "I feel like I know you better than my own brother!"

"Weird isn't it?" asked TK

"Yeah" answered Kari. Kari yawned and pulled the covers over her and looked one last time at TK, as TK did the same. A few minutes later they both fell asleep, it was 2:42 A.M.

Kari woke and saw TK sleeping beside her. _'Wow, he's really cute when he sleeps' _she thought to herself. She got up, careful not to wake TK and went to the kitchen. She figured her dad must be at work and her mom must be out shopping and Tai was still asleep. So she climbed up onto the counter and opened the cupboard and got a box of Cheerios. She climbed back down and walked to the fridge to get milk, which she found to her disgust, was outdated. So she carried the box of cereal to the fold out bed without waking TK and turned on the TV.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked TK, once he woke up and saw Kari watching TV

"I didn't want to wake you up" she answered "Cheerios?" as she offered TK the box

"Sure" as he grabbed a handful out.

For the next few days they played games, went to the park a few times, went rollerblading around the block for hours at a time, watched movies, and slept in their tent. They were always doing something, it seemed like they never sat still. Everyday that pasted, it seemed like Kari couldn't find what she was looking for. Random things were disappearing. On TK's last day with the Kamiya's, TK and Kari were bored, a first since TK had been at their house.

"So TK, what do you want to do?" asked Kari who sighed in boredness

"I don't know. What do you want to do Kari?" asked TK who also sighed in boredness, laying down beside Kari

"I don't care" she answered

"Hey mom, I'm going to Matt's!" yelled Tai to Karen who was in her bedroom doing something (packing) "Be back soon!"

_'That's it! TK would love to see Matt again!' _Kari thought "Hey Tai, can me and TK come too?" asked Kari, then turned to see TK smiling

Tai shrugged "I don't care" he answered as he walked to the door

"Mom! Me and TK are gonna go too!" yelled Kari

They walked out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. TK kept his cool, but deep down inside he was excited. He couldn't wait to see Matt again. When they got inside the elevator, Tai pushed the floor number 17, and the elevator went up. TK was confused, _'Why are we going up? Shouldn't we be going down?' _he thought to himself. "Hika, where are we going?" asked TK

"To see Matt!" answered Kari, "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we be going down?" asked TK

"What do you mean?" asked Tai, "Matt lives five floors above us"

"He lives in _this_ apartment building?" asked TK

"Yeah," answered Kari, "Didn't you know that"

"No! I knew he lived around here but I didn't know he lived in this apartment building" answered TK

"Well, I was waiting all week for you to ask to go to Matt's. But since you didn't ask, I wasn't sure if you wanted to go" said Kari "I'm sorry, I should have asked you or told you"

"Its ok. At least I get to see him! That's twice this summer! Usually I don't see him at all during the summer" replied TK

They got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to door 226. When they got there Tai knocked on the door, a few seconds later Matt answered. "Hey Tai come on in" Matt greeted, and saw Kari "Oh hey Kari" and was about to close the door, but it wouldn't close. Matt turned around to see a lil eight year old version of himself standing in front of him "TK?"

"Hey Matt! Aren't you excited to see me?" exclaimed TK, looking back Matt, who was in complete shock

"Yeah...what are you doing here?" asked Matt "Does mom know your here?"

"I'm staying with Tai and Kari for a few days! And yes, mom knows" replied TK

"Hey TK, I just thought of something" said Kari, "Since you're leaving today, you could call your mom and ask if you can stay with Matt and your dad for a few days! You have enough clothes, I'm sure she would say yes"

"Can I Matt, can I?" asked TK jumping up and down

"Sure" shrugged Matt "I don't think dad would mind"

"Yes!" said an excited TK "I'm going to go call her!"

"Tai" Kari whispered "I think its time to go" as she grabbed his hand and walked out the door

"Now? We just got here!" protested Tai

"Yeah, and TK and Matt need to spend some brotherly time together" replied Kari, and Tai knew she was right

Later that night, Matt came to get TK's stuff. He said his hi's and goodbye's to Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya and left. Kevin finally convinced Karen that tonight had to be the night they told Tai and Kari they were moving. There were six days before they were moving on Saturday. After supper, Tai went to the office to go on the computer while Kari watched TV, which left Kevin and Karen stuck with the dishes.

"How do you want to tell them?" asked Kevin while he dried the dishes and put them away

"I don't know. Since you're the one who pushed me into doing this, I thought you would have a plan" answered Karen as she scrubbed the plates clean

"How about we just tell them? Lets get it over with, just do it now" suggested Kevin

"Ok. What? Wait? Now?" asked Karen, she wanted to tell them, but not now!

"Yes Karen! We are moving in six days! When do you plan on telling them? On Friday night, the night before we move?" asked Kevin sarcastically. Karen knew he was right. "Tai, Kari, come here please"

Kari looked over the edge of the couch and turned off the TV and walked out to the kitchen. Tai peeked out the door to see what was going on, and got up and went into the kitchen. Kevin and Karen signaled them to sit down. Tai and Kari sat side by side and Kevin and Karen stood before them.

"Guys, we have some news we have to tell you" Karen started

"Oh no! You're not pregnant are you?" asked Tai, he loved Kari, but he really didn't want another brother or sister, he was content on the way things were

"No" Karen answered and Tai let out a huge sigh, "No, I can't do this" said Karen in frustration. She didn't have the heart to tell them

"I guess, what your mother is trying to tell you is..."

"You're not getting a divorce are you? I promise to be good, please don't!" interrupted Tai

"No, I love your mother and she loves me. But, ah hell, I'll just say it. Guys we're moving!" said Kevin

"WHAT!" yelled Tai and Kari together

"What? Why? When? Where?" blurted Tai, a million questions were going through his head

"We're moving" Kevin repeated again, "We're moving this Saturday. We're moving to Charlotte, North Carolina in America. I'm sorry guys, your mom and I had planned on telling you sooner but we didn't have the heart to tell you"

"Why? I love it here and so does Kari! Our friends are here! We don't want to move!" argued Tai

"After all the monster attacks your mom and I don't feel safe anymore. We want to move to a place where we will be monster free" Kevin tried to explain

"Not all monsters are bad!" Tai replied, "Agumon was my best friend! He protected me from the bad monsters and he fought and protected you as well! There is no reason we should move!"

"I'm sorry Tai. We did all the paper work already. We bought a home, enrolled you two in a school and even found jobs" replied Karen

Kari just stood there beside her shock stricken brother. A million things were going through her mind. She started thinking about her grandma and grandpa and the rest of her family, her friends, and especially TK. If there was one reason she wanted to stay, it was TK. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She couldn't imagine him not there by her side, not talking to him anymore, not seeing him anymore, him not being there anymore. She had to get away from there. She had to think about this. She turned and ran out the door to the closest place she could think of, Jake's house. She impatiently knocked on the door and as soon as Jake's mother opened the door, she ran in. She knew exactly where Jake would be, in his room playing video games.

"Kari?" asked Jake as paused his game and looked at the teary-eyed lil girl who he deeply loved and cared about "What happened?"

"Jake!" she cried out, and ran to him and hugged him tightly "We're moving!"

"What?"

Tai watched his sister run out the apartment. Right now he hated his parents. They should have talked to him and Kari before making such a huge decision like moving. And of course, if he and Kari would have had a say in this decision, they wouldn't be moving. Tai looked at his parents and walked out of the house. He angrily stormed to Sora's apartment and loudly knocked on the door. Sora answered the door and Tai walked in, seeing Matt and TK there as well.

"Tai?" asked Sora, concerned for her best friend, "You usually call before you come over, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, my parents are freakin morons!" Tai answered hatefully

"Oh come on Tai, what did they do now? Ground you from playing video games?" asked Matt jokingly

"No, even worse. We're moving!" Tai blurted out

"What?" asked Sora and Matt together

"Yeah, my parents decided that Japan is too dangerous to live in now because of all the digimon attacks and what not. They think America is a safer place to live! Do they know that the digimon attacked there too?" Tai said angrier than ever now

"If you're here, where's Kari?" asked TK, in complete shock that he was gonna lose his best friend

"I don't know. I think she went next door to Jake's" Tai answered not really caring where Kari was right now, he just needed to blow off some steam

With that being said, TK up and left and walked out of the door. He walked to Kari's apartment 184, but he didn't know which apartment was Jake's. He couldn't remember, all he knew was he lived next door, so that only left two choices. He walked next door to 185 and knocked on the door, not sure of what to expect. But no one answered, so he knocked again. Finally when TK was about to leave the door opened. An elderly old woman opened the door. TK immediately knew he had the wrong apartment

"Yyyyeeeeesssss!" answered the old woman looking down at the lil blonde boy.

"I'm sorry, I think I got the wrong apartment!" replied TK and quickly walked away and the old woman closed her door. He walked up to 183 and knocked on the door. This time a much younger woman answered the door. This had to be Jake's mother, she had brown hair and brown eyes just like Jake.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman, thinking it was one of those little kids groups trying to sell stuff to raise money.

"Is Kari there?" asked TK

"Yes she's..." she was interrupted when TK rushed in the apartment without being invited. He looked around the kitchen/living room area. A man around the woman's age was sitting in a recliner reading the newspaper, he had to be Jake's father. He too, like the lady had brown hair and brown eyes. TK looked around the room again, and saw Jake and Kari sitting on the couch. Kari was crying and Jake was holding her, for moral support.

"Kari!" exclaimed TK, who was a little jealous at the sight of Jake holding Kari

"TK?" asked Kari as she looked up to see TK in Jake's living room, "Oh TK" she ran up to TK and hugged him while she cried even harder, "TK, we're moving!"

"I know. Tai came and told us" said TK hugging her, "Its going to be ok Kari"

"No, you don't understand! We're moving, we're moving to America! We won't be able to talk to each other, we wont be able to play with each other, we wont be able to hang out any more, we wont be..." she didn't want to say it _'Friends any more'_

"Kari..." TK couldn't think of anything positive or comforting to say, this was bad.

"Teeke" Kari cried even harder

"Hika" cried TK. They stood their in the middle of Jake's apartment hugging each other as they cried. Jake just stood there, watching them. He felt like a third wheel, an outsider, and he felt jealous. He didn't want TK anywhere near Kari.. "When are you moving?" asked TK, once he could finally control his emotions.

"Saturday" Kari cried

"That's in six days!" exclaimed TK, he still couldn't imagine losing his best friend in six days, "That leaves us six days to have fun!" stated TK, trying to stay happy and to cheer Kari up

"No... six days to pack!"

Over the next six days, Tai and Kari packed their most precious belongings. Karen made them chose what was most important to them and what they didn't want any more she took down to a second hand store. Kari spent most of her time in her room. She didn't talk to anyone and wouldn't leave for anything except to eat and go to the bathroom. When ever TK would come and stop by, they would just sit and talk. TK was the only person she would talk to. The house looked emptier and emptier by the day. By Friday all that was left was their suitcases for the plane. By Saturday, as much as Tai and Kari hated it, they were ready to go to the airport. At the airport all the Kamiya's closest friends and family were there to wish them goodbye. But all Kari cared about was TK and he wasn't there like he promised he would be.

_"Ten minutes until flight 511 from Tokyo to Los Angeles, California departs. Ten minutes until flight 511 from Tokyo to Los Angeles, California departs" _

Kari looked and waited for TK. Tai and the rest of the Digidestin were saying goodbye. Kevin and Karen were saying goodbye to their friends and family. But Kari just stood there with her bags beside her looking for TK. She was about to turn and go say goodbye to the rest of the Digidestin until she saw a lil blonde boy running in her direction. It was TK, he was running as fast as he could.

"Teeke!" exclaimed Kari as she ran up to him and hugged him, "I thought you weren't coming!"

"I promised you I would come, didn't I? And I came! I couldn't imagine not saying goodbye to you Hika! You are my best friend!" replied TK as he gave Kari a hug, "Here" said TK reaching into his backpack and pulled out a white little box with a pink ribbon on top, "It's for you" he held out the gift for Kari

Kari looked at the gift and finally took it. He looked at her, waiting for her to open the gift. She untied the bow and slowly opened the box. Inside was a bracelet made of pink and blue yarn

"Its a friendship bracelet, see look" said TK as he help up his wrist to show another bracelet, but his was yellow and green, "Matt helped me make them. It means we will stay friends forever! Here, let me help you put it on!" As he took the bracelet out of her hand and tied it around her wrist

"Thanks Teeke" said Kari, _'And I didn't even get anything for him!'_

"And there's something else" replied TK "Look in the box, you missed something" Kari looked in the box and pulled out some tissue paper, there layed a beautiful gold angel necklace. "That's the angel of light" TK pointed out, "And mine's an angel of hope. Here let me help you put it on" TK offered and put it on her neck

_"Five minutes until flight 511 from Tokyo to Los Angeles, California departs. Five minutes until flight 511 from Tokyo to Los Angeles, California departs"_

"TK, you're the bestest friend I've ever had" Kari cried as she hugged him again

"You're the bestest friend I've ever had Kari!" choked TK, trying not to cry

"No I'm not. I'm the worst friend ever. You probably hate me!" Kari cried even harder

"Why would you say that?" asked TK

"I never got anything for you. You came with the prettiest bracelet and necklace I've ever seen and I never even got you anything! You probably hate me!" bawled Kari

"Kari, I don't care that you never got me anything and I don't hate you. I could never hate you Kari cause...cause..." TK couldn't finish, he was too embarrassed

"Cause what?" asked Kari as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"I love you" TK answered sheepishly

"You do?" Kari asked in complete shock

_"Flight 511 from Tokyo to Los Angeles, California is now boarding at gate nine. Flight 511 from Tokyo to Los Angeles, California is now boarding at gate nine"_

"Come on Kari, lets go" ordered Karen to her daughter

"TK, I love you too!" she hugged him one last time, "I'm going to miss you so much!" as she started crying again

"I'm going to miss you too Kari. But you got to promise me something" said TK

"Anything" replied Kari

_"Last call for flight 511 from Tokyo to America. Last call for flight 511 from Tokyo to America"_

"Kari, lets go!" ordered Karen, getting a little impatient

"That we're going to see each other again, maybe not tomorrow, or next week, or next year, but one day. You have got to promise me Kari, say it" Kari stood there silent, she wasn't so sure, she had her doubts, "Kari, please say it. Have hope Kari, cause I do! Have hope Kari, believe that one day, we will see each other again!"

"I promise TK, I promise!" pleaded Kari and she cried even harder

"Lets go Kari! You are going to make us miss our flight! Lets go NOW!" ordered Karen

"Don't forget to remember me Kari!" TK said

"I will never forget you TK, I love you!" replied Kari as she broke their hug, grabbed her things and started slowly walking backwards to her mom. TK watched her walk up to the counter and give her ticket to the lady.

"Kari wait!" TK yelled and ran after her, and she turned around, "Kari wait!"

"What?" asked Kari

"Kari!" yelled Karen who was getting really frustrated with her

"Here" and he gave Kari a strip of paper, "Kari, I love you!" whispered TK, he hugged her and gave her a kiss, just like the one in the Digi World. They finally broke when Karen came and grabbed Kari by the wrist and dragged her down the hall that led to the airplane.

"I LOVE YOU TK!" yelled Kari one last time

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the plane Kari looked at the paper TK had given her. It was the pictures that they took together last night at one of those picture booths that sit on the corner of sidewalks. There were five pictures, all of them of happier times. The first one, TK and Kari both had their arms around each other smiling. The second one, they both gave bunny ears to each other. The third one they put their heads together and smiled. The fourth one was a goofy one, Kari stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes, TK stuck his fingers in his mouth and did a funny smile. The fifth one was Kari's favorite. TK tricked her into doing a nice picture, just before the flash TK kissed Kari on the cheek.

As Kari looked at the pictures, a tear rolled down her face. The 'buckle seat belts' light came on above her head and Kari did so. She looked out her window at the airport, she could see her grandparents and other family members and the Digidestin all waving at the giant plane. Kari looked back at her pictures and turned it to look at the other side. There was a note written in TK's handwriting. It was his address so Kari could write to him, and right below was the words _'we will see each other again someday' _but Kari wasn't so sure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kari!" yelled Karen in their new house, "I'm going to work! You know where to reach me! If you need anything call me or dad!"

Kari laid on her bed, in her new room that she no longer had to share with Tai. The walls were bare and white, but it was nothing a little paint couldn't fix. All her belongings were still packed, but Kari wasn't in the mood to unpack. So she laid on her bed, thinking of her family, friends, and TK all back in Japan. She looked at her bracelet TK had made for her, it wasn't all that spectacular, but in Kari's eyes, it was beautiful. She looked at her necklace, it too was also beautiful. She looked at her pictures, every time they made her smile then cry. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound that came from her stomach. She got up and went to the fridge to get something to eat, and to her luck, the fridge was empty. Kari was bored, so she decided to sit down and watch some TV.

"Kari" a spooky, eerie, haunting voice called out to her

Kari sighed "Tai, I'm not gonna fall for one of your stupid tricks"

"Kari" it called out again

"I know its you Tai!" by now Kari was getting annoyed

"Tai's not here" the voice informed her

Kari thought to her self, and finally remembered that Tai was at a friends house. Only a few days here in America and he already found some new friends. Her mom and dad were both at their first day of their new jobs. Kari was home alone, "Who are you? What do you want?" she looked all around the house but couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. _'How does it know my name?'_

"I want you, the child of light" the voice answered her

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" asked a frightened Kari, still looking around the house, _'Where are you Tai? I wish you were here!'_

"You did nothing wrong. I come for your help" the voice answered her again

"My help? But I really don't think I can help you" she replied

"Ohhhhhhh, but you can" the voice continued, "You see, the Digi World world is in trouble and I need your help to...save it"

"But me and my friends...we just saved it" stated Kari

"Oh I know, but I need your help" the voice pleaded, "You miss your friends, don't you?"

"Yeah" answered Kari

"If you help me, I can help you to see your friends again"

"How?" asked Kari, a little suspicious

"It will all come in time. So is it a deal?" the voice asked

_'I know this isn't right, but if it means I'll see TK again...'_ Kari thought "It's a deal"

"Excellent!" the voice cackled a evil laugh. The room started to fill with a fog. It was so thick, Kari couldn't see what was in front of her. The fog filled her lungs and Kari started coughing and couldn't stop. She coughed until she passed out on the floor. She awoke a few hours later with a horrible headache.

As time went on, Kari went to school and made some new friends. The more time that went by, the less she started to think of TK and the others, and the less she started writing letters back to him. She used to send letters to him everyday but then it turned into every other day. Then it into once a week, then once every other week, then once a month, then once every few months, and then none at all. It was like she completely forgotten about her friends back in Odiaba and completely forgot about TK. She never wore the necklace or bracelet TK made and bought for her. All the pictures of the Digidestin and TK were still stuffed in a shoe box somewhere in her closet. Kari had moved on with her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master" said a Geezamon, "One day, she's going to remember her friends and her old life back in Japan. That potion isn't going to work forever"

"I know that you fool!" yelled Daemon at the poor little digimon, "Don't you think I have this covered?" he asked the scared-out-of-his-wits digimon, "When she finally starts to remember everything about her past, by then, her friends should be destroyed!"

- in the Japanese version of the season 1 finally, TK and Kari share a small kiss after defeating Piedmon!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
pandabear24- Hope ya like it so far! I know, its pretty freakin long for a prologue and I'm sure I went overboard, but I hope ya like it anyway! I really don't like this prologe because I wrote it when I was a sophomore and it sucks yet I'm too lazy to retype it! Anyway, please review!! I promise it gets better!!)


	2. Welcome to My Life

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends and they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves away? Will things still remain the same? Ya will just have to read and find out...

pandabear24- I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews! I appreciate it very much! I'd also like to point out that on my computer I don't have Microsoft Word so when I upload them here, things like asterisks, colons, semi colons and other things don't show up in my chapters. So if a sentence or two don't make sense there is probably a good chance there was something there that just didn't show up when I uploaded the chapter. I also like to name my chapters after song titles and I don't own them either. Anyway...Ken, disclaimer please!

Ken- Ahhhh...I love disclaimers! pandabear24 **DOES NOT** own Digimon, Degrassi, or Nascar. If she did, she would be a multi-millionaire and would be married to Brian Vickers!

pandabear24- Ahhhh Ken, is it too late to change my mind?

Ken- But I worked really...

pandabear24- Great, cause now I think I want to marry Jamie McMurray. Thanks Ken you rock my socks off!

Ken-...

pandabear24- On with the story!  
---------------------------------  
Joe- freshman in college

Tai, Matt, Sora- seniors in high school

Izzy, Mimi- juniors in high school

Yolie, Ken- sophomores in high school

Kari, TK, Davis, Jake- freshman in high school

Cody- 7th grader  
-------------------------------

**Listen to your Heart  
**Welcome to My Life  
(don't own Simple Plan either)

**7 YEARS LATER...**

"Kari" said a cat-like digimon, "This isn't right!" They stood on the edge of a grassy cliff over looking an army of Garbagemon fighting a dinosaur digimon, a bird digimon, an insect digimon, an armadillo like digimon, and a horse like digimon.

"I know Nefertimon, I know" admitted Kari, "But unless ya know another way to see our friends again, this is the only way"

Fifteen year old Kari Kamiya stood beside her digimon partner. Over the past seven years, she had changed a lot, mentally and physically. What once used to be shy and quiet little girl, now was a very outgoing and outspoken young adult. Kari was at least 5' 5", thin, in shape and very healthy. She still had her ruby red eyes and that same sweet smile. Her hair was now grown out, shoulder length, layered, a little darker, but still had her trademark side bangs.

"Master isn't going to be very happy" said Nefertimon as she watched the other digimon totally cream the Garbagemon

-------------------------------------------------------

"Wooooooo, go X-Veemon! Kick some Garbagemon butt!" cheered Davis, leader of the Digidestin. He had spiky brown hair, which was covered with those stupid goggles he always wore. He was around 5' 10", very athletic and in shape. Davis was smart when he wanted to be. He always spoke before thinking and because of that, he wasn't very popular with the girls. He was loud and outgoing, but was also very sweet, kind, and a good friend.

"Yeah, I wonder what the Digimon Princess thinks of this?" asked a confident Yolie as she watched her digimon, Aquilamon, attack his opponent. Yolie was a tall, 5' 7", thin, and attractive teenage girl. She was very smart for her age and top of her class, second only to Ken.

"I just wish he would come down off his high horse and fight us like a real man!" exclaimed Davis

"Ahhh, Davis last time I checked, she was a girl!" corrected TK sarcastically. TK was a blue eyed and messy blond haired teenager. He was at least 5' 11", very athletic, in shape, and very good looking. TK did academically good in school, but struggled in some classes, mainly Algebra. But he made up for that on the basketball court. He was the star of the team and very popular in school.

"Oh shut up TQ" joked Davis, "Like you know anything?"

"Ahhh, guys, where did she go?" asked Cody, pointing to the cliff where she was last standing. Cody was the smallest of the group, but then again, but then again, big things come in small packages. He was really smart for his age and very quiet.

"Must have went home" suggested Ken, not really caring what happened to her. Ken was the famous boy genius. He was once a bad guy, but with the help of the others, he turned good. Shortly after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, he begged his parents to move to Odiaba so he could be closer to his friends. Now a good guy, he was kind, generous, and caring friend

-------------------------------------------------------

"Lets go. I'm sure Master will tell us what to do next" ordered Kari and they turned around. Kari jumped up on Nefertimon's back and they flew back to the castle where their master waited their return. "Master, we are eternally sorry, but it looks like the Digidestin have beaten us again!" said Kari to her master when she got back

"Those Digidestin" Master groaned, "They ruined our plans again!" as he walked over to his map of the digital world displayed on a giant computer screen. "Go home and come back tomorrow, by then I shall have our next plan of attack"

"Ummmm, Master" Kari hesitated knowing he was very temperamental, "My family and I are moving tomorrow"

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, turning to face her, "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I've been telling ya all week, but you never pay any attention. You're always making your next plan of attack!"

"You always do this to me! You're never here, you always have an excuse for everything!" he yelled the evil looking digimon. Daemon wore a red robe that covered his whole body except his head. He had horns coming out from the top of his head and wore a big shiny medallion around his neck.

"I'm a teenage girl! I have a life, I have friends and God forgive me if I want to hang out with them!" she yelled back, standing up for herself, "And its not my fault if my parents decide to move again! So if I don't feel like showing up, I won't!"

She turned around and walked to the small, portable TV that transported her back to her world. She took off the dark blue cape trimmed with gold that hung from her neck, her silver tiara, and light blue sunglasses. All that was left was her digital world clothes, which consisted of a bright pink halter top and tight denim blue jeans. She ran her fingers through her now natural curly hair one last time. Kari was the Digimon Princess.

_**Flashback**_

About four years ago, when Kari was eleven, the same deep, eerie voice she heard when she was eight, came back. The voice told her _'it was time'_, Kari didn't know what it meant, but a fog/smoke started to circle around her. After a few minutes the fog cleared up and Kari saw a bright pink light come from her room. Slowly and hesitantly walked to the glowing light. She found a D-3 glowing where her old digivice used to be, beside her computer. On the computer screen was a Digi Gate. She walked up to the now D-3 and the computer and was immediately transported into the digital world. She found herself on a cold rock floor and saw the digimon who the deep, eerie voice belonged to...Daemon.

He told her why she was there and why he wanted her. He wanted to make the digital world better and wanted to help out his fellow digimon (yeah right). He wanted to set laws and rules for everyone to follow and needed someone, Kari, to enforce them (yeah right). Because of his grotesque appearance, he needed someone beautiful and attractive. But the only way to do this was to gather up every digimon on the Digi World and teach them the laws and rules. (yeah right!) Kari didn't buy it and was to afraid to say no, so she went with the flow. Since she accepted, he promised her that she would see her friends again and gave her the title of Digimon Princess. He gave her a cape, a tiara and a pair of sunglasses, to hide her identity. The Digidestin saw this different and attacked them, many times ruining their plans.

_**End of Flashback **_

Kari reached for her D-3 and held it up to the TV. Before she left, she hugged Gotamon good bye

"Digi port open" and she disappeared into the TV. She landed into one of the giant cardboard boxes in her room where she was suppose to be packing. She now had a Jeff Gordon T-shirt on, and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was now straight, she never let her hair dry naturally, in fear the Digidestin she was fighting against lived in America and/or in Charlotte and would recognize her

"Kari?" Karen yelled out, "Kari! Where the hell are you?" hearing this, Kari started getting out of the box. "Kari! So that's where you've been?" said her mother, as she walked into Kari's room catching her in the box, "Aren't you a little old for playing in boxes?"

"When is a kid ever to old too play in boxes?" answered Kari

"Okay...well Emma called. She wants you to call her back, so did Brian, and Willis" said Karen.

"Okay" replied Kari as she ran over to her cell phone laying on her bed

"No cell phone! I want you to pack Kari. You haven't packed a single thing and we're moving tomorrow!" ordered Karen

After seven wonderful years of living in America, Kevin and Karen were getting tired of working and never getting any vacation time or anytime to see their friends and family back in Japan. They both loved their jobs at Hendrick Motorsports, but they were always working. Since Kevin started working as an engineer, Hendrick Motorsports had won four more championships and totally dominated the Nextel Cup series. Karen would cook and run the grill on race weekends for all the Hendrick Motorsports teams. She took some cooking classes and now was an amazing cook. When Tai turned fifteen, Kevin and Karen convinced Mr. (Rick) Hendrick to give him a job, and he did. Tai swept the floors and handed tools to the crew when they needed them. When Kari turned fourteen, once again, Kevin and Karen convinced rick Hendrick to give her a job. He did and she designed the T-shirts and the merchandise that would be sold at the track.

They went to every race, and because of this Kari got to hang out and become friends with the drivers. She was very popular with the Hendrick drivers and a few other drivers. She talked to them almost everyday, either them calling her or her calling them. She usually hung around up coming Hendrick drivers Brian Vickers and Kyle Busch. They were a few years older than her, but closest to her age, 22 and 20

"Brian Vickers called?" asked Kari. If you were to ask Kari, she insisted her and Brian were _just_ friends, but they were always hanging out and were always together.

"Yes, now get to work!" Karen ordered again

"Fine, fine!" Kari was getting really annoyed and started to pack. Karen stood by her door, making sure she was packing. But after about fifteen minutes, she left to order pizza. Kari waited for a minute or two and ran to her phone. She dialed for one of her many best friends, Emma.

"Hey Emma!" greeted Kari

_"Hey Kari, can you come my going away party for you?" asked Emma_

"I don't know Emma, mom's on a tight watch making sure I'm packing and what not." Kari answered

_"You haven't started packing yet?" asked Emma in surprise_

"No! I haven't packed!" answered Kari

_"Well, what have you been doing this past week?" asked Emma_

"Well, I've been hanging out with ya'll, Brian and the others, and Willis!" answered Kari

_"Anyway, can you come?" asked Emma_

"What time?" asked Kari

_"Whenever you show up, but um...7:00ish" answered Emma_

"I'll try" replied Kari

_"Awesome! See ya soon!" Emma said and hung up_

"Hey Brian!" Kari dialed her driver friend

_"Hey, do you think you can come to a going away party over at HMS?" asked Brian_

"I don't know Brian, Emma's having a party for me too." answered Kari

_"But you have to come! Its your last night in America and with us!" begged Brian _

"Okay, I'll try and make it to yours too, but I cant promise anything!" said Kari

_"You always break your promises" replied Brian_

"I'm sorry but can't help that I'm always busy" said Kari

_"Yeah, going to school and hanging with your friends, you're sure busy!!" said Brian sarcastically_

"Well, welcome to my life!" replied Kari and Brian laughed on the other end, "I'll try to come, but if I'm not there have fun anyway! Okay I hope to see ya later, bye!" said Kari and hung up

"Hey Willis!" Kari dialed her boyfriend of three years. They met one day in the hallway and she heard a noise coming from his backpack. She demanded he show her what's in the backpack. He pulled out his digimon, Terriermon. Willis was completely shocked that she didn't freak out! When she told him she had a digimon too, their friendship took off. It eventually turned into something more and they started going out. They had been going steady for the past three years.

_"Hey Kar, do you think you can come over tonight?" he asked_

"I don't know Willis, Emma's having a party for me, and so is Brian." answered Kari

_"Oh, I should have known Brian would have thrown a party for you" said Willis in a jealous rage_

"Its not like that Willis! There is no need to be jealous! Are you coming to the airport tomorrow?" asked Kari

_"I cant, I have to work tomorrow" answered Willis_

"Oh, well...I'll try, I'll come to your house okay? I love ya! bye" said Kari as she hung up

Kari looked around her room, there was still a lot of stuff to pack. She went to her closet and grabbed everything that hung on the rack and threw it into one of the boxes, the rack and all. She went to her drawers and lifted everything and threw everything in the same box. She looked around the room again, she grabbed all her shoes and threw them in another box.

"That's good for now" Kari said to herself. She grabbed her phone and car keys and ran out the door, "Going to Emma's party that she's having for me!" she yelled before running out the door

"Did you..." by now Kari was already out the door "finish packing?" Karen said to herself. She made her way to Kari's room to see only her closet empty. "Great, I'm gonna spend all night packing her stuff!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Emma!" Kari exclaimed and hugged her friend, "I cant believe ya got everyone here! Its amazing!

"I know! Look, I got everybody in the same room!" Emma pointed out

"Wow"

"Kari, we're gonna miss you so much!" cried Paige and Hazel as they both hugged Kari

"I'm gonna miss ya guys too!" seeing them cry, made Kari cry. The others had seen this and made their way to Kari

"Why do you have to go Kari? Who am I gonna get to replace you on keyboard?! I was lucky to find you to replace Ashley!" said Craig

"Yeah, who am I gonna get dating tips from?" asked Marco who was with Craig and hugged her

"I don't know guys, but I do know I'm gonna miss ya guys!" she answered and hugged them both

Kari looked around the party. She wanted to talk to everyone and say goodbye one last time. All these people here were here closest friends at Degrassi Community School. When she first started school back in 3rd grade, they all excepted her and befriended her. They each had their own little groups like, Paige and Hazel and Craig and Marco. But put them in a room together, they couldn't stand each other. That's where Kari came in, she was like the peace maker between them all. Kari made her way through the small party, on her mission to talk to everyone. She said goodbye to JT, Toby, Jimmy, Ellie, Manny, Liberty, and Spinner before she left.

Kari glanced at her cell phone to see the time. She still had to go to Brian's party and Willis's house. She looked around the room one more time, checking to see if she got around to everyone. Kari walked over to Emma to tell her she was leaving. "Well Emma, I gotta to go to Brian's party too, so I guess this is...goodbye" Kari said as she started to get teary eyed

"Wait, we got you something" Emma pulled out a small rectangular wrapped present and gave it to Kari. Kari slowly opened it, it was a framed picture of everyone standing outside of Degrassi.

"I somehow got everyone to take a picture for you to remember us all"

"Thanks guys" cried Kari

"Group hug!" yelled JT

"I gotta go guys, I'm late!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"So what's this all about?" asked Kari, as she entered the Hendrick Motorsports Engine Shop. There had to be a small group of 10-20 of Kari's closest friends at HMS there.

"Kari!" the drivers all said together and hugged her

"Great, now who am I gonna play Texas Hold'em with?" asked Jeff (Gordon), "Well...I guess I cant lose anymore! Yes!"

Kari laughed, "I'm gonna miss ya too Jeff!"

"I'm really gonna miss you Kari, but what I'm really gonna miss is all those conversations with you and Chandra. I guess never will I ever hear you two talk about whose boobs are real or fake or what someone was wearing at the track" said Jimmie (Johnson) as he hugged her

"I'm gonna miss those conversations too and you of course" Kari laughed

"Who's going to race against me on X-Box?" asked Kyle (Busch) as he hugged her

"Dale Jr's pretty good" suggested Kari, but Kyle obviously didn't want to play with Jr, "Or not...but I'm gonna miss ya Kyle, I mean Shrubby" said Kari, using the nickname that Kyle hated so much

"Kari...why do you have to go? Who am I gonna get to go to the movies late at night or midnight runs to Taco Bell?" asked Jamie (McMurray), almost in tears

"Jamie don't cry, you're gonna make me cry!" Kari broke down and started to cry, as she hugged him, "I'm gonna miss you Jamie!"

"Kari, who am I going to get to have a pizza eating contest with me?" asked Reed (Sorensen) as he reached for a hug

"Tony Stewart" suggested Kari and Reed laughed, "I'm gonna miss ya Reed!"

"Kari...who am I gonna hang out with now? Its not like you're replaceable" said Brian (Vickers)

"Awww Brian, I'm gonna miss ya too" as she hugged him, "So why are we at the go-kart track?"

"We are going to have a winner takes all go-kart race!" explained Jeff, "And this time no cheating Kari!" remembering the last time they all raced with Kari. Kari took a short cut through the course, and won the race.

"I never cheated" said Kari with a smirk, "Besides, I don't need to cheat to win!"

The drivers and Kari got into the go-karts and lined them up while the others stood on the side lines and watched. The drivers made Kari start last, hopefully to prevent her from cheating. The green flag dropped and the race was on. Jeff led with Jimmie close behind. Kari took her time, they had 25 laps and by lap 15 she was third, this time racing fair and square. She got to Jimmie's bumper and gave him a nudge, getting him loose. After taking second she was set on catching Jeff who was at least 3 seconds ahead with 3 laps to go. She knew she wouldn't catch him so she just drove for the fun of it. On the last lap, Kari was close, but not close enough. On the last straightaway, Jeff let off the gas and Kari passed him and won. Kari parked her go-kart and walked over Jeff, and she was not very happy.

"You let me win! I didn't win fair and square! I want a rematch!"

"Kari, so what! The point was to have fun! Did you have fun?" asked Jeff

"Yeah but, I didn't win fair. Would you do that for Jimmie, Kyle or Brian on the track?" asked Kari

"Yes...maybe" answered Jeff, but knew that he wouldn't, "No"

"My point exactly" said Kari and looked at her cell phone, "Oh my gosh, I'm late! I was suppose to be at Willis's house a half hour ago! I don't know what to say..." she paused, trying to think of something good to say, "I was really blessed to know yall! I promise to keep in touch! I love yall" she said as she hugged them all one more time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry Willis" was the first thing that came from Kari's mouth as she bursted in from the door, "I was racing go-karts with Jeff and the others and I lost track of the time, I'm sooooo sorry"

"Let me guess, Brian was there too!" said Willis with a very unhappy tone. Willis was always really jealous of Brian. No matter when Willis called Kari, it always seemed that she was with Brian. So he did whatever he could to keep them apart, but it never worked.

"Yeah, cause he's my friend, my friend, not my boyfriend, my friend" trying to make it clear to him as she sat down beside him on the couch, "Willis you're my boyfriend!"

"Kari, if anyone's gonna make it work, Brian will!" Willis said

"Will you two stop fighting?" asked Terriermon, Willis's digimon, but they didn't hear him

"Willis!" Kari groaned, "Brian is NOT my boyfriend! He isn't and never will be! Ya wanna know why? Cause you are my boyfriend. And do ya realize that Brian is 22, I'm 15?!" she fought back.

"Will you two stop fighting?" yelled Terriermon, "This is your guys last night together, you show be doing something other than fighting!"

They were both silent for several minutes, before Kari said. "This isn't how I imagined our last night together"

"I know" Willis agreed and a few more minutes went by, "Kari I honestly don't think this is gonna work, long distance work, not like..."

"I know what ya mean and to be honest I don't think it will work either" Kari agreed

"Yeah, we can still be friends right? And keep in touch and everything" asked Willis

"Yeah, ya know my number and ya can call me anytime. And I know yours" said Kari

"And you can call me anytime you want, expect what about the time difference?" asked Willis

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that" answered Kari, if she ever wanted to call him during the day in Japan, it would be the middle of the night in America, "we could always text each other"

"Yeah" agreed Willis and they sat there silent before Willis continued, "I love you Kari and I always will"

"I love you too Willis and I always will" repeated Kari and they hugged one last time, "Oh shit, I still have to finish packing"

"You're not done yet?" asked Willis

"I never started until tonight" answered Kari

Willis shook his head and smiled, "You never cease to amaze me Kari Kamiya"

Kari smiled, "I'm gonna miss you so much"

"I'm gonna miss you too Kari!" repeated Willis

Kari got up and Willis walked her to the door. Willis opened the door for her and Kari looked at Willis one last time. She gave him a weak smile, and he did the same. Before she turned around, Willis grabbed her by the arm and gave her one last kiss. It was short and sweet, considering the time that Kari had. Kari broke the kiss and whispered "I love you" and left. Willis made his way back to the couch and turned on the TV. He started flipping through the channels, with Kari on his mind. _'If I don't go to the airport tomorrow I bet Brian will' _Willis thought, _'I need to be at the airport tomorrow!'_

Kari drove back to her house. The lights were still on which made it easy for her to see her way to the door. She unlocked the door and walked to her room, her room that was now packed. All that way left was her bed.

"While you were out partying, I was left to pack your stuff for you!" said Karen, making Kari feeling guilty about not packing, "Kari your 15 years old, I understand you want to go out with your friends, but when I ask you to do something, I would appreciate it if you would do it. Your father and I are trying to raise you and bring you up with respect and responsibility. But when you pull stunts like this, you make us feel like we failed as parents."

"I'm sorry mom" Kari apologized, feeling pangs of guilt running through her

"Anyway, I packed everything, I didn't know what you still wanted and what you wanted to give away. I found a lot of shoe boxes filled with pictures of you and TK. Do you ever talk to him anymore?" Karen asked with a yawn

"TK?" asked Kari, the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't put a face on him

"Yeah, TK, he was such a nice boy. Do you ever talk to him?" asked Karen again

"I don't remember him" Kari answered truefully

"Oh come on Kari! How can you not remember? You two hung out all the time when you were little!" asked Karen, when Karen realized she was serious, she couldn't believe it, "Anyway, its late, you should get to bed, the flight leaves pretty early"

"Okay, love ya mom and thanks for packing for me." said Kari giving her mom a hug. "Hey mom, when do you think this stuff will get to Japan?"

"I don't know sweet heart" Karen answered.

When her mom walked out of her room, Kari went looking for the shoe boxes her mom was referring to. She found them in the box that contained all her CD's, books, and other little stuff. She opened one of the boxes and saw all the pictures of her and TK. A flood of memories started to come back to her. She wondered how she could have possibly forgotten about TK. Kari dug through the shoe box and found letters from TK. She started reading the last one TK sent.

_Dear Kari,_

_I miss you! Life just isn't the same without you! We need to write more. I wait for a letter to come everyday from you. But its good to hear from you! I'm glad you found some new friends to hang out with. Life is so boring here. My friends aren't as cool as you. You should send some pictures of your new house on Lake Norman. I think its cool you live by a lake. So how are you Kari? Mom said we are going to move to Odiaba one day. She wants to move closer to Matt and dad so we can see each other more! Well I got to go Kari. Mom signed me up for this really cool basketball camp that starts today. Please Kari, please write back soon! _

_I love you!_

_TK_

When she finished the letter, Kari was in tears. _'Its all my fault' _Kari thought to herself _'If I would have written back more, we would still be in touch' _she continued to read all the letters TK wrote to her. The more she read, the more she cried. _'How could I ever forget you TK? I loved you so much'. _Kari went through all the pictures. looking at each pictures brought back all the memories that went with it. After an hour went by, Kari was asleep on the floor, pictures scattered around her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kari and her parents stood in the airport saying goodbye to all their friends. Rick Hendrick and many others from HMS were there to wish them goodbye and good luck. Jeff, Jimmie, Kyle, Jamie, Brian and many other drivers were there too. She hugged each driver again and several co-workers from HMS that she knew.

"Bye Mr. Hendrick. You were and always will be the best boss I will ever have" Kari hugged Rick Hendrick

"You were the most dedicated designer I ever had. I'm so glad your parents decided to work here and I'm so glad they begged me to give you a job. It has been a great last year" said rick as he gave Kari a hug

"Kari, you're not going to forget me now are you?" asked Brian

"Of course not! How could I forget someone like you?" asked Kari as she gave him a hug

"Hey Kari!" said Willis trying to break up their hug

"Willis!! I thought you weren't coming!!" she exclaimed as she ran to him and hugged him

"Well I changed my mind" said Willis, looking at Brian's angered look on his face, "Look who I brought!" he whispered to Kari. He took off his pack back and opened it up. out popped out Terriermon out of breath.

"Man Willis, you really need to wash your gym socks!! They're toxic!!" said Terriermon

"Terriermon!" Kari laughed quietly, trying not to draw attention to them, "I'm gonna miss ya lil buddy!" she said giving him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too Kari!" Terriermon hugged back

_"Five minutes until flight 224 Charlotte to Los Angeles, California departs, five minutes until flight 224 Charlotte to Los Angeles, California departs"_

"Kari!" said a very familiar voice. It came from a tall, brown eyed, brown haired young adult

"Tai!" exclaimed Kari as she ran from Willis to her big, older brother. Tai was now 18 and getting ready for college. He was going to stay here in America and go to college at UTI and become an engineer, just like his dad. He, unlike his future classmates, had an advantage. He was getting help from the guys at the shop. Undoubtedly he was gonna be the top of his graduating class. "You made it!"

"Yeah, I got held up in traffic, I'm just glad the plane didn't take off yet!" he explained

"I don't care where you were, I'm just glad your here!" she replied, "Willis would ya please take a picture of me and Tai??" and he nodded and took a picture.

"I'm gonna miss you and mom and dad a lot" Tai said to Kari as he hugged her. "And if you think I'm not going to care what's going on in your life, you thought wrong! . I'm gonna call you once a week and I'm gonna be wondering who your dating and what not" Tai told her

"Tai, don't worry about me! Mom and dad are protective of me the way it is. And I'm almost a grown adult, I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah right!" replied Tai and laughed

_"Flight 224 from Charlotte to Los Angeles, California is now boarding, flight 224 from Charlotte to Los Angeles, California is now boarding"_

Kari grabbed her bags and walked up to her parents. They started walking to the ticket lady. Before they went down the hallway to the plane, they stopped and waved to their friends and family one last time. They turned and continued their walk to the plane. Kari couldn't wait to get to Japan, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave America. It was America that had changed her so much. Would Japan do the same? Her parents had already found an apartment close by to several different high schools. They all were walking distance and unfortunately for Kari, she didn't have to drive. Kevin and Karen were going to let Kari choose her school that she wanted to go to. She already had one picked out, the one TK was going to. She didn't know which one, but she was sure she could find it.

It was the perfect time for them to move. It was December, a few days after Christmas. Nascar just ended and wouldn't start until February. Schools were all out on Christmas break, it was perfect. Kevin was going to go back to work at the same job he had before they moved the first time and Karen was going to be a stay-at-home mom again.

Kari flipped through her magazine, but after staying up so late last night, she fell asleep. When she finally woke up, she was halfway on the plane ride to Japan. She didn't remember even stopping in Los Angeles and switching planes. She was bored now. She had nothing to do and her magazine just bored her even more. The excitement was to much for her. She feel asleep thinking of TK, how he would react to seeing her again after all these years. When she woke up again, one of the airline stewards was tapping on her shoulder.

"Miss, miss, we are about to land. If you would, please buckle up" she asked in a kind voice.

Kari did as she was told and prepared for the landing. She wanted off the plane. She wanted to find TK again. She wanted to catch up on old times. She wanted to see those ocean blue eyes, that messy hair, and that smile that always gave her hope. The landing was bumpy and very uncomfortable. When the plane came to a stop, she unbuckled and followed her parents off the plane. They went and got their bags and walked through the huge airport. The airport was packed full of people in a hurry. It seemed that everyone was hitting and bumping into her. Kevin and Karen called for a cab, while Kari looked at the scenery that she now missed so much

"Odiaba, Japan, ready or not, here I come!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
pandabear24- It's kinda another prologue, introducing all of Kari's old and what might be reoccurring friends. TK and the others are in the next chapter!


	3. Can't Behave

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

pandabear24- Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! The reviews are greatly appreciated!!

Ken- Can I do my disclaimer now?

pandabear24- Knock yourself out!

Ken- Yes! OK, I worked really hard on this, so yeah... pandabear24 **DOES NOT** own Digimon or Nascar. If she did she would be a multi-millionaire and would be happily married to Jamie Mcmurray

pandabear24- That's great Ken...

Ken- Thanks

pandabear24- But is it to late to change my mind?

Ken- ...

pandabear24- Great, ok I want to marry Reed Sorensen and him only!!

Ken- B..B..But...But I worked really hard on that!!

pandabear24- Thankz Ken, I knew you would understand!

Ken- Get on with your stupid story!!

**Listen to your Heart  
'**Can't Behave'  
(don't own Courtney Jaye either)

"What a week it has been!" said Ken, walking with Davis, TK, and Cody to school

"I know what you mean! No waking up in the middle of the night to fight the Digimon Princess. I mean I've actually gotten good grades in Algebra, and in the last two games I've been on fire!!" exclaimed TK

"I've had time to practice kendo!" said Cody

"And I've had time to sleep!" added Davis

"What do you think she's up to? She hasn't been around for a week?" asked Cody

"Probably thinking of a new way to lose to us" answered Yolie, walking up to the group of boys "Anyone want breakfast?" she asked, offering a bag full of donuts

"Yolie, you rock! I'm so glad your parents own a convenience store!" said Davis as he took a donut and so did everyone else, "Thanks Yolie"

"You're welcome"

"So Ken, what have you been doing this past week?" asked TK, as soon as he swallowed a bit of his donut

"I've been spending some quality time with my parents" he answered, "My dad got us tickets to the Formula 1 race next weekend, I cant wait!"

"Formula 1? Like as in cars going in circles all day?" asked Davis, Ken nodded, "How boring! You will never catch me watching a race, let alone reading or talking about it"

"It's not that bad Davis. You just got to get into it. You have to be at the track to get the real experience" replied Ken

"Yeah, I mean, if I went a race, I think I would like it. But I wouldn't know, I've never been to a race" said Yolie

_'Offer her the extra ticket! Offer her the extra ticket'_ Ken told himself "Well, we have an extra ticket, would you want to go Yolie?" asked Ken

_'Don't sound too desperate Yolie, don't sound desperate'_ she told herself "Sure, I would just have to ask my parents"

"Ok"

The five of them continued walking towards school. They all lived near by each other. TK, Yolie, and Cody all lived in the same building. Ken and Davis lived a little ways away and they lived across the street from each other. So everyday they walked to school together. There were hundreds of students on the school campus. The boys were playing football while the girls stood around and talked.

"Hey Takaishi!" yelled a brown eyed and brown haired boy around TK's age

"Hey Jake!" TK yelled back. A few years after Kari moved away, TK and his mom moved to Odiaba. They didn't know it at the time, but TK and Jake went to school with each other. It was at school that they met for the first time in years. This time it was different, instead of competing for Kari's affection they became friends. They had a lot in common, both loved basketball, like the same kind of music, and like the same kind of TV shows.

"Go long!" he yelled back, holding a football ready to be thrown. TK jogged out and Jake threw the football and TK caught it. "Throw it back!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari walked to her first day at her new school. All week her and her parents were either gone or painting the walls of their new apartment, so they never got much unpacking done. All that was unpacked was the computer, which was the first thing Kari unpacked. Kari painted her room a light blue and hung pictures of her and TK and of her and her friends back in America on her bedroom walls.

Uncommon for January in Japan, there was no snow. It was mid 60's and perfect weather for T-shirt and skirt. Kari wore a layered Jeff Gordon shirt, one of course she designed and wore a pink floral print skirt, it all matched and looked great. On her wrist she wore the bracelet TK made for her and around her neck she wore the necklace he brought her all those years ago. Her hair was straighten, flipped out, and pulled back with a little pink hair clip.

As she walked, she couldn't stop thinking about TK. She was excited she would see TK again and scared to see him all at once. As she got closer to school, she could tell this school was a lot bigger than her old one. Kari didn't want to make new friends all over again. It was hard enough the first time, how would she do it again this time? Kari was outgoing and all, but now outgoing enough to go up to someone her own age and say _'Hi my name is Kari Kamiya, I'm new here. What's your name?' _

She made her way through the large crowd of students, cautious to not get in their way. She looked for TK, hoping to see him. The school was at least three times the size of her old school. She walked along the pathway, walking to the school doors when she was knocked over by a brown eyed, brown haired kid.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" asked Jake, _'She looks so familiar' _seeing the girl nod her head, "Here let me help you up"

"Thanks" she said as he helped her up, _'He looks so familiar' _they stood there for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Both trying to remember where they've seen each other before. Kari smiled while she ran her hand through her hair and so did Jake. They continued staring at each other, when they were startled by a voice

"Yo, Jake stop drooling over her and throw the ball back!!" yelled TK from the same spot he was before, watching the two just stand there

"Well, I got to go" Kari broke their silence, "Maybe...I'll see ya around?"

"Yeah...you too" replied Jake. After she left, Jake just stood there watching her climb up the steps into the school. When Jake wouldn't through the ball back, TK came running up to him

"What was that all about?" asked TK

"That girl...she looks so familiar...like I've seen her before" answered Jake

"Probably in school" said TK sarcastically

"No, if I would have seen her in school before, trust me, I would know" replied Jake

"Whatever, lets go to class. I'm not in the mood to get another tardy and have detention again" said TK

"Nooooooo, you want to see Jessica!" teased Jake

"You know the situation between us, we're _just_ friends" said TK in a serious tone of voice

"That's not what she thinks!" Jake replied

"I know and I cant get that through her head that we aren't dating!" TK said

Jake and TK met up with the others. They went to their lockers and went to class. Ken and Yolie, who were sophomores, had world history first period. TK, Jake, and Davis, freshman, had algebra I and Cody, a seventh grader, had earth science. Kari walked the halls of her new school, not knowing her way around. She decided to find the main office and wandered around the school some more to look for it. She finally found it and knocked on the door.

"Hi, my name is Kari Kamiya" she said to the lady behind the desk

"Oh! You're the new girl! Welcome to Odaiba High School! My name is Helen, everyone calls me that. I am the secretary here so if you have any questions about your classes feel free to ask me!" she replied. Helen was a young woman, in her early 30's. She had bright blond hair and was in good physical shape for her age "Lets see, this is your class schedule, your locker number, and your student number. You'll want to memorize that, you will use it often" she said handing all the material to Kari. "I'll go and get Mr. Michaelchuck, the principal, he'll give you a tour of the school." She got up and went into the next room. Shortly after, Helen came back out and a fat, balding man in his late 40's following her.

_'I wonder if he's related to Paige?'_ Kari thought to herself, realizing they both had the same last names.

"So you are Kari Kamiya?" he asked and she nodded, "I'm Mr. Michaelchuck, I'm your principal. I'll give you a tour of the school and show you around. After that, we'll come back here and take care of some formal business. Follow me please"

Mr. Michaelchuck led the way and followed behind him. They walked through the school and he pointed out the rooms where her classes would be. After about ten minutes, they headed back to the office. When they entered the office, Helen had a measuring tape, pen and a sheet of paper.

"Kari, we have to take your measurements for you uniform, so if ya don't mind..." said Mr. Michaelchuck when he was interrupted

"What? Back up! Uniforms?" Kari asked in shock, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Here at Odiaba High, we believe that our students should be organized and formal. So by giving them uniforms, this will decrease violence, discrimination, and wrong subliminal messages and increase better grades and better behavior" explained Mr. Michaelchuck

"What?" she asked again, "That's a load of crap! At my old school we never had uniforms and everything was just fine. Besides schools with uniforms still have violence, discrimination, bad grades, and bad behavior. How are us students suppose to express our personality?"

"Well this isn't your old school, so if you lift up your arms so Helen can measure your waist and stuff" Kari didn't budge, she stood there with her arms folded across her chest

"No, I refuse to wear a uniform and look like everybody else" she spat out. Mr. Michaelchuck came and lifted her arms up so Helen could get her measurements. Kari struggled to get loose from his strong grip, while Helen continued to get her measurements. Kari finally got loose from Mr. Michaelchuck and walked to the other side of the room. "I'm not wearing a uniform"

"I got her measurements. I'll go get her uniform" said Helen, almost ignoring what Kari had just said. She walked into another room and came back out a few minutes later with a green plaid skirt, a white blouse, and the ugliest green matching jacket ever. "Here you go" she said handing the clothes to Kari

"I'm not wearing a hideous uniform to look and be like everyone else!" Kari said defiantly, juggling the clothes and the papers in her arms

"What shoe size your you Kari?" asked Helen

"8 1/2...why?" she asked cluelessly, but then realized her mistake and smacked herself in the head for such a stupid mistake. Helen came back out with a pair of black shoes and placed them at Kari's feet. "How do ya know these shoes fit me? My feet are narrower than most people. These shoes might not fit me right and might give me foot problems!" said Kari

"Just put the uniform on!" ordered Mr. Michaelchuck, fed up with her attitude

"And if I don't?" asked Kari

"You have detention after school" he answered

"You might as well give me detention now, cause there is no way I'm gonna wear this hideous thing! And I'm gonna protest and boycott these uniforms! I'm gonna petition and get signatures to get rid of these horrible things!"

"It doesn't matter what you do. Everything the school does has to be okayed by the school board and I'm the president. And I don't care how much you protest, boycott and petition, I'm still going to say no! Now there, out in the hall to your right is a bathroom, you can go in there and change, and go to your first period class!" he ordered. Kari turned and stormed out of the office, leaving Mr. Michaelchuck and Helen standing there.

"Wow, I've never seen a student so defiant over a uniform!" said Helen

Kari walked to the bathroom and looked at the ugly green uniform. She took the uniform and threw it in the garbage and left for her first period class, Algebra. She walked down the long hallway, unsure if she was going the right way. She looked at her class schedule and room number, she somehow arrived at the right door. Kari knocked on the door and immediately heard the teacher trying to get the students quiet, like they were expecting her.

"Ok students, quiet down" said the teacher, she was in her early 20's and had brown curly hair, "Ok that is our new student, so please be respectful and courteous to her. It's not easy going to a new school" she walked to the door and let Kari come in

Immediately Kari scanned the room looking for TK. She looked around the room and looked at each classmate's face. There were a lot of students in her Algebra class, almost 50 altogether. She finally found him! He sitting in the back and her heart started to beat faster. TK still had the same blue eyes, messy blond hair, and same hopeful smile. But soon after, her heart stopped. He wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead, he was whispering and laughing with the blond haired girl next to him. _'Does he have a girlfriend?' _Kari thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"What is your name?" the teacher asked

Kari looked at the teacher and looked back at TK. Kari started fidgeting with her bracelet on her wrist, trying to hide it. Kari looked back at the teacher and looked back at TK. "Hope" she blurted out. _'What the hell? Why did I say that?' _thought Kari,_ 'Maybe because I lost all my hope with me being with TK?'_

"Your last name?" asked the teacher, she was writing it down on a list of names, that was her Algebra class

Kari froze, she didn't know what to do. If she said her last name was Kamiya, she was afraid that might possibility ruin TK's relationship with the other girl. And that was something Kari definitely didn't want to do, as much as she wanted. _'I'm so screwed! Ok, I can't say my name is Kamiya, that would give it away! Um... Hope Gordon no, Hope Busch no, Hope Vickers haha I wish, Hope Johnson perfect! Hope Johnson, that sounds okay?' _Kari looked back at the teacher. "Johnson, Hope Johnson"

"Well Hope, my name is Miss Harrison. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, like where you moved here from?" she said

"Well...I used to live here in Japan until I was about eight and then I moved to America..." Kari was interrupted by Mrs. Harrison

"TK! Jessica! That's it! I've had enough of you two talking! Detention for the both of you after school! Now please be quiet!" she yelled at the two. "I'm sorry Hope, please continue"

"I'd rather not" Kari said sheepishly

"Well ok, you can take a seat behind TK and Jessica" said Mrs. Harrison as she pointed to an open desk in the back, "Oh Hope, did Mr. Michaelchuck give you a uniform? I see your not wearing one" she asked

"Yeah, but he said since it was my first week of school here, I could just wear my regular clothes" Kari lied. _'Great, when did I become such a liar? Two lies not even in the five minutes of class!' _she thought to herself. She made her way back to her seat and sat down. Mrs. Harrison continued with their lesson involving inequalities. Kari just stared at TK still whispering and laughing with the blond haired girl, Jessica. Before she knew it, the bell had rang and everyone was leaving. Kari walked to her locker and put her books in it. She went to all her classes and TK was in everyone except 6th period, photography. Not that Kari complained about that. It just made her want to tell TK that it was her, Kari, and she missed him. Her day had gone by so fast and it was now the end of school. Kari stood at her locker taking off her bracelet and necklace and shoving them into her book bag

"Are you new here?" asked a girl with purple hair and glasses

"Yeah its my first day...my name is... Hope" said Kari

"Nice to meet you! My name is Yolie! So where you from?" she asked

"I'm moved here from America, but I used to live here when I was younger" answered Kari

"You used to live in America!! Oh my gosh!! That is so cool!" Yolie started to freak out

"Yeah..." replied Kari, in a shy tone of voice, "But I have to go, I have detention"

"On your first day? What did you do?" asked Yolie

"I refuse to wear the uniform" she answered

"Ohhh, that would explain your clothes!" said Yolie, "Well, um a few of my friends have basketball practice and then we have to do something kinda important. But anyway we like to go out for ice cream afterwards around 8:30 at my parents convenience store so if you want to, you could come. You seem really nice"

"That little store on the corner from the Heighten View Terrace apartments?" asked Kari

"Yeah, that one! You live there?" asked Yolie

"Near by, I pass by it on my way to school" answered Kari, "I'll be there and you seem really nice too, but I have to go. Nice meeting ya Yolie"

"Hey, how about you give me your phone number and I'll call you so you don't show up early and we're not there yet" suggested Yolie

"Ok, my cell number is 555-2448" said Kari as she said the number to Yolie and she wrote it on her hand, "Well I really gotta go, nice meeting ya!"

"You to Hope,. Good luck in detention, you might need it!" said Yolie. Kari walked down the library where detention was being held.

"Are you Kari Kamiya?" asked the librarian in a cranky voice, who obviously didn't want to be holding detention. She was old, wrinkly, and had red hair in a bun. She wore a pair of glasses and had piles of books all around her.

"Yeah" Kari answered

"Take a seat over in that corner" she ordered and Kari obeyed. She walked over to a table where she pointed to. There were a lot of tables in the library, at least a dozen. Each table had one or two students sitting there. Kari sat down and put up her feet up, making herself comfortable. She took a Nascar magazine out of her book bag and her cell phone. Since the school didn't allow cell phones, she had to be discrete about it. She started to look through her voice mails and text messages. There were a lot, almost fifty. A lot were from her friends at Degrassi and a few from her driver friends. There were quite a few from Brian, saying how much he missed her and wished she didn't move. Kari continued to read and listen to her messages when she heard the librarian talking.

"Mr. Takaishi and Miss Garcia you are five minutes late! There for you will be staying five minutes late in addition to the two hours you have already!" she yelled as quietly as she could

"But I have basketball practice!" TK complained

"And I have cheerleading practice" Jessica complained

"I don't care. You waste my time, I'll waste yours!" she said to them, "You two can sit in the back" pointing to where they should sit

Kari watched them walk by to their table. TK picked a table and sat down, Jessica sat down beside him. Immediately they started whispering. No longer interested in her magazine and cell phone, Kari watched the two teenagers still whispering to each other. _'How stupid am I? How could I think that TK would still be single? I should have known that he would have a girlfriend' _Kari thought to herself. Kari continued to watch them, getting really jealous of Jessica. Suddenly TK bursted out laughing and the librarian got up from her desk and walked over to them.

"This is detention, not talk whenever you want to! TK, you will sit up by the new girl and Jessica you will stay right here. Maybe that will teach you to act like young adults, since you obviously can't behave!!" she yelled quietly. Kari watched TK walking toward her, she pretended to read her magazine and not notice him. TK took a chair and sat beside her.

"So you new here?" asked TK, Kari looked up from her magazine

"Yeah" she answered and continued to look at her magazine

"So what is your name?" he asked

"Ka...Hope, Hope Johnson," she answered, almost giving her cover away, "And your name would be?"

"Oh, I'm TK, TK Takaishi" he answered her

"I know" she said coolly, without even thinking

"You do?" he asked confused, hearing this Kari started to panic

"Um...yeah...a lot of girls talk about you!" was the best she could come up with

"Oh yeah, the girls are all over me. Which I'm not complaining, but it gets to be too much at times!" said TK, "So why are you here on your first day?"

"I refuse to wear the stupid uniform" Kari answered, "So why are you here?" she asked, like she didn't know

"Ohhh, rebel girl!" TK joked and smiled. "I'm here because I was supposedly talking to much in class"

"Really?" asked Kari while she nodded her head and continued to read her magazine

"So who is that? Never seen him before!" asked TK looking at a picture of Jeff Gordon in Kari's magazine

"Oh, that's Jeff Gordon. Nascar's best and one of the most popular drivers" Kari answered, looking at TK's confused expression on his face, "You don't know who he is do ya?" TK shook his head no, "He's a Nascar driver. Do ya know what Nascar is?" she asked

"Never heard of it, what is it?" asked TK

"Its a type of auto racing, but with stock cars. Its door to door, foot to the floor action. I use to work for Nascar and I pretty much love it!" Kari replied

"Wow, sounds cool" as all TK could say

"It is and I actually know Jeff Gordon. My dad was an engineer and built his race cars.." said Kari

"Really?" asked TK, _'Yeah, sure you do and I know the king of England!'_

"Yeah, we are really good friends" Kari answered. "My mom and dad used to work for him and a few other drivers, so we would go to all the races. And I became good friends with him and a lot of the other drivers" Kari flipped the page, and continued to show TK more pictures of drivers and their cars. If it had been anyone else, TK could have cared less about Nascar, but there was something about Hope (Kari), that he liked. Kari continued to explain what Nascar was to TK, when she felt a small vibration from her lap. She looked down to see her cell phone vibrating. She flipped it open to see Brian had sent her a message.

_"Hey! Miss u!! U should have been at Jeff's party last nite! It was out of control! Look of this pic! I got of jr and tony (harvick dared tony) miss u lots,_

_Brian"_

"Ummmmm...you know we're not allowed to have cell phones in school right?" asked TK as Kari looked at the picture Brian had sent her

"Yeah, but what the school doesn't know can't hurt them!" Kari replied and put her cell phone away.

TK continued to ask more questions about Nascar and Kari answered them. While they talked, Kari felt like someone was watching her. She ignored her paranoia and continued to talk to TK. But the more she talked, the more she felt like someone was watching her. Kari looked around the room to see who could be staring at her and found Jessica giving her an evil glare across the room. Kari stared back, when TK realized she wasn't listening, he found her staring back at Jessica

"Oh, don't worry about Jessica, she gets jealous when I talk to someone as pretty as you" said TK, trying to calm Kari down, but instead made her blush

"You...think...I'm pretty?" asked Kari shyly

"Did I say pretty, I mean...yeah...I said you are pretty" replied TK, there was no use in lying

"Ohhhhh, that is sooooo sweet" replied Kari with a sweet smile, which made him blush. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. "This is soooo boring!" Kari broke their silence

"Yeah and coach is gonna be pissed at me cause now I've missed like a million practices!" complained TK

"Lets bale and get out of here!" suggested Kari

"I'm all for it, its just we're gonna get caught" said TK

"Noooo, you just gotta create a diversion. Lets see..." replied Kari as she started looking through her book bag looking for something, anything. She found an empty potato chip bag and pulled it out. Kari continued to look in her book bag for something to put in the bag so it could be thrown easily. She took one of her gym socks and stuffed it inside the bag. Kari counted to three on her fingers, on count three she threw the chip bag at Jessica. The librarian heard the noise from the potato chip bag, got up from her desk and walked over to Jessica, who had her head on her table

"Miss Garcia, you know there is no eating in detention!" she yelled at Jessica

"I wasn't eating?" said Jessica, confused why she would be accusing her of eating

"Yes you were, explain this!" she asked Jessica as she picked up the chip bag off the floor

"Now!" whispered Kari to TK. They grabbed their things and quietly snuck out of the library.

"Look, TK and the new girl are escaping!" Jessica told the librarian seeing them sneak from the library

"Don't you pull that kind of crap on me missy" she said not turning around, "And because of that, you will be staying an extra half hour longer!"

"But I didn't eat anything!" complained Jessica

TK and Kari started sprinting down the hallway to get away from the library as fast as they could. Kari followed TK, because he knew his way around the school. TK ran until he came to the doors that lead to the gym where his basketball practice was being held.

"Thank you so much Hope! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in that prison that they call detention!" said TK before he went into the gym

"Its no problem" replied Kari, "Well I guess I'll see you around!?!"

"Yeah" answered TK, "Well yeah, I better get in there!" said TK pointing to the gym door. Kari smiled and turned around walking in the direction she thought was the doors that led outside. TK watched her was she walked away, _'What the hell am I doing?' _TK thought to himself. "Hope wait!" TK yelled as he ran up to her. "I have practice now and a lil later me and a few of my friends have to do something kinda important, but afterwards, we like to go out for ice cream, usually around 8:30. I was wondering if you would want to come" offered TK

"Oh, I don't know if I can. This really nice girl, Yolie, invited me to come meet her friends at 8:30, but otherwise I'd..."

"Yolie is one of my friends!" TK cut her off

"Really?" Kari asked, "Well then, I'll be there! Even though I already planned on being there, but I'll be there. That little convenience store across from Heighton View Terrace right?" asked Kari, making sure she was going to the right place

"Yep" answered TK, "I'll see you tonight"

"You too" and started off walking in her original direction

"Ummmm Hope, to leave, you have to go that way!" said TK, pointing in the complete opposite direction she was going in

"Oh"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
pandabear24- Next chapter we're going to the Digital World!


	4. It's My Life

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

pandabear24- Thanks again for all the wonderful review guys!! I love reading what ya'll have to say!! It totally rocks my socks off!! Ken, disclaimer please!!

Ken- My pleasure! pandabear24 **DOES NOT** own Digimon, nor does she own Nascar. Cause if she did, she would be a million times richer than what she is now and would be married to Jamie Mcmurray!

pandabear24- Ken, that was freakin awesome!!

Ken- Thanks, that means a lot

pandabear24- But can we change it again? I think I want to marry, Jeff Gordon cause he rocks my socks off!!

Ken-...

pandabear24- Thanks Ken you rock!

Ken- Just get on with your stupid story!!

**Listen to your Heart  
**'It's My Life'  
(don't own No Doubt either)

"Kari, where have you been? Its almost 5:00!" asked Karen as soon as Kari got home

"I had detention" Kari answered

"Detention? On your first day of school?" asked Kevin in surprise

"Yeah" Kari answered nonchalantly

"Well...what did you do?" asked Karen curiously

"I refused to wear the stupid school uniform!" answered Kari

"Kari, if the school tells you to do something, you should probably do it!" lectured Karen, trying to stay calm

"So if the school tells me to...jump off a bridge, am I suppose to do it?" asked Kari saracastly

"No" answered Karen, she didn't have time for this, "We'll talk about this in the morning. Your dad and I are going next door to meet the neighbors, so you can make your own supper, unless you want to come with us?"

"No, I'm gonna meet some kids from school that I met today" Kari replied

"Ok, well you know how to reach us if you need anything" said Kevin to his daughter. They both left together and went next door.

Kari was home alone, something she was used to. Her parents were never at home much, they liked to go out alot with friends. Kari decided to go on the computer, check her e-mail and check all her Nascar stuff. After about an hour of reading and sending emails, she decided to go to the digital world. Kari held up her D-3 to the computer screen and was sucked in. She landed on a cold rock floor and slowly got up to see Daemon at his giant screen computer, watching the Digidestin walking through the Digi World.

"I've been expecting you Digi Princess" said Daemon in his dark and evil voice still facing the screen

"Well, what do you want me to do today?" asked Kari brushing the dirt off her clothes

"I've sent an army of Woodmon to capture a village of Shoeymon and bring them back here for 'treatment'" answered Daemon. Daemon was capturing digimon and turning them into his slaves. The captured digimon helped in battles to conquer more digimon and turning them into his slaves and help him take over the Digital World.

"What are Shoeymon?" asked Kari, putting on her cape and tiara "I've never heard of them"

"They are a small excluded village of champion digimon. They are green slimy digimon, a relative to the Numemon. They are very powerful and their attack is Slimy Goo" he answered

"And you want me to do what?" asked Kari

"To make sure the Digidestin don't get in the way!" answered Daemon, "Gatomon is waiting for you outside"

Kari walked outside to see Gatomon waiting for her, just like Daemon had said. Kari ran to her and gave her a hug. They hugged for several minutes, just enjoying each others presence. "I've missed ya Gatomon!" said Kari

"I've missed ya too Kari" replied Gatomon

"The village is pretty far away, maybe you should digivolve?" said Kari

"Gatomon...digi armor energize to...Nefertimon"

Kari jumped up on Nefertimon's back and flew to the Shoeymon village. They stopped on top of the highest building and waited for the Woodmon and the Digidestin to come. They sat up on the building, watching the Shoeymon go about their daily life. A half hour had passed by and still no Woodmon or Digidestin. Kari and Nefertimon fell asleep in the warm digi sun, only to be awaken about an hour later by the sounds of screaming digimon. They looked over the edge of the building to find an army of Woodmon attacking and capturing the Shoeymon. Kari and Nefertimon watched the battle below from their spot from the rooftop. As always and right on time, the Digidestin came and started attacking the Woodmon. Kari jumped up on Nefertimon's back and flew right in front of the Digidestin, stopping them in their tracks.

"Don't you kids ever take a break?" asked the Digimon Princess

"Don't you?" asked Davis

"I did you moron!" the Digi Princess spat back, "Now if ya leave, so I can finish my business"

"Never! We can't stand here and watch you attack poor and innocent little digimon!" yelled Yolie

"I'm not attacking them! I'm saving them!" the Digi Princess yelled

"How? By ruining their lives?" asked Cody

"No, by making them better!" retorted the Digi Princess

"It doesn't look like it" said TK

"Cause you're always screwing it up!" replied the Digi Princess. She quickly looked at her phone to see it was 8:25, "Shit I'm gonna be late!"

"Why are you doing this? Is this some sick game to you?" asked Cody

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you! It's my life and I'll do as I please!" answered the Digimon Princess, _'Or what I'm told!' _she thought, "Besides, I'm late the way it is and I don't have time to argue with a bunch of children. So if ya could please leave so I can finish what I started"

"Princess, we have captured the city" said the leader of the Woodmon

"Very good, Master will be pleased" she complemented the leader and turned to the Digidestin, "And as for ya, I have to go, otherwise, I would enjoy destroying ya'll! Nefertimon lets go!"

"That was a first" said Cody as soon as the Digi Princess left

"What was?" asked Yolie

"She attacked during the day, instead of at night"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari landed on her bedroom floor. She got up and looked at her clock, 8:30. _'Shit, I'm gonna be late!' _She ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair. She ran back to her room, grabbed some money and her cell phone. When she grabbed her phone, it started to ring. Yolie called to tell her everyone was there and waiting for her. Kari grabbed a sweatshirt and ran through the kitchen, grabbing an apple, which was her supper, and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh guys, I met this really nice new girl in school today. I figured she could use some friends, so I invited her to come. I hope that's alright?" said Yolie taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake

"Is she hott and single?" asked Davis, whose expression looked like a little boy on Christmas

"She's...pretty, and I don't know if she has a boyfriend. But she did say she's from _America_!" answered Yolie, emphasizing America

"Is her name Hope?" asked TK curiously

"Yeah, how'd you know?" replied Yolie

"I met her in detention. She's the girl that helped me escape" answered TK, "She's really nice, I like her!"

"Woah! TK, you already have a girlfriend!" teased Jake. Jake knew all about the digimon. Since Izzy, being the genius he was, graduated two years early, Jake watched them from the computer lab, making sure no one saw them or found out. The older digidestin, Matt, Sora, Joe and Mimi were too busy with school and work to watch and protect the computer lab. Matt and his band were planning a world wide tour. Sora was busy with tennis and was talking with college scouts to get a scholarship for college. Joe was a freshman in medical school was far too busy with studying and taking tests. And Mimi still lived in New York City and had an internship with a huge fashion mogul.

"You guys know the situation between me and Jessica, she's my friend, and _only_ a friend" said TK, making it clear he didn't like her that kind of way, "Besides, she's a control freak, everything must be her way. She's way too clingy and she gets jealous whenever a girl talks to me! I wish she'd leave me alone!"

"So what's Hope like?" asked Cody

"She's really nice" answered Yolie

"She's really cool" added TK

"TK, I'm warning you! The new girl's mine!" threaten Davis, sensing that TK liked her more than a friend

"Davis, she's way too cool for you!" said Yolie, "Oh there she is!!" informing her friends, "Hope, over here!" yelled Yolie waving her arm in the air so Hope would see her

"Hi Yolie, hey TK!" said Kari in a shy voice when she got to the table

"Hi Hope!" said Jake before everyone else could

Kari stared at him, "You're the boy I met this morning!"

"Yeah and I'm really sorry about knocking you over!" he apologized again

"It's ok" she said and smiled

"Here Hope, you can sit by me!" offered Yolie, "Ok that is Cody, Davis, and TK" Yolie pointed to the boys sitting across from them. "I hear you already met TK" Kari nodded. "Well, this is Jake and Ken" and Kari smiled, "And it seems like you already met Jake!" Kari nodded again. "Just some friendly advice...Ken's mine!" Yolie whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "Guys this is Hope Johnson. She's from America!"

"Sooooo, Hope, you got a boyfriend?" asked Davis, trying to sound big and macho. The boys started to laugh at him

"Davis, she's not going to date a pathetic loser like you!" said Yolie, answering for Hope

"Well do you?" asked TK, already interested

"No. I just broke up with my boyfriend before I moved here. We mutually decided our relationship wasn't going to work now that I live half way across the world, but we still keep in touch and are still good friends" Kari answered shyly

"So Hope, why'd you move?" asked Cody

"Yeah, I would much rather live in America than Japan!" added Yolie

"Well my parents both worked in Nascar, but never got much of a break or vacation. My dad was an engineer for Hendrick Motorsports and built the race cars, my mom was a cook for all the team members, my brother helped around the shop, and I designed merchandise for the drivers. Because of the crazy and hectic Nascar schedule we never got a vacation break. All my family and relatives live here in Japan, so in the seven years we lived in America, we never once got to come and visit. So we got tired and we wanted to see our old friends and family again, so we moved back."

"What's Nascar?" asked Davis

"It's a form of auto racing, but with stock cars. I pretty much love it!" answered Kari

"That is so cool, I love racing!" said Davis, trying to suck up to her, while Ken gave him the 'what the hell' look

"Ya do? Who's your favorite driver?" asked Kari

"Ahhh...I like... them all!" stuttered Davis, Kari smiled knowing he wasn't a real fan

"So how do you like school so far Hope?" asked Jake

"Yeah, see any hott guys" added Davis

It's alright I guess, but I absolutely hate those ugly uniforms" Kari replied

"Yeah, I don't like the uniforms either" agreed Yolie, "I hate wearing skirts in winter!"

"That's why I'm not wearing them and I'm starting a petition to get rid of them" said Kari

"That's awesome, I'll sign!" said Jake

"So will I!" said TK and Davis together

"We all will" said Yolie

"Thanks guys" replied Kari

"Hey, you are officially our friend! And we like to help out our friends!" said Yolie, which led to Kari giving Yolie a hug

"So Hope, other than being a rebel, do you do anything else, like sports... and um sports?" asked TK

"I use to play basketball for a number of years, then volleyball, but now I'm cheerleader...or at least I was" answered Kari

"You should be a cheerleader at our school!" said TK, "A boys basketball cheerleader"

"Aren't ya in basketball?" asked Kari, TK didn't answer

"Yeah, he is!" Jake answered for TK and hit him in the ribs

"Ahhh...Hope...do you think I could talk to you alone?" asked Ken, kinda urgently, after being quiet all night

"Sure" answered Hope and she got up from her chair and followed Ken to the other side of the store, far enough so the others wouldn't hear

"What the hell Kari or should I say _Hope_?" asked Ken as soon as they were far enough

"It's a long story Ken" answered Kari

"I've got all night" replied Ken as he crossed his arms and started to tap his foot

Ken and Kari knew each other for several years, thanks to Daemon. Shortly after Daemon brought Kari to the digital world, Daemon introduced them to each other. Ken ruled and dictated one side of the Digital World (the Japanese half) and Kari ruled the other half (the American half). When Ken turned good and joined the Digidestin, Daemon had Kari rule the entire Digital World. Daemon had her wait awhile so the Digidestin wouldn't come and destroy her like they did Ken. Ken and Kari were and still remained really good friends. Since they were in the same situation, ruling the Digital World, they became close friends. They hung out in the digital world together and kept in touch in the real world

"I know, I know and I will tell ya...just not now!" begged Kari desperately

"When Kari?" asked Ken

"Please Ken, please go along with it, for now until I finally tell them everything" pleaded Kari

"I cant believe this" said Ken, shaking his head, "I cant believe you would do such a stupid thing like this! I have a hard enough time not telling them you're the Digimon Princess how you do expect me to keep this from them??"

"Please Ken, don't tell them. Please let me tell them" Kari begged him

"You better or I will." Ken said coldly, "Come on, the others are waiting for us." Ken turned around and started walking back to the booth where everyone was sitting and Kari followed.

"Here Hope, I got you a chocolate milkshake on the house!" said Yolie

"Thanks" and she took a sip

"So Hope you got a date for the dance on Saturday?" asked Davis

"There's a dance?" asked Hope

"Yeah, didn't you see the signs all around school?" asked Jake

"No" answered Kari

"So you want to go with me?" asked Davis

"I'll see" answered Kari

"Yesss!" replied Davis

"Davis, she didn't say yes" said TK

"And she didn't say no! So I haven't been rejected!" replied Davis

"Wow, guys, its getting late" said Kari as she looked at the time on her cell phone

"Wow, its almost 11:00!" said Yolie

"Oh shit!" TK started to panic

"What?" asked Jake

"I didn't do my algebra! I'll never get it finished by class tomorrow morning" answered TK

"I would help ya, but its so late and I gotta go" said Kari

"If you want Hope, I could walk you home. You know, there are some pretty weird people out there, take for instance, TK!" offered Davis

"That's ok, I think I can manage. I take karate, I can handle them" replied Kari as she got up from the group,_ 'Nooo, I take yoga, what the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep lying to them?' _she thought "Thanks for inviting me Yolie and TK. It was a lot of fun"

"Ahhh, its no problem!" said Yolie

"See you tomorrow Hope!" said Cody

"See ya'll!" she replied and left

"See" TK pointed to Hope as she left, "Why can't Jessica be more like her?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pandabear24- Please review!!


	5. How You Ever Gonna Know

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

pandabear24- Thank you once again to all those who reviewed!! I love reading what ya'll have to say!! I really appreciate it!! Keep it up guys! One reviewer was wondering why Kari doesn't recognize the digidestin and its because back in the first chapter, Daemon gave her a memory loss potion. But she will recognize them eventually... and she starts to lose that slight southern drawl!

Ken- Good! I was kinda getting sick of it...I want to do the disclaimer!

pandabear24- Go for it!

Ken- Yess!!...pandabear24 **DOES NOT** own Digimon (even though she wishes she did so she could change the ending of season two so TK and Kari would be married.) But she doesn't, but if she did she would be married to Jeff Gordon, cause he totally rocks!!

pandabear24- Ken, its getting better every time! Keep up the good work!

Ken- Thanks and I thought you wanted me to change it again!

pandabear24- Well now that you mention it... I think I wanna marry Jimmie Johnson...

Ken-...B.B.B.B..But

pandabear24- Thanks Ken!

Ken- Just get on with your story...grrrr

**Listen to your Heart  
**How You Ever Gonna Know  
(don't own Garth Brooks either)

-----------------------------------  
"I can't believe he joined the team!" exclaimed TK

"Who joined the team?" asked Yolie

"Guess!" said TK

"I don't know" answered Yolie

"Seth joined the basketball team!" Jake informed her

"Seth, the quarterback of varsity football team?" asked Ken

"Yeah, that would be the one and he decides to join in the middle of the season too!!" exclaimed TK

"Yeah, and he totally sucks" said Jake

"He can't make anything if he life depended on it. He can't even make a lay up!" added TK

"He makes Davis look good" added Jake

"Yeah he does!" agreed Davis

"Yeah and coach wants to start him too! I'm sure its just because he made the national football team!" said Jake

"Wow" said Cody

"Soooooo, did you all like Hope?" asked Yolie, trying to change the topic. She was never interested in sports.

"I liked her. She seems really nice" answered Cody

"She's totally hott. I think I am in love!" exclaimed Davis

"She actually kinda reminds me of someone" said Jake

"Who?" asked Ken curiously, _'I hope he doesn't say the Digi Princess...'_

"TK, you got to back me up on this. Hope...looks like my friend Kari from when I was little, but then she moved" said Jake

TK thought for a moment, "Oh my gosh, she does!!"

"Ok, I feel out of the loop, who's Kari?" asked Yolie

"You've been to my house, right Yolie?" asked TK and Yolie nodded, "Well she's the girl in the pictures that hang from my mirror"

"Woah, she isn't the eight year old girl you claimed to love?" asked Ken

"What do you mean claimed? Me and Kari were in love" replied TK completely serious

"I'm sure TK" said Ken sarcastically

"Yeah, it was probably some kind of puppy dog love" added Cody

"Yeah, besides, who falls in love when their eight?" asked Davis and everyone laughed except Jake and TK

"Ok...you were serious?" said Yolie surprised. The entire group fell silent and remained that way until they got to school. "Oh guys, I forgot to show you something yesterday! I went to the mall over the weekend and you won't believe what I found!" said Yolie

"What did you find?" asked Ken

"Come to my locker, I'll show you!" said Yolie and they all followed her to her locker

"Isn't...that Hope?" asked TK, seeing the beautiful brown haired girl talking to a big buff jock.

"Yeah, and isn't that Seth?" asked Jake. Seth had short spiky brown highlighted hair. He was big and muscular, in shape and very good looking.

Immediately, TK started to feel angry and jealous all at the same time. Seth was really starting to ruin his life! First in basketball and now trying to make a move on Hope. It was weird, even though TK only knew Hope for one day, he felt like he'd known her his whole life. TK, forgetting about the important thing Yolie found at the mall, walked up to Seth and Hope.

"Hey Hope" he said cheerful, "Seth" in a low and hateful voice

"Hey TK!" replied Hope in the same cheerful voice

"Um...did you...ahh..." stuttered TK thinking of something say, "Bring those petitions to sign?"

"Well, I got to go Hope, I'll see you tonight at 7:00" said Seth as he left

"Wait, can we make it...9:30?" she asked, "Cause I think I have something going on at 7:00" she asked

"Anything for you babe" Seth answered with a wink and left

"I'm sorry about that, and yes I did" she answered and reached in her locker for a clipboard, "You wanted to sign right?"

"Yeah" as he took the petition to get rid of uniforms, "So what was that all about?" asked TK as he signed his name

"Oh, this really nice guy, Seth, came up to me and started talking to me. I asked him to sign my petition and he did, and then we started talking about other stuff. And one thing led to another and he asked me to go to the movies with him" she answered, _'I hope he gets sooo jealous'_

"Really?" asked TK, trying to hide his jealousy

"Yeah, he seems _really_ nice" she replied and reached in her locker for her algebra books

"Wow, your really into this whole anti-uniforms thing" trying to change the subject and commented on her bright pink shirt and jeans.

"Well it wouldn't look good if I was protesting against the uniforms and I still wore them!" she pointed out

"Oh yeah, you got a point there. You going to class?" asked TK

"Yeah, I want to go early to get more signatures" answered Kari

"I'll walk with you" said TK

"Ok" and they walked down the hall to algebra class. They entered the room to find several students already there, trying to finish their assignments from yesterday. TK sat down in the same spot he sat in yesterday and signaled Hope to sit beside him. "Isn't this Jessica's spot?" she asked

"It was yesterday. We don't have a seating chart. We just sit where ever" he answered and Kari sat down beside him

"Hey, are you the new girl from America?" asked one of the girls who just entered the room

"Yeah" Kari answered. Instantly the kids in the room gathered around TK and Kari. Everyone started asking her questions about America. They were amazed at how much she got to do in America, like drive when your fourteen years old. Kari told them what it was like at her old school and what it was like in America. She explained that she didn't have uniforms at her old school and wanted to get rid of them here and asked everyone to sign her petition and everyone did.

"Hey, you're the new girl! Hope right?" asked a high pitched voice that could only belong to Jessica Garcia

"Yeah" replied Kari

"Oh, well that's my spot, but since your new and you didn't know, its ok" she said but Kari stayed in her chair, "But that's my spot and if you would be so kind and would leave that would be awesome!" Kari crossed her arms and continued to look at her, "Um...that's my spot so leave!" but Kari didn't budge

"Students, find a spot and sit down, we have a lot to go over" said Miss Harrison as she entered the room

"Hey Jessica, there's a spot up front!" said TK pointing to an open desk up front

"But that's where the nerds sit" complained Jessica, "Maybe that's where you should sit, Hope"

"Jessica, please find a spot" Miss Harrison ordered, but Jessica didn't move. "Jessica, there's a spot up front, now please sit down"

"Ugh!" groaned Jessica as she marched up front and slammed her books on her desk. TK looked over at Hope and smiled and Hope did the same

"Now, I corrected your tests from last Friday" started Miss Harrison, "some were very good..." as she placed a test with a big red 'A' on Jake's desk. "...and some weren't so good" as she placed a test with a big red 'F' on TK's. "Now for those who didn't do so good, I suggest you stay after school and get help from me. But for those who have practice, wrestling, _basketball_, cheer leading, whatever you have, I suggest you get help from someone who knows what they're doing" it seemed like she was saying this directly at TK. "Ok, take out last nights homework, we're gonna go over it" she ordered the class

TK glanced at Hope and smiled. She didn't see him, she was doodling in her notebook. TK tried to get her attention, but she kept doodling. He ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and started writing. When he was done, he crumpled it up and threw it at her when Miss Harrison wasn't looking. Kari immediately looked at TK and gave him the what-the-hell- look and he pointed to the paper ball on the floor. Kari leaned over to get the paper ball and picked it up and unfold folded it and started to read.

_Hey Hope,_

_Remember last night when you offered to help me with my algebra, but it was so late you couldn't. Well I was wondering if you still had that offer, cause I really need help with this crap!_

_TK_

Kari read the note and answered back

_Hey TK,_

_Yeah, I remember and I'd love help you! Just name the time and the place and I'll be there!_

_Hope_

Kari crumpled the paper again and threw it at TK. TK, who was expecting it, caught it in his hand. He read what she wrote and he wrote back

_How about your house tonight at 9:00?_

Kari read his response and answered back

_I have plans tonight, but I guess I could cancel..._

TK read her answer and wrote back

_Thanks hope! You totally rock!_

Just as he was about to throw it at Hope, she suddenly started shaking her head trying to tell him no. But TK threw it anyway.

"Mr. Takaishi, you know better than to pass notes in class" as she intercepted the note between the two of them and started to read it. "Wow TK, I never thought I would see the day you actually passed a note that talked about algebra! Since it was class related, I'll let it slide this time, but if I see another note you will have detention" and she walked back up to the board and continued explaining one of the homework problems

----------------------------------------------------------------

TK walked into his 6th period study hall, the one and only class period he didn't share with Hope. He sat down at a computer so he could play games when he saw a familiar spiky brown haired boy in the back sitting at one of the tables. TK walked over to the boy to see it was Davis...reading a book!

"Davis?" asked TK, "are you reading a book?" Davis nodded and TK took a seat across from him "Wow, I never thought I would see the day you read a book! You never read books!" exclaimed TK, but Davis kept reading. "So...what are you reading?" asked TK and Davis held up his book to so TK could see the name. "Nascar 101, The Complete Guide to Nascar...wait, doesn't Hope like Nascar?" and Davis nodded, "So your doing this so Hope will like you!"

"Yeah, so what" said Davis angrily as he flipped the page

"Frustrated?" asked TK, seeing and hearing the frustration in his voice and facial expressions

"Yeah, I cant keep all this information straight!" Davis answered, "Like which track is bigger, Daytona or Talladega? Which track has the most banking in the corners, Talladega or Bristol? Which track is the smallest, Bristol or Martinsville. Who won the most races at Martinsville, Richard Petty or Darrell Waltrip? And who won the first ever Nascar race, Jim Roper or some dude named Glen Dunnaway? Ugh!! Its so confusing!!!" complained Davis

TK laughed at his anger, "Wasn't it just yesterday you said and I quote, 'How boring! You will never catch me watching a race, let alone reading or talking about it'" and TK continued to laugh

"Whatever" said Davis, "Just shut up I'm trying to read!"

"Dude, she doesn't care if you like Nascar or not. If she thinks you like Nascar and finds out you don't, she's gonna be pissed!" warned TK

"Whatever" and Davis kept reading. TK sat there watching Davis read, it was the funniest thing he saw all day. "I give up! Nascar is too complicated and way to confusing!" Davis slammed the book shut and looked at the window that showed the hallway, "There's Hope, I have to ask her if she'll go to the dance with me!"

TK laughed and watched Davis leave the library. TK looked at the book in front of him, 'If I liked Nascar, she might like me more than Seth..." thought TK to himself. TK took the book in front of him and opened it to the first page and started to read. A few minutes later Davis came back.

"Give me back my book! I need it!" ordered Davis, "Hey, you were reading it Takaishi? Does that mean what you said about me liking Nascar for Hope is wrong?" asked Davis

"No, I was...just looking at the pictures of the ...crashes!" lied TK

"Sure whatever, just give me back my book!" ordered Davis and TK gave him the book.

"So did you ask her?" asked TK

"Yeah" answered Davis

"Well...did she say yes or no" asked TK kinda of desperate to know

"She said 'I'll see', but that's still not a no!" said Davis trying to stay optimistic, "Now I have to read up on my Nascar!"

TK waited until Davis left the library again. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him and he got up. He walked to the part of the library where all the sports books were at and until he saw another Nascar book.

"Archery, Baseball, Dodgeball, Football" _'Pretty sure football sucks!' _TK thought to himself referring to Seth who played football and was now joining basketball, "Nascar! finally" said TK as he pulled the only book left on Nascar. "Nascar A to Z, Everything You Need to Know About Nascar" TK took the book and checked it out, he was gonna be doing some reading tonight!

---------------------------------------------------------

The last bell of the day had rang and TK and Hope walked to their lockers. They grabbed their homework and book bags and walked down to the gym where practice was.

"So Hope, are you excited for your cheer leading try-out?" asked TK

"No, I'm kinda terrified! I don't know if they will like me!" answered Kari

"Hope, they are gonna love you. Just do one of the cheers your cheer leading squad did in America" suggested TK as they entered the gym

"Ok, thanks TK" said Kari as they started to go their separate ways

"Hope wait!" TK yelled back and ran back to her, "You, me, your house at 9:00 right?" asked TK to be sure when to show up that night

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! No one's gonna be home except me, so just let yourself in" Kari answered,"You know where I live right?" asked Kari, TK shook his head no. Kari grabbed a pen from her bag and wrote it down on his hand for him, "Oh crap, I gotta go and tell Seth I have to cancel! See ya tonight!" and she turned around to go cancel her date with Seth. TK smiled a big smile, knowing he broke up their date!

Kari sat in the bleachers watching the girls stretch and warm-up. After they were done, they started doing their cheers and formations preparing for their next game on Thursday, in two days. As Kari watched them, she could tell her squad in America was way better then them and was now feeling confident that she could make the squad. She waited for their first water break before she would talk to the coach. She didn't wait long cause a few minutes after they started, they had a water break and Kari made her way down to talk to the coach.

"Um... Hi I'm Hope Johnson, I just moved here and I was wondering if maybe I could try-out for the squad?" asked Kari, hearing this Jessica made her way over to her and the coach

"Ahh...coach, Angie told me today that she'd be back next week" she told coach, "Which means we have no spots open" she said to hope's face making it clear she didn't want her on the squad

"Oh come on Jessica, you know Angie's not going to be back next week. She fractured her wrist pretty bad!" one of the girls said

"Yeah and we need a top to the pyramid. Let her try" another girl pleaded

"I'm sure she can't do the moves and she couldn't be flexible enough to be a cheerleader" Jessica stated

"And how would you know? Since you know so much about me, I bet you know that I used to be a cheerleader in America!" Kari said, "Besides how you ever gonna know that I'm good if you don't let me try"

"Well, show us what you got!" said the coach and the girls moved off the floor. Kari took TK's advice and did a cheer and dance routine that her cheer leading squad did in America. When she was done, the girls were amazed and crowded around her in approval. "Hope, you are the new top to the pyramid!" the coach said

"Wait, I could be the top of the pyramid and we could leave my spot down in front empty!" Jessica suggested hoping coach would agree

"No, we need you in front and Hope will go up on top!" coach explained. "Lets go girls, we got two days to show and teach Hope all the moves before the boys game on Thursday!"

"Oh my gosh! She is total slut!" complained Jessica to one of the girls

"Who? Hope?" asked one of the girls, seeing Jessica nod she added, "Oh come on Jessica, she seems really nice. Its not like she's a total boyfriend stealing, lying, little bitch. Just give her a chance, I bet you'll like her!" and the girl started walking towards Hope

"She's already stealing my boyfriend!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pandabear24-Please review!! They are much appreciated!  
Here are the answers to Davis's Nascar questions earlier in this chapter...

-Talladega is the longest Nascar track- 2.66 miles long

-Bristol has the most banking in the corners- 36 degrees banking

-Martinsville is the shortest Nascar track- .526 miles long

-Richard Petty has the most wins at Martinsville- 15 wins

-Jim Roper won the first ever Nascar race, Glen Dunnaway actually finished 1st, but the car was illegal so the win, the trophy, and the little money that came with it all went to Jim!


	6. Nobody's Home

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

pandabear24- Thank you again to everyone who reviewed!! Your comments mean a lot to me!

Ken- My disclaimer!! pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon. If she did, she would own Nascar and get rid of that stupid impound rule and would be married to Jimmie Johnson. But she doesn't own Digimon or Nascar and isn't married to Jimmie Johnson, but she is in her dreams

pandabear24- Wow Ken, your getting better every time!

Ken- Thanks

pandabear24- But do ya think we could change it again? Cause I was thinking of Reed Sorenson instead of Jimmie

Ken- ...

pandabear24- On with the story!

**Listen to your Heart  
**Nobody's Home  
(don't own Avril Lavigne either)

-------------------------------------  
Yolie, Ken, and Cody waited outside the gym doors waiting for TK, Davis, and Jake to get out of basketball practice. It was 6:00 and they still weren't out yet. After fifteen minutes of waiting, they finally came out.

"What took so long?" asked Yolie when she saw the tired boys

"Ok, so we're doing our running for free throws thing at the end of practice. All Seth had to do was make a freakin free throw. Not both, just one!" explained TK

"And he missed it!" continued Jake, "So we had to run and do it all over again and Seth missed again"

"So we did it again! Seth missed again!! So coach had me shoot and make both to leave and it was nothing but net!" said Davis cockily

"Good job Davis" congratulated Cody

"TK, where are you going?" asked Yolie watching TK leave

"Going home to shower and going to Hope's house" he answered

"What about the digital world?" asked Davis

"I'm skipping I guess" and he continued walking

"You know, I just forgot. Mom and dad are working late tonight and I have to make supper so I can't make it either" remembered Ken and he left

"I just remembered, grandpa wants me to practice Kendo tonight" said Cody

"But you have practice on Saturdays" stated Yolie

"Yeah but I have a Kendo tournament Saturday, so grandfather wants to add an extra practice so I'm ready"

"What about the dance?" asked Davis

"Its a 9-12 grade dance remember? I'm too young" answered Cody and he left

"Well...I don't feel like guarding the computer lab today so I'm gonna go" said Jake and started walking

"But what if the Digi Princess attacks?" asked Yolie starting to panic

"_When_ she does, you give me a call" replied Jake and left

"Well, I'm not going to the digital world alone with you!" said Yolie

"And I'm not going with you!" said Davis

"Good!" they both exclaimed and walked away

---------------------------------

TK walked home thinking about his night with Hope. He walked up to his apartment door and went it. There sat at the kitchen table was Nancy and Carlos, his mom's boyfriend. Carlos was a nice guy, pretty cool, but he was _always_ at his house. It really bothered TK, morning, noon and night he was there. TK rushed to his room to avoid conversation and immediately jumped into the shower. When he finished, grabbed his books and rushed out the door

"Going to a friends house. I'll be back before midnight!" he said before rushing out the door

TK looked at the smeared directions on his hand. He didn't realize that Hope lived only a few blocks away. It was only a ten minute walk to her apartment. TK walked up the flights of stairs to her apartment door. He remembered what she told him.

_"No one's gonna be home except me, so just let yourself in". _He got to her door, hesitant to just walk in, he knocked on the door.

"Its unlock, let yourself in!" he heard her faintly yell from inside. TK did as she said and let himself in. "I'm in here!" she yelled from the office. TK made his way through the jungle of boxes to the room where he heard her voice. "No I haven't, I've been a little busy to keep up on all the Nascar news. Really?!?! I cant believe it!! That's awesome!! Ok, I'll be sure to do that then!." TK could hear her talking to someone and followed her voice. he entered a room to see her sitting at a computer talking to her web camera. "TK! come here I want you to meet some people!" and she grabbed his wrist and dragged him in front of the computer screen. "TK, I want you to meet, Jeff Gordon, Jimmie Johnson, Shrubby aka Kyle Busch, and Brian Vickers" she introduced her friends and pointed to each one. TK stood there, almost star struck.

"Hey" he finally spoke, _'Wow, she wasn't lying when she said she knew these guys!'_

"Well, we gotta go. I have to help him with math, so bye!" she said cheerfully

"Bye Speedy!" they all said together!

"Bye!" said TK, "Speedy?" he asked almost laughing

"It's my nickname that they gave me" she explained

"Is there a story behind this?" he asked

"I was at Daytona and I was driving Shrubby's golf kart through the motor coach lot and the Nascar officials pulled me over and fined me!" Kari answered, "It was a load of B.S., cause I wasn't going that fast but apparently I must have!!" Kari got up from her computer and walked out the room with TK behind her. "Ok...lets see...I think my room would be the best place to study as you can see from my house, its kinda messy. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, I'm good" said TK as shook his head no. "Hey, you lost that stupid American accent!"

"It's not stupid! Anyway I knew it wouldn't be long before I got my Japanese one back" Kari replied and she grabbed an apple from the counter and walked to her room.

_'My pictures of TK and me!' _she remembered. "Um...my room is all full of boxes, I'm gonna go clean up a bit, just stay out here!" as she slammed the door in his face so he wouldn't see what was inside. Immediately she started ripping pictures of her and TK off the wall, only leaving the ones of her friends from America. She put the pictures in the bottom of the box marked clothes, knowing he wouldn't go looking through her clothes. "Ok, come on in"

TK came in and took looked around her room. He walked over to her wall and started looking at the pictures. _'I hope I didn't miss a picture! If I did, please TK don't find it' _Kari walked over and started explaining each picture. "That's me, Jeff, and Jimmie at Kansas. That's me and several of my friends from my school. This is Brian, Reed, Jamie, Kyle, and me at my birthday party last year. This is me and Ashton Kuchter at the Daytona 500 several years back. He was the grand marshal and I told Jeff I wanted to meet him so he introduced me to him. It probably one of the best days of my life!"

"Wow, you get around" said TK as he sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I guess so" she replied

"So where are you parents?" asked TK

"I don't know. They never tell me where they go. For all I know, they could be on a plane halfway to Jamaica and I wouldn't know it" answered Kari, "They are always gone, this has been the...6th day they have been gone this past week. So basically nobody's home, only me"

"Huh, that sucks. This has been like my 6th day that I've been out this week" replied TK

"Why would you want to be gone so much?"

"Mom's got a new boyfriend and I'm really happy for her. Its just he's always there. I wake up for school, he's there. I get home from practice, he's there." he explained "I think they are sleeping together, which kinda creeps me out! He's a nice guy and all, its just...I would prefer him to sleep on the couch." It was weird, TK had never told anyone this, not even Jake. So why was he telling this to an almost a complete stranger that he only knew for a couple days?

"I see now, that sucks"

"Yeah" as he looked down, "so did you make the squad?"

"Yeah I did! I took your advice and all the girls loved me!" she answered with excitement

"That's awesome!" as he gave her a hug, "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks TK!" as she hugged him back

"So are you going to be ready by Thursday?" asked TK

"Yeah, coach and all the girls are showing me the routines and moves. Coach says I should be ready by then. They are putting me on top of the pyramid, which kinda scares me, but I'll manage" she replied

He smiled and started to look around the room, looking at the boxes. He saw a box marked 'CDs and books'. He got up to see all the CDs she had. Kari layed on her bed watching him dig through her CDs.

"You have the Teenage Wolves CD?" asked TK surprised

"Heck yeah!" she answered, "I have all their CDs!" as she picked one CD up _'Ohhh, I can make him squirm' _she thought to herself. "You know" she paused and looked down the cover of the CD showing a picture of Matt, "You look a lot like the lead singer Matt Ishida. You have the same blue eyes, messy blond hair, same facial shape. You two could be brothers or even twins!"

"I..I...I don't think so" panicked TK shaking his head no, "He looks nothing like me!"

"Oh come on!" she continued putting the CD cover up next to his face, "TK you look almost like him! With some make up and hair extensions, you could totally be his twin!"

"Ok, ok, if I tell you something, you promise not to tell a single person?" asked TK, kinda desperate

"Yeah, I promise" she answered

"Ok, you won't believe me, but here it goes. I _am_ Matt's brother. When I was four, my parents got a divorce. My dad took Matt and my mom changed her name back to her maiden name and took me. We only get to see each other a few times a year, mainly holidays. Every once in a while, he'll call to see how I'm doing, but that's about it"

"I'm really sorry about your parents and don't worry I won't tell anyone." said Kari sincerely

"Its ok, I just wish that my mom would date my dad instead" replied TK, "I know its kinda corny but still have hope for them"

"Hope is a good thing to have. And I think its really sweet that you still have faith in your parents" said Kari as they stared in each other's eyes

"You know, since we are on that whole look-like-some-else topic. You look a lot like one of my old friends" said TK

"Really?" asked Kari, _'Do I want him to realize its me? Is he gonna get pissed? Oh please, don't say it TK, don't say it!'_

"You look like my friend Kari, but she moved when I was eight" said TK, "You have the same ruby red eyes, brown hair but I think her's was lighter, and same sweet smile" and Kari blushed

"How about we get working on that algebra" suggested Kari as she grabbed her textbook and sat down at her desk and opened the book up to the lesson

_'Way to ruin the moment!'_ they both thought simultaneously

"Inequalities right?" she asked TK, flipping back and forth between pages

"That's what we been doing these past few weeks?" he asked, completely serious as he sat down beside her at her desk

"I don't know what you guys have been doing, but I'm pretty sure we're doing inequalities!" she said and finally stopped on the page that had a page full of practice problems. "Ok, lets do an easy one. y is less then or equal to 2x 5. Now show me how you would graph that?"

"I honestly don't know" said TK shaking his head no

"Well if you would pay attention in class you would know how, now just give it a try" she urged him _'If you would stop flirting with Jessica during class you would know this!' _Kari thought as jealously got the best of her

"Do you like math or something?" asked TK, kinda of jealous that math came easy to her and purposely getting off topic

"No, not really but stop stalling! Do the stupid problem!" Kari replied aggravatedly

"Can you help me through it?" asked TK sheepishly. Kari rolled her eyes and took the pencil from his hands and started. When she was halfway done there was a knock at the door

"Oh, Seth's here"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
pandabear24- Hope ya'll like it so far!


	7. Leave Get Out

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon, Degrassi, or Nascar. If she did would be richer than Bill Gates and would be married to Reed Sorenson and would live happily ever after

pandabear24- I'm in a hurry, but next time do ya think you could change it back to Jeff Gordon? Thanks Ken!

Ken- Just get on with the stupid story!!

**Listen to your Heart  
**Leave (Get Out)  
(don't own Jo Jo either)

"What?!" exclaimed TK

"I said Seth's here" Kari answered calmly, "Its unlocked, let yourself in!!"

"What? Why??" asked TK slightly panicking _'He's not suppose to be here! He's gonna ruin everything!'_

"When I was canceling our date, he kinda invited himself. He said he needed help in math too" answered Kari as they heard the apartment door open

"Hope!! He's not even in our math class. He's in Algebra II I think. That is if he's even smart enough to be in Algebra II" said TK

"TK, that was really mean. He's really nice guy if you get to know him" Kari shot back

"I _do_ know him. He's not all that nice like you think he is" replied TK

"Hey Seth! Have a seat!" Kari said cheerfully, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I'm good babe. Thanks for offer though!" answered Seth cockily

"Ok, TK did ya finish the problem I started for you?" asked Kari

"No, cause I don't know how to do it!" answered TK angrily.

"TK!" Kari complained, "Ok, I'll go through it again. Now pay attention this time!"

"Wow, Hope" Seth purposely interrupted, "You would make a really good teacher when you grow up" Kari stopped in the middle of the problem again and looked back at Seth

"Thanks Seth. I kinda wanna be a teacher when I grow up." replied Kari

"Well, you're gonna be the best. I'll be sure to send my kids to you!" said Seth

_'What a suck up!'_ thought TK and Kari at the same time

_'I have to make TK jealous, I have to make TK jealous'_ Kari thought to herself, "Awwww, thanks Seth!"

"Hope I need your help! So would you please help me!" asked TK starting to get aggravated

"Ok, ok I'll finish the problem for you and then I want you to do one by yourself while I help Seth" said Kari as she finished the problem, "Now you do one ok?" asked Kari and TK nodded. "Ok Seth, show me what your learning and I'll try to help"

"Log problems" he answered and opened his text book up to show her

"Ugh...I hate those things soooo much. They are such a pain to learn"

"Yeah, so you know how to do them?" asked Seth, and Kari nodded, "Good, cause I am so screwed, cause we have a test on them tomorrow. But I just can't pay attention in math class. Do you realize how big Miss Harrison's boobs are?" asked Seth

"Um...No!" answered Kari shaking her head. She didn't mind talking about this kind of stuff with Chandra, but with guy... just made it uncomfortable

"Hope, I finished!" said TK and Kari looked to see if it was right

"Good job TK, you did it! Except your shading is wrong, otherwise you got the concept of it! Ok you pick a point on the graph on either side of the line..."

"Hope, I heard you made the cheer leading squad!" interrupted Seth again

"Yeah, I did" and she went back to work with TK

"So are you going to be ready by Thursday?" asked Seth

"Coach says I will" answered Kari

"So...your gonna cheer for me?" asked Seth really cockily

_'Make TK jealous, make TK jealous'_ Kari looked over at Seth, "Heck yeah!"

"Hope!" said TK, trying to get her attention

"Oh, I'm sorry TK! Ok you pick a point on the graph on either side of the line and you put it back in the..."

"You should do a cheer for me, so I know what expect!" said Seth

_'Make TK jealous, make TK jealous. But I don't want to do it!'_ she contemplated in her mind, "Ok" as she got up and started doing a cheer. TK was starting to get frustrated, when ever he finally got Hope's attention and got her to explain the problem to him, Seth would side track her. TK started to bang his head on the desk as Seth clapped his hands and encouraged her to continue. "Ok" she said seeing TK banging his head on the table, "Lets get back to work!" and she sat back down at the desk. "TK, I'm gonna show Seth how to do his homework, so then I can help you and he won't interrupt!"

"No, no, no, you can help TK" said Seth

"No, cause then you always interrupt!" as she took his book and looked at the problem. She explained how to do them slow enough so Seth could understand the material. "Now you do one" she turned back to see an angry TK but when he looked at her, he smiled. "I'm so sorry TK, can you remind me what I was helping you with?" she asked

"You said I shaded wrong and something about finding points and stuff"

"Oh yeah, ok so you pick a point on the graph on either side of the line and you put it back in the original problem. If it comes out to be equal, that's the side you shade. If it doesn't come out equal, then you shade the other side!"

"So Hope, do you have any other cheers?" asked Seth

"Are you done already? Cause if you are, you must know how to do these, cause I cant even do them that fast!" replied Kari as she saw the problem on his paper, "Wow, Seth, that's right! You're really good with these!" said Kari sarcastically, but Seth didn't hear it

"N..N..Nooo, I struggle really hard with these!" Seth stammered. He was a horrible liar

"Yeah, I'm sure you do!" she continued the sarcasm, "I need a break!" and she got up and left the room

"She...is so HOT!" said Seth as soon as she left, "Do you think I can get laid tonight?"

"No, she's way to cool for you" said TK, "Besides, you can't score in basketball, how can you think your gonna score with her?"

"You are a fuckin' dead man Takaishi!" Seth threatened as he jumped on TK and wrestled him to the floor

"Oh my gosh!! Seth!! Get off him!!" panicked Kari and Seth obeyed. Kari rushed to TK's side to see if he was alright. "TK, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I've had enough!" answered TK angrily as he got up from the floor with Kari's assistance, "I came over tonight for your help Hope because you said you knew how to do this shit and all you do is talk with Seth the whole time! I'm going home!" and he stormed out of her room

"TK, wait!" as Kari followed TK

"What?" he snapped at her

"I'm sorry TK, I promise to help you this time and I won't get distracted" she pleaded

"No...besides I have other homework to do" he lied

"I can help you with that too!" she offered

"No...you're not in the class I'm in" TK lied again, but Kari was confused. "Its um...study hall homework" and he left

"Since when do they give homework out in study hall?" Kari asked herself

Kari walked back to her room, _'I went too far and made him leave. He probably hates me now' _she thought to her self. She walked into her room to find Seth still there, trying to look innocent. Seth was the last person she wanted to see. She looked at the desk to see TK's textbook still there. "Oh no, TK forgot his book!"

"Ahh, just forget about Takaishi. He's a no good little fag" said Seth

"How can you say that!? He's the nicest person here at Odiaba! And frankly, I don't want to see your face right now, this is all your fault. So leave, get out! You're a waste of my time!" Kari yelled as she pointed to the door. Seth got up from the desk and gave her a hateful stare and left. _'I'm so sorry TK' _as she sat down on her bed and cried.

--------------------------------------------------

TK walked up the flights of stairs to his apartment. He opened the door to see his mom and Carlos sitting on the couch watching TV. _'When does he go home?!'_ he though angrily to himself and he walked to his room and shut the door. He walked over to his bed and layed down on it. He let out a sigh as he thought about what just happened. From the corner of his eye he noticed the Nascar book laying on his desk. Slowly, TK got up from his bed and sat down at his desk and started to read the book. _'Hope's gonna be so impressed when she sees how much Nascar stuff I know/ That is if she doesn't think I hate her!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pandabear24- Please review...muchas gracias!!


	8. With You

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

pandabear24- Let me hear that disclaimer!!

Ken- Glad to! pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar. If she did, she would be rich and powerful like Donald Trump and have her own reality show!! And would go to all the Nascar races with Jeff Gordon!

pandabear24- Ken that was freakin awesome!!

Ken- Thanks, for a sec I thought you wanted to change it

pandabear24- Noooo, well...Now that you bring it up...I think I would rather marry Jamie McMurray, he's so cute! I just wish he would drive for someone else rather than Jack Roush and Ford!! Grrrrr

Ken- B..B...But..

pandabear24- Thanks Ken and on with the story!

**Listen to your Heart  
**'With You'  
(don't own Chris Brown either)

Kari woke up the next morning. Her wood floor felt so cold on her bare feet, it sent a shiver up her spine. The room was so bright and the light blue paint on the walls made it even brighter. Kari walked over to the window to see snow on the ground. _'No wonder it's so cold! I guess I can't wear my flip flops to school anymore'_ she thought to herself. She walked over to one of her boxes marked 'clothes' that she still hadn't unpacked yet and put on a T-shirt that Jamie (McMurray) gave her for Christmas and a pair of jeans.

She walked out of her room into the kitchen. The house was quiet, which made Kari wonder if her parents were even home. She quietly tip toed around the 'jungle of boxes' to their room and slowly opened their door. They were still sleeping, which led Kari to believe they were up all hours of the night again. She shut the door and grabbed her winter coat and put it on. On her way out, Kari remembered TK's math book and that she had to apologize to him. She ran back to her room, as quickly and quietly as she could and grabbed his book. _'I don't even know where he lives!' _thought Kari. She walked over to the kitchen counter and pulled out a phone book and started looking for 'Takaishi'. When she found his name, she wrote down the address on a sheet of paper and left. She ran across streets, dodging traffic trying to get to TK's house as soon as possible. _'Wow, he doesn't live that far away from me!' _Kari thought to herself as she walked into the apartment building and walked over to the elevator. When Kari pushed the up button the door opened.

"TK"

"Hope"

"I'm sorry" they apologized at the same time

"You're sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry" said Hope

"No, I took my anger out on you and that wasn't right" replied TK

"No, you should be angry with me. I pretty much ignored you and avoided you. I'm a horrible tutor...and friend" said Hope, "Oh and here's your math book. You forgot it when you stormed out"

"Thanks" said TK as they stood in silence, "This is all Seth's fault"

"Yeah," agreed Kari, "This is all Seth's fault"

"Lets just forget this whole thing happened and blame Seth" suggested TK

"Sounds good to me" agreed Kari, "...But that doesn't get rid of all my guilt"

"How about you come over to my house tonight and teach me how to do this crap" suggested TK as he pointed to his math book

"Sure, I'd love to" Kari smiled, "And this time, no Seth"

"Definitely" agreed TK and they started walking to school together

"TK, are you sure you want me to tutor you at your house? I thought you said you didn't like being at home a lot cause of Carlos" asked Kari

"Well...with you there, I wont have to talk to my mom and Carlos. We can just hang out in my room. That way I won't have to be around them" answered TK and they continued walking until they met up with Yolie, Davis, Cody, and Ken.

"Hey TK and Hope!" greeted Yolie

"Hey guys" they said together

"Finally we got some snow!" said Cody, reaching down to feel the cold, powdery stuff

"I was beginning to think that winter would never come" added Yolie

"I never realized how much I missed snow until now!" said Kari as she scooped up a hand full of snow then dropped it back on the ground

"Don't you have snow in America?" asked Cody

"Well, yeah we do, just not in North Carolina. During this time of year, I like to surf cause I love how the cold water feels on my skin! Do you guys surf here in Japan?" she asked

"No, but we like to snowboard!" answered Davis

"Not me! I rather stay in the ski lodge and sit by the fire!" said Yolie

"Oh, I love to snowboard. I haven't snow boarded in a long time. Not since Jeff Gordon and my family went skiing in Montana!"

"So you don't get any snow in North Carolina?" asked Jake

"No" answered Kari shaking her head, "I miss snow, but there is one thing I miss the most" as she scooped up another hand full snow and packed it in her hand into a small snowball

"What?" asked TK still walking, but now a few feet in front of her

"This" as she threw the snowball at TK and it landed on the back of his coat. TK stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to see Hope give a small wave and a big smile.

"Oh no you didn't!" said TK as he scooped up a hand full of snow and started to pack it into a snowball. "Now you're gonna get it!" Kari started to panic and run away from TK, only to make TK run after her. Kari ran towards the school, hoping TK wouldn't chase her through the crowd of students. But TK didn't stop, so neither did Kari. She kept running until she saw Mr. Michaelchuck standing outside making sure everyone was behaving. Kari tried to stop, but slipped on a sheet of ice and wiped out on her butt right in front of him. TK caught up to her and started to laugh, but immediately stopped when he saw Mr. Michaelchuck.

"Miss Kamiya where is your uniform?" he asked

_'Oh shit, I'm so screwed!! He's gonna blow my cover and TK's gonna hate me forever!!' _she thought to herself

_'Kamiya? Its Johnson! It must be true and I knew it!! Michaelchuck did smoke too much pot in the 70's!!' _TK thought to himself

"Um...It's in my book bag" answered Kari and quickly got up and walked away _'That was too close!'_

"Don't worry, he mixes up everyone's names! Must be from all the pot he smoked back in the 70's!" said TK as he caught up beside her, "Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, just my butt hurts, but its all good" answered Kari

"Good" and TK put the snowball down her coat and ran into the school

Kari jumped up and down trying to get the snowball or whatever was left of it out of her coat before it melted on her shirt, she was too late. She hurriedly walked to the girls bathroom and turned on the hand blower and positioned her back under it so her shirt could dry faster. When it was almost dry, she left and went to her locker so she wouldn't be late for first period. As Kari was about to walk through the door she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Jessica and two other girls standing by the door, signaling her to come over, and Kari obeyed.

"Hope right?" asked Jessica

"Yeah" answered Kari

"Great, just the person I wanted to talk to!" said Jessica in a giddy voice, "So how do you like school so far?"

"Um...its ok. I started petitions to get rid of those stupid and ugly school uniforms" she answered

"Ugh, I know! I've heard! These uniforms are so hard to accessorize! I don't have a single thing to go with this hideous thing!" agreed Jessica

"Wait, what about your little green purse you bought?" asked the girl on her left

"I know, I thought it would go good with the uniform. But the colors are so off, they clash!!" complained Jessica

"Really? I thought it would go good with the uniform!" added the other girl

"I know, I thought so too. But the uniform is such an ugly dark green and my purse is a light pretty green, they don't look good together!" replied Jessica, but she was getting off track from what she wanted to say, "So Hope, do you like anyone in our school?" asked Jessica

_'Don't say TK, she's gonna explode'_ Kari warned herself, "No, I'm still getting over my last boyfriend. We were really close and we thought it be best if we broke up before I moved" answered Kari

"Oh, that's good. I was hearing rumors that you liked TK. And well, he's my boyfriend and I want to keep it that way" said Jessica, "But if I ever catch you with my boyfriend, I am gonna kill you!" threatened Jessica in a deep and serious tone. "But since you don't like TK, we don't have to worry about that do we?" asked Jessica back in her happy voice again

"No" answered Kari shaking her head. Her happy mood was suddenly killed, thanks to Jessica. Kari followed Jessica and her friends into the classroom. She saw TK wave to her and signaled her to sit beside him again. But TK's smile turned into a frown as Jessica sat in the seat beside him and Kari sat down in the front. Jessica knew Hope was staring at them and gave TK a big fat kiss on the lips. TK was shocked by Jessica's sudden behavior and pushed her off of him. He got up and moved to a different spot, one closer to the front and closer to Hope.

_'Jessica is gonna kill me before this week is over, I just know it! I think I rather have Daemon kill me than Jessica! Why, TK, why? Why do ya have to be so damn cute, hott, and sexy?!?!'_ Kari wondered to herself

When the bell finally rang, Kari got up and left before anyone could get out of their desks. She walked to her locker and pulled out her cell phone. She was depressed and she knew one person that could cheer her up, Brian. She started to text Brian a message.

_Hey Brian!_

_How's life in the America? I miss u and the others sooo much! Think u could send me some plane tickets and I could stay in America 4ever?? Ttyl!_

_xoxo  
__Kari_

"Hey Hope!"

Kari panicked and shut her locker before anyone could see her cell phone, only to see it was Yolie, which calmed her down.

"Oh Yolie, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" she apologized

"Its ok, I'm kinda having a bad day. I'm a lil jumpy" said Kari

"Oh really? You seemed so happy this morning when you and TK were having a snowball fight" replied Yolie

"Yeah" said Kari and she gave Yolie a fake smile which turned into a frown

"What happened?" asked Yolie who put her arm around Hope and started walking to Hope's next class

"Nothing" Kari lied

"Oh come on! Something happened, now tell me" ordered Yolie

"Nothing happened!" she lied again

"Did TK say something to you?" asked Yolie

"What?" asked Kari

"Oh come on! I know you have something for him. It's _so_ obvious!" said Yolie

"Is it _that_ obvious!" asked Kari and Yolie nodded, "Oh Jessica is gonna kill me!"

"So that's what this is all about?" said Yolie, "Don't pay any attention to her. She doesn't mean half the stuff she says. She's so fake, I say go for it. Besides what are you waiting for?" and Kari shrugged her shoulders, "So are you gonna ask TK to the dance on Saturday? You two would make such a cute couple!!"

Kari was starting to get uncomfortable talking about her and TK. She was scared that Jessica might over hear and then Jessica would kill her! Kari was desperate to change the subject, anything but this. "Are you gonna ask Ken to the dance?" asked Kari

"What?" asked Yolie and stopped in the middle of the busy hallway

"Oh, come on Yolie! You told me you liked him and its sooo obvious." said Kari using the same line Yolie used on her

"Is it that obvious?" asked Yolie and Kari nodded, "Does Ken realize it?"

"He's just as blind as you. He doesn't have a clue!" answered Kari, "Go for it. You two make a cute couple. Besides what are _you_ waiting for?"

"Hey, you're saying exactly what I said to you!!" complained Yolie

"Maybe you should take your own advice!" suggested Kari, "I gotta go to class. Thanks for cheering me up Yolie"

"Hey, what are friends for?" and Kari smiled and walked away

She walked into her second period class, science. She sat down at one of the middle lab tables, and TK took the other seat at the same table. Kari was scared now. What would Jessica think if he saw them sitting at the same lab table? Just then, Jessica walked through the door and saw them together. As she took the seat behind them, she gave Kari a hateful glare.

"Hey, Hope! Are you mad at me? Cause you completely ignored me in first period" asked TK concerned he hurt her feelings

"No, no, its just...Jessica beat me to the seat!" answered Kari give TK a fake smile

"Oh, cause I thought you were mad at me and I didn't mean it to be...mean" replied TK

"Its ok" said Kari

"Ok class, get your notebooks out. We're taking notes" said the teacher as she started to write on the board

During class, Jessica looked over at her darling 'boyfriend'. He wasn't taking notes, nor was he even looking at the teacher. TK's focus was completely on Hope who sat beside him. Just the thought that he was more interested in the new girl than her made her furious. Jessica noticed how his notebook was completely blank, if she could only get the teacher to see this...

"Um...can you come help me? I think I screwed up in my notes?" Jessica asked and the teacher came to her side

"Everything looks right, but just to be sure you should get someone else's note to compare" suggested the teacher

"TK, honey, may I have your notes?" Jessica asked in a sweet, heavenly voice which snapped TK out of his daydream.

"Huh?" asked TK

"Jessica wants to compare her notes, she thinks she messed up" answered the teacher and she grabbed TK's blank notebook. "TK, where are your notes? Were you even paying attention?" asked the teacher and TK started to panic

"Jessica can look off of my notes" offered Kari.

"Thank you Hope for paying attention in my class" said the teacher as he took her notebook and gave it to Jessica. The teacher walked back to the front to continue the class. "TK, I want to talk to you after class"

"You can copy my notes" whispered Kari to TK

"Thanks" TK whispered back and gave a smile.

"What are friends for?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pandabear24- Can someone say love-triangle?? Jessica, TK, and Kari/Hope!! Don't forget to review please! PLEASE!!


	9. Stupid Girl

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

pandabear24- Ken, disclaimer please!

Ken- Ok...pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon.

pandabear24- That's it?? Ken I think you forgot a part

Ken-...If she did, she would be really rich and would be married to...Jamie McMurray?

pandabear24- Very good! But...I think I wanna marry Reed Sorensen. He's soooo cute!!!

Ken- ...

pandabear24- On with the story!!

**Listen to your Heart  
**Stupid Girl  
(don't own Alexz Johnson either)

Kari sat in her last period class, World History. She liked history, she didn't know why, but she loved it. The teacher gave the class extra time at the end to chat among themselves, but Kari just sat in her seat and doodled. Occasionally she looked over at Jessica to see her trying to keep TK's attention, while TK looked like he was about to fall asleep. _'How can TK like someone like Jessica?'_ Kari thought to herself. A few minutes later two junior girls came to their classroom.

"Um...can we talk to Hope Johnson please?" asked one of the girls

"Sure" answered the teacher, "Hope" Kari looked up from her doodle and walked to the door

"We need your help" said second girl as soon as Kari approached them, "I guess we should introduce ourselves first huh?" and Kari nodded, "My name is Natasha and this is my friend Alexa"

"Hi, what do you need help with?" asked Kari

"Our upcoming school dance" answered Alexa

"You see, our school dances are the same old boring dances we have every year. And attendance is dropping from year to year. So this year we want a theme for the dance and hopefully more people will show up. But we don't have any good ideas for a good theme." explained Natasha

"And how can I help?" asked Kari

"That's where you come in. We want you to Americanize our dance!" answered Alexa

"Americanize?" asked Kari,_ 'Is that even a word?'_

"Yeah, we what a cool theme that you used at your old school, some popular American music, American food, you know the works!" explained Natasha

"Um... well usually at this time of year we had a Snowball Dance" Kari suggested. She wasn't sure what they exactly wanted.

"That's a great theme!" exclaimed Natasha

"So was it a formal or casual dance? What did you do at the snowball?" asked Alexa

"It was a formal dance and you would bring a date to the dance and...dance. But everyone once in a while we actually did a Snowball" answered Kari

"A Snowball?" asked Natasha

"Yeah, you get everybody to stand in a circle and you get a boy and girl to start off dancing in the middle. Then someone yells 'Snowball!' and the girl goes and gets another boy to dance with and the boy gets another girl to dance with. They dance for a while and someone yells 'Snowball!' and they do the same thing over again until everyone in the circle is picked." explained Kari

"That sounds fun!" replied Alexa

"So would you mind to bring some American music to the dance?" asked Natasha

"Guys, I've been to so many American dances, I kinda just wanna go to a Japanese dance" said Kari, but both girls stood there silent, "I guess I could bring something..."

"Awesome!" replied Natasha, "and thanks for your help!"

"No problem" said Kari as she turned to go back inside the classroom, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" asked Alexa

"You guys don't do the whole king and queen thing do you?" asked Kari

"No" answered Natasha

"Good, cause every year its a huge popularity contest and every year someone gets really mad and really hurt. But since your not doing it, there is nothing to worry about" explained Kari and she walked back inside. The two girls looked at each other with the same idea and walked back to their classes.

Kari walked back to her desk and grabbed her books when the last bell rang. She walked back to her locker and pulled our her book bag and cell phone and walked down to cheer leading practice. She saw that Brian had texted her back and was going to read it when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kari turned around to see Davis standing, _'Oh no, not again!!'_

"Hey Hope!" he greeted excitedly

"Hey Davis" Kari greeted, knowing exactly what he was going to ask

"So I was thinking, since _you_ don't have a date to the dance and _I _don't have a date to the dance that _we_ should go_ together_!" said Davis

"Davis, you've asked me a million times already, and for the million and one time, I'll think about.." Kari stopped, and thought for a second, "Davis...I know you have this huge crush on me and to be honest, I don't feel that way about you." Davis's happy smile turned to a frown, "But any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. But you know what, I'm the luckiest girl in the world, because you are my best friend"

"You don't want to be my girlfriend?" asked Davis and Kari shook her head

"No, I don't see you as my boyfriend, but you know what? I see you as my best friend. The guy I can go to if I need to be cheered up or need a shoulder to cry on" answered Kari

"But if you ever needed a date to a dance..." asked Davis who started to cheer up again

"You'd be the first person I'd call!" answered Kari

"Awesome!!" exclaimed Davis and he ran almost skipping all the way to practice to brag to all the guys

TK was a few feet behind them, but far enough where he couldn't hear what they were saying. That and he couldn't hear because of Jessica's babbling about crap he cared less for. When he saw Davis skipping down the hallway, TK feared the worst and jogged up to Hope.

"You didn't say yes to Davis did you?" asked TK

"No, I told him I didn't want him to be my boyfriend, but that I wanted him to be my best friend and obviously he's ok with it!" answered Hope and TK gave a sigh of relief. "So who are you going to the dance with?"

"Well I actually want to go with...y" answered TK before he was interrupted

"TK's gonna go with me!" said Jessica as she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Oh, that's great!" said Kari trying to hide her displeasure, _'Duh, I shoulda known that!'_

"Hope, Hope!" yelled Seth down the hallway, running to catch up with the trio

"Seth?" asked Kari, "What's wrong?"

_'Gotta ask her before Takaishi asks her' _thought Seth to himself, "I was gonna ask last night before things got out of hand, but will you go to the dance with me?"

_'Noooooooo'_ thought TK to himself, _'Say no Hope please, say no!!'_

_'If I cant go with TK, I guess he's better than half the boys that have asked me'_ Kari thought, "Sure, I'd love to!" answered Kari, _'I am such a stupid girl, I am sooo retarded!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" yelled Daemon to Geezamon

"I..I..I..Don't...Know" stuttered Geezamon

"She never shows up when she's suppose to!" he continued yelling, "How am I suppose to conquer the Digital World if my personal lil puppet is NEVER HERE!!!"

"I don't know Master" answered Geezamon

"We only have one area left to conquer, Primary Village. Then I have conquered the whole Digital World and everyone shall call me Master!! Then, with the Kari's help I can do the same with her world!" said Daemon

"Do you think she would actually help you conquer her world?" asked Geezamon

"Why let her think? I can simply make her. By then, her friends will be destroyed and she'll have no one to turn to but me. She'll do anything I say, as long as I promise her something of value to her...like her freedom" answered Daemon

"You are gonna give her...her freedom?" asked Geezamon

"No, but if she thinks I will, she'll keep working for me!" answered Daemon, "But none of that will ever happen is she doesn't show up!! Go get her!" ordered Daemon

"Master, I don't think that's wise. Shouldn't Gatomon go get her?" asked Geezamon

"Gatomon!!" Daemon yelled for the little white feline

"What? Ya woke me from my catnap!" she asked in her sassy tone of voice

"I need you to go and get Kari and bring her ass to me now!!" he yelled at her, but Gatomon just stood there. "NOW!!"

"Ok, Ok!" and Gatomon walked up to the little TV, _'Geez, if that's a good day for him, I don't want to see him one a bad one!'_

----------------------------------------------------

Kari walked home from cheer leading practice after sneaking into the boys locker room to leave TK a note that she couldn't come over tonight. This had been by far the worst day in Japan since she had moved back. Jessica's words were still stuck in her head. If Jessica would actually kill her, what would TK think of Jessica? However, eventually TK would find out that Hope was actually Kari, and would be really pissed too. She walked into her apartment to find it just as she had left it. _'Is anyone gonna unpack this stuff? I guess I have to' _

"Hello? Anyone here?" Kari yelled, but no one answered. She walked to the kitchen counter to see a piece of paper.

_Kari,_

_Your father and I went out on a business meeting. Here's $50, go buy some groceries and get yourself something to eat. _

_Love,  
__Mom and Dad_

"Great, some stay-at-home mom I have. She's more like a stay-away-from-home mom" Kari mumbled to herself when something jumped on her back

"Kari!!" Gatomon greeted

"Gatomon? What are you doing here?? You know not to come to my world unless I bring you!" Kari said to her digimon

"Daemon sent me. He's really pissed that you haven't been coming to the Digi World lately, like really pissed" explained Gatomon

"Great, now no one's gonna unpack all this crap!" complained Kari

"I was ease dropping on Daemon. He said we only have one area to do and we conquered the Digi World!" said Gatomon

"That's great!" exclaimed Kari, but Gatomon shook her head, "What's wrong?"

"Daemon lied to you. All these years he has been using you. Once we conquer the last area, he wants to conquer this world! Kari we gotta stop him!" explained Gatomon

"What? How am I suppose to destroy him? You can't even destroy him!" asked Kari

"The Digidestin can." suggested Gatomon

"Yeah, we're gonna waltz up the Digidestin and say, '_Hi, Daemon used me in his plan to take over the Digi World, can you help me destroy him?'" _Kari sarcastically replied, _"_I don't think so Gatomon"

"Well I don't know, but we cant let him take over the real world!" said Gatomon, "Kari, I have played puppet once before in my life and I didn't enjoy it. And frankly, I don't want to make the same mistake again. Please Kari, we have found TK again. Can we please quit and get out of this before something horrible happens?"

"I know, I know. Lets go, but we have to act like we know nothing of his whole plan" said Kari and walked up to the computer and landed in Daemon's castle

"Its about time you show up!" yelled the dark winged, horned digimon

"I have a life, so my friends and my schoolwork come before conquering the Digi World." Kari spat back, "Now lets hurry this up, I have plans tonight"

"Don't you ever use that tone of voice with me!" threatened Daemon in a deep, evil voice. He took off his medallion that hung from his neck.

"Or what?" asked Kari defiantly. Daemon took his medallion and hit her across the face with it. He would have used his powers instead, but knew that they could easily killed her. The force of the medallion hitting her, made Kari fall to the floor.

"Get away from her!" yelled Gatomon rushing between the two

"Next time I'll use my powers!" he threatened, "Go to Primary Village, its the only area we haven't conquered. I have sent an army of Shoeymon to attack and take over the place. Go and make sure things go smoothly and be sure to stop the Digidestin if they try to interfere. If you two can manage to succeed, I will keep my promise to Kari and let you see your friends again" explained Daemon in a calm voice, acting like nothing had happened, "Be sure to tell Kari that when she wakes up"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, guys!!" yelled as Yolie ran to TK, Jake, and Davis as they exited out the doors from basketball practice "The Digi Princess is attacking Primary Village, the last area left in the Digi World!"

"We gotta hurry before she does!" added Cody and all five Digidestin ran to the computer lab and met with Ken who was ready to go.

"Could you guys take any longer?" asked Ken and he lifted his D-3 to the screen, everyone but Jake was sucked into the computer.

"Have you guys ever realized that the Digi World keeps getting darker and darker every time we come?" asked Cody

"What are you talking about?" asked Davis

"Like, two years ago, when Oikawa died and gave his life to preserve the Digi World, it was bright, beautiful and so...alive. Now two years later, look at it. It seems so dark, dreary, so...dead" explained Cody

"You're right!" agreed Yolie as she looked around the almost dead world

"Its like the darkness is taking control" said TK, "But what could be causing it to die?"

"I don't know" answered Ken, "I don't know"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon looked at Daemon in disgust and then digivolved into Angewomon. She picked Kari up and they flew over to Primary Village and landed on top of a giant, soft pyramid made of building blocks. The Shoeymon were already there, attacking Electmon and all of the digimon that guarded Primary Village. Right on cue, the Digidestin showed up, trying to save their beloved village. Angewomon de-digivolved back into Gatomon so that they wouldn't be seen. She kept a good watch of the hard fought battle and of her unconscious partner and best friend. But the Digidestin were out numbered, and they couldn't handle the large mass of mind-controlled digimon. They were losing by the minute and every second their digimon got weaker and weaker.

"Davis, we have to retreat! The digimon can barely take anymore!" yelled TK

"We can't, we can't retreat! We can't lose this battle! The fate of the Digi World depends on us!" Davis yelled back

"If we continue, our digimon will die! Then how are we suppose to save the Digi World then?!" Yolie yelled to Davis. Davis looked at his digimon X-Veemon struggling to fight off the Shoeymon and looked back at his friends.

"...Let's retreat!" said Davis in a heart broken voice. The Digidestin grabbed their tired digimon and hurried to the nearest portable TV they could find. They landed back into the computer lab with Jake waiting for their return.

"Did we win?" asked Jake excitedly, expecting a victory

"We lost" answered Davis to Jake almost embarrassed to tell him, "We...lost"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pandabear24- **Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Please keep reviewing!!**

I also wanted to explain the whole darkness thing Cody was referring to if ya guys didn't catch on. (Here is how I see it) Kari stood for light and she use to fight for good which gave light power over the darkness. But now that Kari is fighting for evil, the light is getting over powered by the darkness, there for its darker in the Digital World than it was like two years like Cody was saying... Just thought I'd explain it for ya'll...but that's just how I interpret it!


	10. Let Me Go

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT** own Digimon. If she did she would be married to Reed Sorensen and only him

pandabear24- See Ken, that wasn't so bad!! But I think I want to marry Jimmie Johnson

Ken- ...

pandabear24- **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!** Now on with the story!

**Listen to your Heart  
**'Let Me Go'  
(don't own Three Doors Down either)

"I can't believe we lost!" said Yolie in a daze as she and the other Digidestin started walking home with their digimon

"Where did we go wrong?" asked Upamon at he sat on Cody's head

"More like when did we go wrong?" added Cody just as dazed as Yolie

"Guys, it was bound to happen one of these days. We couldn't win them all, and we gotta move on!" said TK trying to cheer everyone up. To say TK wasn't sad about losing this last important battle against the Digi Princess was untrue. It affected him deeply, he hated the darkness and now the darkness had taken over the Digi World. But TK had 'more important' thoughts on his mind, like Hope.

"How can you? All those digimon depended on us to help and save them, and we failed them! And now the Digi World is conquered by some ruthless, psychotic teenager! So don't tell me to move on!" Yolie yelled at TK

"Whatever. I'm not gonna stand here and mope around all day, I'm going to have fun, live my life" said TK as he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. "Ahh, Yolie, you do by any chance have Hope's phone number or cell phone number?"

"Yeah... wait! How come Davis isn't having one of his outbursts?" asked Yolie

"Cause I'm her best friend!" answered Davis proudly

"What?" asked Jake

"Well today I asked her to go to the dance with me"

_'Wow, that's nothing new' _thought Yolie to herself

"And she was about to say yes, but then she told me that she knew I had a crush on her. Which leads me to believe one of you guys told her, but anyway she said that she didn't want to be my girlfriend, but she rather be my best friend. And she said if she ever needed a date to a dance, I'm the first one she's gonna call!" explained Davis

"Wow, she really knows how to let down a guy easy!" said Yolie

"Yolie, I need that number!" said TK impatiently

"Yeah, yeah, its..." started Yolie as she pulled out her cell phone and started looking for Hope's number in her contacts list, "Its 555-2448"

"Thanks Yolie" and TK started his way home

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kari slowly started to open her eyes. She looked around to see herself back in her room. She couldn't remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was being in Daemon's castle. She slowly started to get up in her bed, but suddenly felt a surge of pain come from her head.

"You're awake! You had me so scared!"

Kari laid back down on her bed and the pain in her head started to get worse and worse. She turned her head to see Angewomon standing at the door coming toward her. She started to get back up and Angewomon helped her.

"Here, take this. This should take the pain away" ordered Angewomon as she held out her hand with two blue pills. Kari took the pills from Angewomon, and Angewomon handed her a glass of water to take them with.

"Angewomon, what happened? I cant remember a thing!" asked Kari holding her head

"Your mouth got the best of you again. Daemon lost his temper with you and swung his medallion at you and knocked you unconscious. Daemon conquered the last area.The whole Digi World belongs to him. Kari we got to do something.We got to stop him" explained Angewomon

"I know Angewomon, I know. But what can we do?" asked Kari as she rubbed her face. Kari slowly and painfully got out of bed and started walking to her mirror.

"Kari, I wouldn't look in the m..." warned Angewomon

"How am I suppose to hide this?" exclaimed Kari. Her whole left eye was black and blue and the entire left side of her face was swollen and red.

"Here, let me try something" said Angewomon and Kari sat back down on her bed. Angewomon placed her hands on Kari's face and went into a deep concentration. A few seconds later, Kari could feel the pain starting to go away and knew her eye was starting to get better. Angewomon took her hands away and Kari got up to the mirror again.

"Angewomon, you took almost all the swelling and the pain away! You can barely tell I got hit! Thank you so much!" and Kari gave her a big hug. They were interrupted by a small ringing noise. Kari walked to her cell phone that laid on her desk and looked at the caller ID. It was a number she didn't recognize, but she still answered it anyway.

"Hello, may I ask who this is?" Kari answered politely to the stranger on the other end

_"Hope!! For a second I thought I had the wrong number" TK answered_

"TK? How'd you get my number?" Kari asked panicky

_"Yolie gave it to me" _answered TK,_ "What's wrong, you sound like you just saw a ghost?" _asked TK

"Nothing" answered Kari, as calm as she could get herself

_"Oh, anyway, I was wondering why you couldn't come over tonight, I could really use some help with math." _asked TK

"Oh, I forgot that I still had to unpack" answered Kari

_"Oh, well in that case, maybe I can come over help you unpack, when we're done you can help me" _suggested TK

"No" answered Kari quickly, "I mean no, um I just feel like being alone for a night. That and I want to get to bed early so I'm rested for the game tomorrow!" lied Kari

_"Oh, that's a good idea. Maybe I should go to bed early too. How about you come over Friday night, you can help me with math, and afterwards I can rent some movies and we could hang out" _suggested TK

"That sounds like fun" said Kari

_"Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow! Later!" _

"Later" and Kari closed her phone. _'Jessica's gonna kill me before this week is over'_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kari woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror. Her black and blue mark was still there, but Kari hoped it could be easily hidden with make-up. She got dressed in blue jeans and a blue Hollister t-shirt. She spent most of her time in the mirror, trying to decide if she needed more make-up on her eye or not. She finally left for school and tried to stay away from TK and the others. If she didn't hang around TK or the others, Jessica wouldn't see her with him. She decided to hide out in Yolie's parent's convenience store. While she was there she ordered a capochino to warm up her cold body. As she left and made her way to school she heard someone call out her name.

"Hey Hope!" greeted Yolie. Kari turned around to see Yolie and the whole gang behind her.

"Hi" Kari replied, smiling a fake smile

"What happened to you!" panicked TK and rushed to her side

"What do you mean?" asked Kari, acting confused

"Your eye is black and blue!" explained Jake who too, was at her side

"Jessica didn't punch you did she? Most of the time she's all talk, never once has she said something and actually done it!" said Yolie

"Jessica punched you!" TK panicked even more

"No, no, Jessica didn't touch me" said Kari

"Then what happened?" asked Cody concerned

"Yeah, how did you get that black and blue mark?" asked Davis

"I was unpacking last night and I wasn't watching where I was going, and I turned around and walked straight into a wall!" lied Kari

"Ouch, but you're ok right?" asked Jake sincerely

"Yeah, I'm fine. But is it _that_ noticeable?" asked Kari and everyone nodded, "Shit"

They walked to school together. Once they entered the building, Kari headed to the locker room to hang up her cheer leading uniform in there and to try to make her eye less noticeable. The others all walked to their lockers and to their first hour class. Kari started walking into the locker room when she heard three oh to familiar voices from inside. Kari stopped and tried to listen to what Jessica and her entourage of girls were saying.

"So Jessica, what were you doing last night?" asked one of the girls in I-know-what-you-were-doing voice

"Me and Seth...in the coach's room" answered Jessica almost proud of herself

"Wait, wait, I thought you were with Josh?" asked another girl

"Oh, don't act like you don't know Alicia. Josh was so last week, and Brandon was the week before, and then Josh again, then Brandon's twin brother Brendan, and I think...Tyler before him and..." answered the other girl

"Ok, ok Krista! You don't need to go through the entire list of guys I did it with, geez"

_'TK, if you only knew what that bitch was doing to you' _thought Kari

"Ok girls, lets go. Its time to make that new girl, Hope Johnson's day a living hell" said Jessica as she and the other two girls started to leave. "Ugh, I hate everything about her!"

Kari panicked and hid behind the door before the three girls could see her. She waited for a few seconds before she came out, afraid that they knew she was listening to their conversation. When Kari was certain the coast was clear, she came out from behind the door.

"Well I hate everything about you too" Kari said to herself as she hung up her uniform and applied more make-up to her eye. When she was done she quickly walked to her locker and grabbed her books for first hour. She made it through the door just as the second bell rang. The class was fooling around, the boys were playing poker in the back or drawing obscene pictures on the board and the girls were standing around talking. Jessica was sitting on TK's lap with her arms around his neck, talking to her friends. Kari walked into the classroom about to sit down in the front when she saw Jake waving to her.

"I saved you a seat" said Jake

"Thanks" replied Kari and smiled gratefully

"I know we don't talk much, but you know what?" asked Jake

"What?" asked Kari, unsure where his question was going

"You remind me of my best friend from when I was eight" answered Jake

"Really?" Kari started to tense up and get scared that Jake would realize that it was her

"Yeah, she had the same brown hair, same ruby red eyes, and same bubbly personality" replied Jake

"What happened to her?" asked Kari, trying to keep herself calm

"She moved to America. I haven't seen or talked to her since" Jake answered in a sad voice, "I wish there was a way I could find her. Maybe I could send her a letter or e-mail or try to contact her somehow"

"Yeah" agreed Kari, trying to keep their conversation as normal as possible

"Class, everybody find their seats. Boys, you know I told you not to play poker in school!" yelled Miss Harrison, "Everybody take out their homework assignments, we are going to go over them"

"Hey Hope, do you think you can help me study for the test next hour?" Jake whispered

"You didn't study did you?" asked Kari and Jake shook his head no, "Ok"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari walked through the lunch line trying to find something edible to eat. She saw something that looked like pudding and decided to take it. She walked to a table and sat down and Jake sat beside her. All morning, Jake was taking advantage of TK's absence around Hope. And all morning, Jessica wouldn't let TK out of her sight. So Jake hung around Hope, which made TK very jealous. TK finally made it through the line to find Jake had beaten him to sit by Hope. He could see them talking and laughing. TK knew Jake was flirting with her, Jake always told jokes when he was flirting with girls. Seeing that pissed TK off and started marching over to the table when Jessica stepped in his way

"TK, honey, we have to talk about our plans for the dance this weekend!" and she dragged him to her table with all her friends

"That's sooo funny!" laughed Kari to Jake

"What's funny?" asked Cody as he, Yolie, Ken, and Davis all sat down at the table with them

"This joke Jake told me. Ok, two pretzels were walking down the street and one was a salted!!" and Kari laughed again and so did everyone at the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Kari knew it, school was almost over. She had spent all day with Jake and it reminded her of old times. They spent the day talking about everything and anything. TK had watched this all, the laughing, the flirting and everything in between. He would have gone over to stop this, but he could never get out of Jessica's sights for more than a minute. Talk about clingy!

"Hey Hope, you want to go and get something to eat after school. With both JV and varsity games tonight, its gonna be atleast 9:00 before we eat again" said Jake

"Sure"

So when the final bell rang, the two made their way to a small fast food restaurant a few blocks away from the school. Kari ordered a small order of french fries and a small ice cream while Jake ordered a cheeseburger and french fries. Not exactly the healthiest food to eat before a game, but it sure was appetizing. When they were ready to leave, it was almost 5:30, so they walked back to the school. They both went to their respected locker rooms to change. Jake had his uniform on and was walking out when TK walked in.

TK had seen Jake flirting with Hope all day. He tried to talk to Hope, but Jessica kept coming up with lame excuses so he couldn't. All his anger had built up and TK needed something to take it out on. When TK saw Jake leaving the locker room, TK shoved him up against the lockers.

"What the hell TK? Let me go!" said Jake after TK through him up against the wall

"What are you doing flirting with Hope? You know that I like her!" TK yelled at him

"You never directly told me you liked her. This past week you have almost completely ignored me and the others because you have been spending so much time with her" replied Jake

"I've been spending so much time with her cause I like her!" he yelled again

"So what, I've been hanging around her. What bug crawled up your ass?" Jake asked

"Just leave her alone! She's mine" TK yelled at him

"Man, your sounding like Davis, grow up. She's not yours, so don't treat her like property. Besides, you already have a girlfriend" Jake replied

"You know damn well, that I don't like Jessica" TK yelled back

"You know Takaishi, you should be happy that a girl actually likes you and loves you. All these years since we've been friends, I've supported you in everything you did. And now finally something good happens to me, and all you can do is complain how I'm taking it away you from you!!" Jake yelled back

"Wow, someone needs to fill me in next time when the geeks get the girls" said TK,_ 'Oh shit'_

"Fuck you Takaishi! I cant believe I even considered you a friend" replied Jake and he walked out of the locker room

"Jake wait, I didn't..." but Jake was already gone

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pandabear24- Don't ya just love a good love triangle?? Anyway don't forget to review when your finished reading this chapter!!

**Here's a little preview from the next chapter...**

"Jake," Kari started to say, "I have something important to tell you"


	11. I Wonder

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

pandabear24- Hey Ken! How's it going?

Ken- Good, just working on this chapter's disclaimer...

pandabear24- Oh, oh, lets here it!

Ken- Oh, ok pandabear24 **DOES NOT**own Digimon. If she did, she would be freakin rich and would be married to Jimmie Johnson and would live happily ever after

pandabear24- Ken, that was awesome! But do ya think ya can change it to Jeff Gordon?

Ken- I guess I'm used to this...sure

pandabear24- What does that mean?

Ken- On with the story!

**Listen to your Heart  
**'I Wonder'  
(don't own Kellie Pickler either)

"Hey Hope! Good job out there! For someone who learned all those moves in just two days, you were awesome out there!" Yolie praised her

"Thanks Yolie, it was so much fun! That game was a real nail bitter but it kinda seemed like Jake and TK were being ball hogs" said Kari

"Yeah, I don't know what was wrong with them tonight. They are the team's best two players and they always play so well together, but tonight...I don't know what happened" said Yolie

"Hey Hope!" greeted TK as he ran up to her

"Hey TK! Good job tonight!" said Kari

"Thanks" replied TK as he turned to see if Jake was coming, "I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together?"

"Sure" and Kari smiled

**Somewhere on the other side of the court...**

"Hey Jessica, do you want to..._hang out_" asked Seth

"Well I really wanted to walk home with TK, just so TK couldn't hang out with that new Johnson girl..." Jessica started to say, "But sure. Monica!" she ordered her friend to come. "Monica, I want you to follow TK home. Make sure if he does walk home with that Johnson girl that they don't do something I wouldn't approve of. I wanna know everything they do!"

"Ok...But why can't you do it?" she asked

"Because me and Seth are going to be busy tonight!" she snapped back, "Now go, I think they are leaving!"

----------------------------------------------------

"I'm kinda surprised you guys won tonight" Kari said as she walked out of the gym with TK

"Why do you say that?" asked TK

"Well, you guys didn't really play as a team!" answered Kari, "Half the time you shot you'd be covered and Jake or Davis would be wide open! And when Jake went up for the shot he'd be covered and you would be open. You guys didn't even pass the ball to each other, which resulted in like a million turnovers! You guys could have won that game so much easier if you wouldn't have been such ball hogs"

"Oh" TK knew she was right

"But none the less, you still played a good game!" as she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm friendly smile, which seemed to lift his spirits

"Thanks" he replied

"Well, this is my building. I think I can make it the rest of the way" she smiled again and started walking to the doors

"Hope wait" TK said before she went in

"Yeah" she replied

"I have to beg you to not go to the dance with Seth...But...To go...With me" said TK hesitantly

"Huh? As much as you don't want to believe it, Seth is a good person and I couldn't do that to him two days before the dance. Besides, what about Jessica? I don't think she'd appreciate it if you just ditched her two days before the dance" replied Kari, _'I bet they wouldn't mind going with each other though'_

"I guess...you're right" admitted TK and he turned to leave

"TK" she said calling out his name

"Yeah" he replied

"Save me a slow dance" she said to him and he smiled

In the moonlight, Hope looked radiant in TK's eyes. Her hair was now down and she was still in her cheer leading uniform, which hugged her slender body perfectly. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled like the stars and her smile was as gentle as the moon. The lights from the apartment building above shown down on her like an angel. TK just couldn't resist giving her a goodnight kiss. He leaned in and so did she. Their lips got closer and closer and closer until...

Kari's cell phone rang. It startled the two and immediately they jumped back. Kari answered her phone

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Kari, remember I told you I would check up on you!" said Tai in English

"Yeah I remember. But why did you have to call now?" Kari asked in English

"I'll see you tomorrow Hope" said TK and he turned and went home

"See you tomorrow TK" said Kari and she continued talking to Tai

"Damn it" cursed Monica, "I missed everything! I knew I shouldn't have stopped for ice cream!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari woke up the next morning, happy and peppy just like most mornings. She got dressed and walked to the mirror. Her black eye was barely noticeable and that was without makeup. She quickly grabbed something to eat and ran out of her apartment building to hurry and catch up with the others.

"Hey guys" she greeted cheerfully

"Hope, you are differently cut out for a cheerleader" said Cody

"Why do you say that?" she asked

"Every time I see you, you are always happy, cheerful, and full of energy" answered Cody

"Thanks" replied Kari, "Oh Jake, Davis good job out there last night"

"Thanks" they both said together as they all climbed up the steps into the school. Jake, Davis, Cody, Yolie, and Ken all rushed off to their lockers which left TK and Hope to talk.

"So you excited for the race this weekend? I bet Rusty Wallace is going to win, that or Jeff or Jimmie" said TK

"What?" asked Kari. She was confused but realized what was going on. "TK, have you been watching a lot of Speed Channel lately?"

"No" he answered wondering where she was going with this.

"TK,." she said to him, "Nascar doesn't start for another month or so. If you're trying to impress me, you don't need to watch or like Nascar to do that. I like you for who you are."

"Really?" TK asked and she nodded her head. "But to be honest, I find Nascar kinda...cool" TK replied truthfully

"You do?" asked Kari surprised

"Yeah, I think Jimmie Johnson is such an awesome driver. I looked at the stats and he's by far the most consistent driver in the series, behind Jeff Gordon. Its sad, he's such a good driver and he only has two championships" said TK

"TK...if you haven't been watching Speed Channel, how do you know so much Nascar?" she asked in amazement. Never in her wildest dreams, did she ever image TK being a Nascar fan

"I've been reading books. I know that Jim Roper is the first winner, only by default. The first Daytona 500 was broadcasted on national television in 1979 and was quite popular cause of a fight between Cale Yarborough and Donnie Allison. The on track rivalries between Darrell Waltrip and Dale Earnhardt. Richard Petty retired in 1992, also Jeff's first start. Dale Earnhardt tragically died in 2001 and present day stuff" explained TK

"TK, that is amazing!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. "But you probably didn't know, that Rusty Wallace retired three years ago" said Kari

"What?" exclaimed TK and Kari nodded. He felt like such a fool, he was so embarrassed

"But when Nascar does start back up again in February, I'll invite you over to show you a real Nascar experience that you can't find in any book" she said and smiled, "But we better get to class!"

"We still on for tonight? I got some movies picked out and three different kinds of popcorn depending on how much butter you like on your popcorn" asked TK

"Heck yeah! A girl can never turn up a movie night" answered Kari

They stopped at their lockers to get their books and headed for first period. TK and Kari entered the math room to see all the seats taken except for two. One by Jessica and the other by Jake. Kari walked over and sat down by Jake, definitely not wanting to sit by Jessica, which left TK to sit by his 'girlfriend'.

----------------------------------------------------------

"The motivational speaker canceled. He said he got a better paying job across town" said Helen to Mr. Michaelchuck

"What!" he exclaimed, "Where am I going to get a replacement in just three days? The lyceum is on Monday!"

"I don't know" replied Helen

TK, Jake, Davis, and Kari were all walking to fourth period gym class. It was the first time all morning Jessica wasn't following TK, so he used the valuable time to talk with Hope and the others, but mainly Hope. The tension between Jake and TK was still there, but neither of them was about to apologize.

"So did you have gym class in America?" asked Davis

"Guys, just because I lived in America, doesn't mean we didn't have gym. I lived in America for seven years, I am no different than you except that I can speak English...fluently. I still went to school. I still participated in sports and activities. I'm no different than you guys" said Kari

"Miss Kamiya" yelled Mr. Michaelchuck. Kari cringed and started to panic.What was she going to do? The others didn't know who Kari Kamiya was, except for TK and Jake, but still she panicked. She was slightly relieved when TK or Jake didn't respond to her real identity. She continued walking with the boys, acting like she didn't hear Mr. Michaelchuck. "Miss Kamiya" he repeated again. This time, all the boys looked back seeing Mr. Michaelchuck trying to catch up with the small group. It didn't register in Jake and TK's minds what Mr. Michaelchuck wanted and why he was saying Kari Kamiya. It completely slipped their minds.

"What does he want?" asked Jake pointing back to their fat school principal. Kari immediately looked back and saw Mr. Michaelchuck trying to catch up to them.

"Guys, I think...He wants to talk to me?" said Kari, acting confused, "Why don't you guys go on without me, I'll catch up later" and the boys continued walking to gym. She walked up to Mr. Michaelchuck assuming he wanted to lecture her about not wearing the uniform and how much detention she would get now. "I know, I know, I should be wearing my uniform. Just give me detention and let me get to my class" said Kari

"Yes, you do have detention after school but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with your friends on how your life in America was pretty much the same as it is here" explained Mr. Michaelchuck

"Yeah, so" replied Kari

"I want you to give a speech on it" said Mr. Michaelchuck

"What?" exclaimed Kari

"Yeah, our motivational speaker bailed on us and we need a replacement" explained Mr. Michaelchuck

"So you're going to have me do it? I don't think so. I don't do speeches" said Kari crossing her arms

"If you do it, I'll bring up the uniforms at the next school meeting this Sunday night and get rid of them. And if that's not good enough for you, you don't have detention tonight." bribed Mr. Michaelchuck, Kari stood and thought for a few seconds.

"You have a deal" and they shook hands on it

-------------------------------------------------

Kari was going through the lunch line, trying to find something edible. Not much on her plate, she walked and sat down at the nearest empty table, Jake was right behind her. Once again, Jessica dragged TK off to hang out with her entourage. Yolie and the others were still going through the line. So Jake tried out some of his new jokes out on Kari.

"That is sooo funny! Where do you find all these jokes?" she asked laughing her head off, but Jake shrugged his shoulders, "Have you tried the mushy stuff yet?What does it taste like?"

"I don't know...It kinda tastes...Coconutty" he answered taking another spoonful of the mystery food on his plate

"Ugh, I'm allergic to coconut! Last time I had it, I broke out in a horrible rash" she replied, disgusted with the food on her plate, "Here, you seem to like it.You can have it!" and Jake took his spoon and scooped it on to his plate

_'Man, she reminds me of Kari. Kari even had a coconut allergy' _he thought to himself, thinking back to the time she was at his house and his mom just made a cake. The frosting was coconut flavored, and a half hour later Kari had a rash. "Did I ever tell you that you remind me of an old friend of mine. Her name was Kari" said Jake

"Yeah, you told me" answered Kari

"Oh, it's weird cause you look so much like her." Jake replied, "I had the biggest crush on her. I wonder what she's doing now?"

_'Sitting right here, Jake I'm right here! Ugh...I am so sick of lying to everyone!"_ Kari thought to herself. "Jake" Kari started to say, "I have something important to tell you"

"Kari!" Ken yelled at her as he walked towards her.The others were still going through the line. "Its been five days! You've ignored me and haven't told me what the hell is going on!"

"Keep your voice down! You're gonna cause a scene. I was just about to tell Jake, I suppose I'll tell you both" Kari whispered to Ken. When Kari and Jake got up from the table, Yolie, Davis, and Cody all sat down. "Excuse us guys, but I need to talk to Ken and Jake privately"

The three of them walked around the school three times while Kari told them everything. Starting way back when she was eight until present day. Although she was scared, she answered their questions. She was scared they would hate her and wouldn't want to be around her. Worst of all, she was scared they might tell TK.

"I'm disappointed in you Kari. I've never known you to be a coward and...and what you did was very cowardish." said Ken.He turned and walk away

"Ken wait!" she yelled

"What?" he asked in an aggravated voice

"You won't tell TK will you?" she asked

"No" he replied and paused, "Cause you're gonna tell him yourself" and he walked back to the table where the others were eating.

"Its actually you." Jake mumbled to himself, "Its actually you! All this time I thought it was you and it was!" but Jake couldn't bare to look at her. He had a million questions going through his mind, each one waiting to be asked. He was filled with happiness, anger, hate, and joy all at the same time

"I'm so sorry Jake" she apologized "I wish I could have told you sooner"

"You could have, right from the start. Like Ken said, I'm disappointed in you. You're not the same Kari I knew when you were eight" replied Jake and he started to walk back to the others, "As much as I want to go tell TK myself, I'm gonna let you handle that"

Jake left Kari standing all by herself outside. She felt better for finally telling someone her secret. But she felt guilty and really scared that she still had to tell TK, let alone the entire school. She didn't know what to do, she was scared, emotionally stressed, and couldn't take this anymore.

"I just want to go home, back to America!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pandabear24- Hey I hope ya like it so far!There is only seven chapters left!Anyway, **please don't forget to review**! But here is a lil preview of the next chapter and a lil of what to expect!

_"I lied. I lied about everything. My name is not Hope Johnson, its Kari Kamiya" Kari answered_

Ohhhhh, suspenseful!


	12. I'd Do Anything

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

pandabear24- Ken! Disclaimer please!

Ken- I'm here, I'm here! pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon. If she did, she would be the richest person in the world and would be married to Jeff Gordon

pandabear24- Good job Ken! But I think I want to marry Brian Vickers

Ken- Again?

pandabear24- Yes again, cause I love Brian!

Ken- Ugh...I suppose

pandabear24- **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!** Your reviews rock my socks off!! On with the story!

**Listen to your Heart  
**I'd Do Anything  
(don't own Simple Plan either)

Kari had finally calmed herself down when the first bell rang. Reluctantly she got up from her spot on the cold ground and walked back into the school. Her happy, peppy attitude was replaced with a sad and depressed one. She knew that Ken and Jake wouldn't admit it but they deep down hated her. She couldn't bare to look at their faces cause they would only make her sadder. She walked to her locker and saw Yolie there.

"Hey Hope! Where were you? You didn't return with Ken and Jake." she asked. When Yolie saw her sad expression she was worried, "What happened?" but Kari only shook her head, "Hope, something happened. Tell me!" but Kari kept shaking her head. "You know what? I don't know why you're sad but I'm gonna try to cheer you up. Oh my gosh, I know the perfect thing that will cheer you up! Tonight, you and me go shopping for a dress for the dance tomorrow night. I've been sooo busy this week I haven't had time!"

"I already have a dress" Kari said in a sad tone of voice

"What?" Yolie asked surprised

"I've been to so many Nascar banquet awards shows, I have a million dresses" Kari answered still in her sad voice

"Then you gotta let me come over and like see them!" Yolie demanded

"I don't know..." Kari started to say

"Oh, please Hope! I just want to see them!" she begged Kari

"Ok, for a little bit" Kari gave in

"Thank you soooo much Hope! You're truly are a good friend!" Yolie said, "Oh, I gotta go to class, see you tonight!"

Kari spent the rest of the afternoon sad and depressed. Jake didn't want to be around her and Jessica kept TK from coming anywhere near her. She started to wish her family had never moved back to Japan in the first place. Her life back in America was perfect and she had it all. Now she wished she had it all back

The day had drug on and Kari and Yolie were walking home. Yolie kept babbling on how her and Ken were gonna be the cutest couple at the dance. After Kari told Yolie that it was obvious the two of them liked each other, Yolie finally asked Ken to the dance, he gladly accepted. Though Kari highly doubted that Yolie and Ken would be the cutest couple. That self proclaimed award would go to Jessica and TK, if not one of the junior or senior couples.

"This is where I live, sorry about the mess. We've been back in Japan for two weeks and we still haven't unpacked!" Kari apologized for the mess when they walked into the apartment and walked into Kari's bedroom. Kari walked to her closet and showed Yolie all the dresses she had. Kari had a lot of dresses, most of them were dresses she wore to the Nascar banquet in past years.

"Oh my gosh Hope! These dresses are beautiful!" Yolie exclaimed looking at each dress

"I wore this one last year. It was a little too big and a little too long on me" said Kari was she took a lilac colored dress off the rack and gave it to Yolie

"Hope, I don't know why you would want to leave America to come here. I would much rather live in America than Japan anytime" Yolie said

"Right now, I wish I still lived in America" Kari sadly replied

"Why? Oh, you're still upset from noon hour? Hope, what happened?" Yolie sincerely asked

"I lied" Kari answered

"What?" asked a confused Yolie

"I lied. I lied about everything! My name is not Hope Johnson, its Kari Kamiya" Kari blurted out. Yolie was confused about what was going on. She took the beautiful purple dress and sat down on Kari's bed and waited for her to continue. Kari told Yolie everything, from when she was eight up until today. "Yolie, I am soooo sorry" said Kari, now in tears

"Its ok Ho...Kari" said Yolie and she got up from her spot on the bed to come and comfort Kari. This surprised Kari. She never expected Yolie to take this so well, unlike Ken and Jake. "I bet it took a lot of guts to tell me all this. And I appreciate you telling me. It couldn't be easy I know that."

"You probably hate me too, just like Ken and Jake do" replied Kari

"I don't hate you...Kari" Yolie was trying to remember to say Kari and not Hope when saying her name. "I am disappointed in you and I feel like I don't know you. For all I know you could be lying me again. But I guess I trust you and I'm glad you told me. Like I said, what you just did couldn't be easy for you"

"You're not gonna tell TK are you?' asked Kari

"No" answered Yolie shaking her head, "I'm gonna let you tell him. I'm sure he'd rather hear it from you instead of me or the others. But just wondering...who else did you tell?"

"Just you, Ken, and Jake." answered Kari

"Are you gonna tell Davis and Cody?" Yolie asked

"I'm gonna try" answered Kari

"Oh my gosh! I'm late! I was suppose to take over my mom's shift at the convenience store! I'll see you tomorrow at the dance...Kari" said Yolie

"Wait!" and Yolie stopped in her tracks "Do you want the dress? You can have it."

"Really? You'd give me your dress?" asked Yolie surprised by her generosity

"I wasn't gonna wear that one anyway. I was gonna wear the bright blue sparkly dress. Besides, it will look amazing on you." answered Kari

"Wow, thanks Kari!" said Yolie as she took the beautiful lilac dress from her hands

"Yeah, what are...friends for?" said Kari a little hesitant to say Yolie's favorite phase afraid of how Yolie would react to it. But Yolie came and gave Kari a hug before she left

"Yeah, what are friends for?" said Yolie as she hugged Kari

After Yolie left, Kari tried on her light blue sparkly dress and she still looked beautiful in it as she did when she last wore it. But after she was done modeling the dress, she got ready to go to TK's house. She was still pretty early so she sat down and started to write her speech that she was suppose to give on Monday. She didn't know what to write and thought maybe Jeff or Jimmie could help her. Jeff and Jimmie were pros at writing and giving speeches and she hoped they could give her some pointers. But even after that, she still had writer's block. An hour had past and still she had nothing worth saying and decided to go to TK's.

"Hey Hope" TK greeted when he opened the door, "Come on in"

"Where's your mom and Carlos?" asked Kari when she didn't see them

"Carlos took mom out for date. I have a feeling Carlos is gonna purpose to her" answered TK sadly

"Oh...that sucks" replied Kari desperate to change the subject, "Do you wanna start with math?"

"No, but if we don't start, we never will" answered TK and they sat down at the dining room table. Kari slowly went through the material with TK. Slowly but surely, TK started to get it. He could almost do the problems as fast as Kari and still get them right "I finally understand it Hope, thank you!" said TK, much happier than before, "As much as I hate to say it, Seth was right. You would make an awesome teacher"

"Thanks TK" replied Kari, _'When do I tell him?'_

"So now that we got that out of the way, what do you want to watch? I only have two movies cause I didn't have time to go rent movies. All I have is The Longest Yard' and Day After Tomorrow" asked TK holding up the two movies

"Why pick one? Lets watch both" answered Kari

"Are you sure? The Longest Yard is pretty long" asked TK

"I've seen both and besides I love to watch movies. So put one in the DVD player and lets start those three boxes of popcorn you were talking about" answered Kari as she took The Longest Yard from TK and put it in the DVD player and pushed start

"Ok, that's one problem solved. Now do you want light butter, butter, or extra butter popcorn?" asked TK

"Extra butter is the only way to eat popcorn" answered Kari and TK put the extra butter popcorn in the microwave

"So what do you want to drink, water, juice, pop?" asked TK trying to be a good host

"Um...do you have root beer? I don't drink pop very much but it's the only one I'll drink." answered Kari

"Yeah, I love root beer too! Its the only pop I'll drink too" replied TK as he grabbed two root beers from the fridge on layed them on the coffee table right in front of the TV. TK popped two bags of popcorn so they could each have a bag. When they were finally done, the movie was about to start. He carried the two bags over to Hope and went over to the storage closet.

"TK, you've done more than enough. Come sit down and watch the movie" said Kari only to see TK come back with a blanket and a few pillows

"Here, I assume you can't wait a movie without a blanket, a few pillows, and a group of friends? Well...in this case a friend, but still, you get the point" replied TK and Kari laughed

Kari took the blanket from him and layed it over her and waited for TK to sit down to they could share it. Once TK sat down, he handed her a pillow as he adjusted the blanket. TK slouched down and layed his feet on the coffee table, and Kari did the same and they layed like that all night. When that movie was over, they put in The Day After Tomorrow and continued their movie night

"I hate this part!" she said when she saw the three men over the glass building and one of them falls through. She hid behind TK, listening for when it was safe to watch again, but she didn't know "Tell me when its over"

"Ok, its over now" said TK finally after a few minutes and she calmed down. When the movie was almost over, TK looked down at Kari and saw that she was asleep. He couldn't help to but stare at her. _'She is so beautiful when she sleeps' _he though to himself, _'I cant wake her up'. _When the movie was finally over, TK slowly and quietly got up from the couch to turn the DVD player off.

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Kari sleepily

"Yeah" answered TK as he took the DVD out of the player

"Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to see the end" she asked

"You said you saw it before and besides I didn't want to wake you up. You looked too peaceful" TK answered

"Well, it was a lot of fun TK, but I better get going. My parents might actually have beaten me home!" said Kari as she got up from the couch and stretched

"If you want, I can walk you home" said TK as he walked her over to the door

"Thanks, but I don't want to make you do something you don't have to" replied Kari

"No, its not a problem" TK said as he opened the door for her and followed her out and they started walking towards Kari's apartment. "Hope, are you sure you want to go to the dance with Seth tomorrow?"

"I can't just ditch him the night before the dance. I don't see why your making a big deal out of me going with Seth" lied Kari, she knew why.

"Its just...I don't know" TK lied, he wanted to go to the dance Hope, but he didn't have the guts to tell her

"Like I said, save me a slow dance and all will be fine" said Kari as they entered the building, "Well, I think I can manage to get to my apartment from here. Thanks for walking me TK. It was really sweet of you"

"No problem" replied TK and watched as she entered the elevator, _'I'd do anything to go with you'_

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

pandabear24- **Keep the reviews coming!**


	13. The Dance

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

Ken- Ok...pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon and never will. Cause if she did, she'd be married to Brian Vickers and she would have her own TV show and be rich and famous

pandabear24- Ken, that was the best one ever!! But I just saw the cutest picture of reed Sorensen in his new cup suit in its sooooooo cute!!

Ken- I guess...

pandabear24- **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!** Now on with the story!

**Listen to your Heart  
**The Dance  
(don't own Garth Brooks either)

Kari woke up the next morning excited and scared. Excited to go to the dance and scared she still had to tell TK the truth. She had a feeling, today would be the day she would tell him she was Kari Kamiya. Once again, her parents were no where to be seen and the house was completely empty, except for the boxes full of their stuff lying all over the house. She got out of bed, these boxes were started to annoy her. She had nothing better to do, so Kari started to unpack all this stuff, because obviously her parents wouldn't. By lunch, her house was starting to actually look like a house rather than the empty apartment it looked like when she woke up.

By three o'clock, she unpack everything but her parents' stuff. She pushed their boxes of belongings to their room so they could deal with it, instead of her. All afternoon, she was thinking of ways to tell TK the truth. But she forgot all about Davis and Cody, she had to tell them too. They both had accepted her as a friend since the first time they met her. She pulled out her phone book and started looking for Davis's phone number.

"Hi, is Davis there?" she asked politely

_"This is Davis" he answered_

"Davis, this is K...Hope! I was wondering if you could get a hold of Cody and met me at the park across from Yolie's convenience store and next to Heighten View Terrace" said Kari

_"But Cody has his Kendo thingy today" Davis replied_

"Please Davis, its really important" Kari begged

_"I'll try, his grandfather is a very strict man. I know that from experience" Davis said_

"Thank you Davis! Met me at the park at 4:00. See you there" replied Kari and she hung up

Kari still had forty-five minutes until she had to met Davis and Cody in the park. She started to do her hair, which she still didn't know what to do with it. If she curled it, she was afraid someone might recognize her as the Digi Princess. If she put her hair up, the side bangs were too short to stay up and TK or Jake might recognize her too. She finally decided to straighten it, like she always did. It was the safest way to go.

"You guys made it!" said Kari when she saw the two boys walking up. Cody was still in his Kendo uniform

"Yeah, I don't have much time. What's so important?" asked Cody

"Do you need a date to the dance?" asked Davis desperately

"No...I need to tell you something...important" Kari started to say, "My name is not Hope Johnson. Its Kari Kamiya" Davis and Cody stood there,confused, they had no clue what was going on. Once again, like she did with Ken, Jake, and Yolie, Kari told them everything. Like Ken and Jake, the boys didn't take it so well

"So...does TK know?" asked Davis curiously

"No" answered Kari as she shook her head

"I cant believe this! You lied to me! You lied to all of us! I knew there was something fishy about you!" exclaimed an outraged Cody

"Do the others know?" asked Davis

"You guys were the last ones to know" answered Kari, ashamed of what she did

"I cant believe this!" Cody was disgusted by her, "I'm out of here" and Cody left and went back to his Kendo tournament

"I'm really sorry Davis, I never meant for it to go this far" Kari said

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore!" said Davis, "Could this day get any worse? I have no date for the dance and my best friend lied to me!"

"I know what I did was wrong but I think I can make it up to you" replied Kari

"What? You lied to me big time! How can you..." but Davis was cut off by Kari

"Follow me" Kari ordered and grabbed his wrist. She led him back to her apartment. Once they got there, she ran to her room and grabbed a bright pink dress and ran back out to the kitchen. She opened the phonebook and started dialing a phone number.

"Hi Sarah, This is Hope" Kari greeted, immediately looking at Davis to see his hateful expression on his face "I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the dance?" she looked over at Davis again, "Oh come on Sarah, its gonna be lots of fun!" she kept staring at Davis, who finally caught on to what she was doing. "Don't worry Sarah, I have things all planned out. I'll see you tonight" she hung up the phone and gave the dress to Davis. "Here is Sarah's address. She's a really nice girl in my choir class and she just broke up with her boyfriend last week, so be gentle. I assume you have a tux so all will be fine"

"Thanks Ho...Kari" said Davis and he smiled

"No problem" and Kari smiled back, "What are you still doing here? It takes forever for a girl to get ready and she needs a dress!"

Kari still had a lot of time left before she needed to get ready. She saw her digital camera laying on the table, _'I guess I could download my new pictures onto the computer?'_she thought to herself and hooked up the camera to the computer. Once the pictures were finally uploaded, Kari started to look at them. They were pictures from the digital world she took a few weeks ago. Several pictures were pictures of the Digidestin and she quickly clicked through them not caring, when something caught her eye. She quickly clicked back to see the Digidestin were her friends, TK, Yolie, Ken, Davis, and Cody. This whole time, she was fighting her best friends. The ones who befriended her first.

"Oh shit! Great! Now how am I suppose to tell them this?"

Kari paced the house in her light blue sparkle dress. It was 7:15 and Seth was more than fifteen minutes late. She still had to get the 'American' dance music to the DJ and Seth's lateness was starting to get on her nerves. With each minute that passed, the more impatient she got. _'I bet he's doing it with Jessica!' _Finally, a few minutes later, Seth showed up.

"Lets go, I'm late" said Kari as she opened the door and walked out before Seth had any ideas to delay them.

"Sounds like someone wants to go to the dance" replied Seth, talking to her like she was a little girl

"Well duh, where else do you think we're going?" said Kari sarcastically and finally made it to the dance. Kari immediately gave the music to the DJ who was waiting for her to arrive. Now finally at the dance, Kari was at ease.

"Hey Kari!" greeted Yolie

"Hey Yolie, hey Ken" replied Kari seeing the two of them together. Yolie was happy, but Ken was far from it. He was still upset with her and obviously didn't want to be around her.

"That dress looks so good on you" said Yolie

"Thanks and you look really nice in your dress too" replied Kari

"So where is Seth?" asked Yolie, "I see he's not with you"

"I kinda ditched him as soon as I got here" Kari answered, "He's probably looking for me"

"Hey Yolie, lets go get some punch" said Ken grabbing her arm dragging her away from Kari

"Ken, what is your problem?!" asked an angry Yolie

"Its Kari. I don't want to be around her" answered Ken

"That's it? Ken, she's not a bad person! In fact she gave me this dress and you said I looked hott in it" said Yolie and she walked away

_'Ok, so she gave Yolie a dress, big deal' _thought Ken to himself

"Hey Davis, how did you get a date to the dance?" asked Ken when he saw Jake and Davis and their dates talking to each other

"Kari hooked me up with one of her friends" answered Davis looking at Sarah and smiling.

"What?!" asked Ken and Jake both

"Yeah, she told me and Cody this afternoon. Cody is pissed, but since she hooked me up with Sarah, I'm not too upset" explained Davis, "She felt so bad about what happened and she wanted to help me out. I seriously think you guys should give her a second chance." with that said, Davis and Sarah left the two boys to go and dance

"Wow, she's really trying to make it up to us" said Jake

"Or she's trying to get on our good side so she can lie to us again" added Ken

"I don't think so Ken. I think she's sorry for what she's done and wants to show us" replied Jake and left with his date to go out on the dance floor

"Maybe she is trying to change"

"TK, come dance with me!" begged Jessica in her whiny voice

"Jessica, I already danced with you a million times!!" said TK, "Go dance with your friends"

"Its not the same, please TK!" she continued to beg

"No, go dance with someone else. I'm not your boyfriend so its ok, geez" stated TK

"Um yeah, you are" said Jessica in a suddenly deep serious voice

"We've been through this a million times. I am NOT your boyfriend. How many times do I have to get that through your F-ing head??" now TK was started to get frustrated

"I can't believe your doing this to me!" exclaimed Jessica, trying to cause a scene. "This is all because of that new Johnson girl isn't it?"

"No, but I'd rather be with her any day than to be with you at all" answered TK and Jessica stormed off in one of her hissy fits. TK looked around the gym to see if anyone was watching them, but thankfully no one was. He saw a group of people over in one of the corners of the gym. He started to make his way over there to see what it was all about. As he got closer he could tell it was Hope, talking to everybody, mostly guys. TK suddenly was over come by jealousy and rushed over to her. "Hey Hope"

"Hey TK, you look really nice tonight" greeted Kari

"You too" replied TK but suddenly was at a loss for words. He couldn't think of anything else to say. "So...who did you vote for?"

"Vote for?" asked Kari confused, she had no idea what he was talking about

"Yeah, for Snowball king and queen" answered TK

"Oh no" panicked Kari, "I told those girls not to do it!"

"Do what? The whole king and queen thing?" asked TK

"Yeah" answered Kari

"Why not? It sounds fun" said TK

"Yeah, it sounds fun and everyone likes to do it. But in the end, someone's feelings are hurt and people are mad cause its all a popularity contest, and if someone doesn't win...there is always a fight!" explained Kari

"Oh"

"Everyone, can I have your attention to the stage. We are going to announce the snowball king and queen" said Alexa, the same girl that had talked to Kari a few days ago. Everyone moved closer to the stage in hopes of getting nominated. Up on stage was a little table that had a big crown for the king and a small delicate tiara for the queen. "Ok, lets start off with the nominees for snowball king in no particular order. From the senior class, Adam. From the sophomore class, Seth. From the junior class Jacob"

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't get nominated TK. You're one of the most popular kids I know" said Kari, but TK only shrugged

"Like you said, its a popularity contest. I'm probably just popular in the freshman class" replied TK, "Besides, a senior is gonna win and Adam is a really nice guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he won"

The nominees made their way up onto the stage and stood in a line in the order they were called. Kari could hear Jessica bragging to her friends, that she would be a nominee and would win. Kari hoped and prayed she didn't. _'Please God, let anyone but Jessica win.'_

"Ok, now with the nominees for snowball queen in no particular order" Natasha started, "From the junior class, Angie. From the senior class, Emma. And last but not least, from the freshman class, Hope"

"What?!" asked Kari, she wasn't suppose to be up there. Some other senior or junior should have been up there instead of her or had she really become that popular?

"Get up there" TK said jokingly and gave her a light push toward the stage. Angie and Emma were already up on stage standing next to the boys and Kari took her place next to them.

"The snowball prince is...Jacob!" said Alexa and Natasha gave him a sash saying snowball prince on the front. "This year's snowball king is...Adam!" Alexa grabbed the crown and placed it upon his head.

"The snowball princess is...Emma" announced Natasha and Alexa gave her a sash saying snowball princess on the front. "And this year's snowball queen is...Hope!" Natasha grabbed the tiara and placed it on her head. Kari was shocked, she never thought herself as popular, at least not this fast. She had only been at this new school for a week, _'How did I get so popular?' _she thought to herself

"Odiaba High...this is your snowball king and queen" exclaimed Alexa pointing to Adam and Hope. Kari could see from the corner of her eye, Angie and Emma crying at the end of the stage out of everyone's view. She felt really guilty for taking a junior or senior title. Someone like her wasn't suppose to win a contest like this. "Now everyone clear the dance floor, the king and queen are gonna lead off in a Snowball!"

Natasha and Alexa explained the rules to everyone. They had all the students make a giant circle around the two and they started the slow dance music. Adam was a little taller than Kari, but not by much. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes. Kari couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. When the girls said 'Snowball', Kari went to Ken first. Unwilling at first, Kari dragged him onto the floor.

"We need to talk" Kari whispered immediately

"I don't want to" Ken complained

"Well to bad, cause we need to" replied Kari, "Ken I know what I did was wrong and I'm soooo sorry from the bottom of my heart"

"Oh, so you _do_ have a heart?" asked Ken coldly

"I guess I deserve that huh?" Kari continued, "I'm so sorry Ken and I ask you to please forgive me. Give me second chance please"

"I guess so, but I'm watching you Kamiya" Ken replied and Alexa called snowball

"You better go pick Yolie before she rips me to pieces" Kari said before they split

When the snowball was finally done, Kari went over to the punch table. She watched all the couples on the dance floor slow dancing. She saw Sarah and Davis dancing together. Sarah looked like she have having a good time, she was actually smiling for the first time in a few days. A few feet away was Ken and Yolie, they looked so happy together. She was startled when someone tapped on her shoulder from behind.

"Hey" said Jake when Kari turned around

"Hey Jake! I'm really sorry about this whole mess" Kari apologized again

"I know. I heard about all the stuff you did to try to make up for it all" said Jake

"You did?" asked Kari

"Yeah, I did. The truth is...I just want it to go back to how it was when we were eight, or even a few days ago" said Jake

"I do too" replied Kari

"I just cant believe its you! There are so many things I want to say. So many things I want to do. I don't know where to start" said Jake and Kari only smiled

"I'd ask you to dance with me, but I think your date wants to dance with you first" replied Kari seeing a girl in a red dress standing behind Jake.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Kari" Jake said as he led his date out onto the dance floor for another slow song that had just started. She started to daydream about things her and Jake had done in their past. Some good, some bad and things in between. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You want to dance?" asked a blue eyed blonde boy

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- Gotcha! I bet ya'll thought Kari could confess to TK in this chapter! I promise, that is in the next chapter! **Please keep the reviews coming!**


	14. Listen To Your Heart

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon or Nascar cause if she did, she'd be married to Reed Sorenson.

pandabear24-I kinda change my mind on Reed and now I want to marry Jamie McMurray

Ken- Ugh...

pandabear24- **Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!** Now on with the story!

**Listen to your Heart  
**'Listen to your Heart'  
(don't own D.H.T. either)

"You want to dance?" asked a blue eyed blond boy

"Sure" answered Kari and smiled, "Jessica won't be mad will she?"

"Nah, she'll be fine" answered TK as he led her to the dance floor

"I love this song" said Kari as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"What is it? I have never heard it before" asked TK looking down her

"Its You and Me by Lifehouse" answered Kari as she started to sing along to the song

"You know, I never realized how short you are. You could be a midget and not even know it" said TK jokingly

"I am not _that _short! For all you know you could be a giant and not even know it" replied Kari and started to laugh. She knew it was a lame comeback.

"There should be a height requirement for the snowball queen, they must be this tall" continued TK as he reached out his hand so it was just a few inches taller than her and started to laugh

"Well...my arms are starting to get tired" said Kari trying to think of something to make fun of his height

"Well, I didn't make you dance with me" replied TK

"Ok, I'll see you then" said Kari pretending to leave

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" apologized TK and Kari came back

"I wasn't really gonna leave, I just wanted to see what ya would do" said Kari and smiled which made TK smile back. It was weird, whenever TK was around the brown haired girl, he felt happy or happier than usual. He looked down at Hope who was looking at the other couples. She was truly a princess in his eyes, well...queen, but we all get the idea

"Ok people, another slow song so go get your sweetheart and this one is for you!" announced the DJ and started the music

"Sorry, but TK's my sweetheart and I wanna dance with him" said Jessica and she pushed Kari away, taking her place in TK's arms.

"Jessica, what the hell?! I was dancing with Hope! You can't just waltz up to her and tell her to leave!" TK yelled, but quiet enough not to cause a scene.

"No, no that's ok. You can dance with her" Kari insisted which made Jessica smile, "I'll just go and ..."

"No, I was dancing _you_ Hope, and I'm gonna dance with _you_" said TK pushing Jessica away from him

"I cant believe this TK! You'd rather dance with that skank than dance with me?" asked Jessica

"Yeah, I _would _and you're the only skank I see!" answered TK angrily

_'Go TK'_ cheered Kari to herself, _'I can't believe they talk to each other like that!'_

Jessica started to look around to see if anyone heard what TK had just called her, but no one did. She started to tear up and get really embarrassed. She stormed off crying, leaving them to dance.

"I'm sorry TK, I didn't mean to come between you two" Kari apologized

"Its ok" TK accepted her apology, "Ugh, she is soooo annoying"

"And she ruined my favorite slow dance song" Kari said as she put her arms back up around his neck

"What song is this?" he asked

"Listen to your Heart by DHT" answered Kari as she started to sing along to the song already half over

_"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while  
__The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
__Their swept away and nothing is what it seems  
__Your feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you  
__Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
__I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
__But listen to your heart, before, you tell him goodbye"_

_'OMG' _Kari panicked. She had heard this song many times before, in fact this was one of her favorites, but she never listened to the lyrics closely. Some how in a weird lyrical way, they made her realize she had to tell TK the truth, right then and now.

"I can't do this" Kari said as she pushed TK away from her

"Do what?" asked TK confused

"I cant do _this_ anymore" Kari repeated

"Do what?" asked TK

"I can't lie to ya anymore" answered Kari

"What are you talking about Hope? You never lied to me" said TK, still confused

"TK, don't you recognize me? Don't I look familiar to you? Don't I remind you of someone?" asked Kari about to cry, but TK only stood there quietly. She turned around and started to play with her hair. She left her side bangs down and held back her longer hair up in a messy bun with her hand. --A/N-basically, she looks like she did in season two-- Slowly she turned back around, "How about we start over?" Kari suggested, "Hey TK. How's Patamon?"

"How do you know about Pat...Kari?" he asked, it finally clicked and he couldn't believe it. It couldn't be her! "But how, when, why?" a million things and a million questions were going through his mind. It finally clicked, the eyes, the hair, the smile, the laugh. It even explained why Mr. Michaelchuck kept calling her Miss Kamiya.

"You probably want an explanation don't you?" asked Kari, TK nodded eagerly, "TK, when we were eight...I loved you sooo much. But when I moved, I became sad and depressed because you weren't there to cheer me up. I finally made friends at school and it was weird now that I think about, I slowly started to forget about you and I don't know why.

"When I found out we were moving back to Japan, I found my shoe box full of pictures and letters and they brought back a flood of memories. You can believe it or not, you were the reason I picked to go to this school. And when I entered the math room for the first time on Monday morning and I saw you, you made me sooo happy. But then I realized you weren't paying attention to me. You were talking and laughing with Jessica.

"And that's why I made up Hope Johnson. I lost all hope in picking up where we left off seven years ago, so Hope became my first name. And I just used 'Johnson' cause that was Jimmie Johnson's last name and it sounded good with Hope. And then one lie snowballed into another lie and another and another and I'm sooooo sorry TK, I'm sooo sorry" when she finished, she was crying so hard her mascara was running down her face.

"I cant believe this. All this time it was you and I even said you reminded me of you, and you didn't say a thing! I can't believe this, I can't believe this! Is there something else you wanna tell me now that your telling me everything?" TK asked practically yelling at her now and everyone was starting to stare at them.

"Well, there is..." but Kari was interrupted

"Oh, let me guess...you're the Digi Princess" TK said sarcastically and Kari only stood there, hanging her head low. TK's eyes widened, it was her! All this time they were fighting her and she was fighting them! "You fucking disgust me" and he turned away leaving her in the middle of the dance floor. She watched him as she walked away, after a few seconds, she turned and walked the other way. As TK walked away from Kari, he realized he was making a huge mistake. _'What the hell am I doing? Its the first time in years I've seen her, not really but still. I need to go back!'_

Kari walked out of the gym crying and walked home. She knew that telling TK was gonna be the hardest, but she didn't think it would be that hard. Out of all of the Digidestin, he took it the worst, with the exception of Cody. She opened the door and walked to her bedroom to cry some more.

"Wow, you're home early. Usually, ya stay until they kick ya out" said Gatomon when she entered her room. "Kari what happened? Did ya tell him?" Kari nodded, "How did he take it?"

"Not so good" answered Kari, "...I gotta make it up to him, to the others"

"What are ya gonna do?" asked Gatomon

"The only thing I can...destroy Daemon" answered Kari

"Kari! Ya can't go up against him alone, ya need help!" exclaimed Gatomon

"If I die, TK will be happy. Jessica will definitely will be happy. Ken, Cody, and all of them, they all will be happy" replied Kari as she grabbed her D-3 and held it up to the computer

"Kari, wait I can't let ya go alone!" and Gatomon jumped in after her

_'Where is she?' _TK thought to himself, _'I just left for a few seconds and now she's gone!' _he continued to wonder around the gym looking for her but gave up '_She must have gone home. I pretty much ruined the dance for her'_. He started to walk home. He had enough excitement for one night. He needed to think about what had just happened.

"Wow, TK, you're home early!" said Patamon when he saw TK

"Yeah" replied TK and he started to pace his room thinking about the past events of the week

"TK...what's wrong?" asked Patamon seeing TK's strange behavior

"Remember Hope, the girl I was telling you about?" asked TK and Patamon nodded, "Get this, she is actually Kari"

"Kari? Like as in Kari Kamiya Kari?" asked Patamon and TK nodded, "Wow, when did she move back?"

"I don't know. I got so pissed off...I walked away. And when I did want to talk to her, she was gone" answered TK, "I just don't understand why?"

"TK, I have no clue what your talking about" said Patamon watching him mumble to himself

"Ugh...I can't believe this! This whole time she was here and didn't tell me!" continued TK trying to make sense of this whole thing, "I need a place to think" said TK as he grabbed his D-3 and held it up to the computer

"Wait, TK I want to go with you!"

"Its so dark, cold, and scary now" said Kari looking at the Digital World. This time she didn't land in the castle, like she always did. She landed on the same grassy cliff that she watched the Garbagemon and Digidestin battle on several days ago. The digital world looked dead and almost evil. She looked around for Daemon and saw him standing at the edge of the cliff. "Daemon, I need to talk to you" Daemon slowly turned around, he wasn't happy.

"Wow, its amazing how dead this place looks" said TK as he took a look around the totally transformed digital world

"This place depresses me TK, can we go back?" asked Patamon as a shiver went up his spine

"We will in a little bit. I just need some time to think and get away from everybody" answered TK and he sat down on the cold ground

"TK, tell me what happened" said Patamon as he floated down beside his partner

"Ok, so we were slow dancing. Then the DJ plays another slow song and Jessica comes and demands to dance with me and pushes Hope away. I mean she pushed Kari away from me. I get mad and tell her to leave, she does and we continue to dance. Halfway through the song she says she lied about everything and tells me its her. She says she forgot about me and when she moved back she remembered me. She found out I went to Odiaba High and so she decided to go there too. On the first day of school she saw me and Jessica so she claims she lost all of her hope." explained TK

"Wow" replied Patamon, "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, right now I'm really mad at her but at the same time, I really just want to talk to her. Ugh, I just can't believe she did that to me!" said TK getting angrier the more he talk about it, "Right now, I don't want to see her ugly face"

"TK! You're talking about the girl who you pretty much loved all your life!" replied Patamon

"I told you I was mad at her" said TK

Daemon slowly lifted his hand and a beam of light came from his palm. It hit Kari directly in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground. "Don't you _ever_ call me Daemon! You are to refer to me as Master and Master only!" he yelled at her. If it had been anyone else, they would have died instantly. But because Kari was the child of light, her light protected her from a sudden death.

"Don't ya hurt her ya bastard!" Gatomon spat out stepping out in front of Kari, ready to intercept any future attack on her.

"What do you want?" he yelled at Kari ignoring Gatomon. She slowly and painfully got up from her place on the ground.

"I need to...talk to you" she answered, spitting up blood

"TK! Look! There is something going on up there!" exclaimed Patamon, making TK look up at the cliff

"What the hell? What digimon is that?" asked TK

"I don't know. Maybe we should check it out" suggested Patamon looking up at TK and they nodded in agreement, "Patamon digivolve to...Angemon"

"I quit...I am no longer...gonna be your puppet...and do your evil bids!" said Kari, trying to stand up in the condition she was in

"I never said you could quit. We have an agreement" Daemon spat back

"Yeah...and you lied to me! You...had me fight my friends! You...cheated me out of the deal! You...were gonna wait...until we destroyed them...and then show them...to me weren't you?" asked Kari spitting more and more blood as she talked. Once again, Daemon held up his hand ready to attack her. Gatomon realized what was going on and quickly digivolved.

"Hand of fate!" and the blast hit Daemon in the back, stopping him from attacking Kari

"What the hell?" said Daemon, turning around to see Angemon flying in the air above him and he turned back around to see Angewomon standing in front of Kari, protecting her.

"Kari, are you alright?" TK asked concerned for her health as he let her use him as a crutch and she nodded.

"He's too strong Angemon. You gotta digivolve again!" said Angewomon worried Daemon would destroy him

"Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon"

"TK...why are you here?" Kari asked surprised to see him here after their big fight not that long ago

"Shhhh, don't speak. Save your energy. I'll take care of things" said TK putting his finger on her bloody lips

"...You gotta make MagnaAngemon...use his gate of destiny...and somehow...send Daemon into it" Kari said speaking anyway and suddenly fell limp. TK caught her from falling to the ground

The two angel digimon where already two steps ahead of them. Angewomon tried to create a diversion by attacking Daemon continuously while MagnaAngemon tried to get close enough to use the gate. However, Daemon knew what they were up to and attacked MagnaAngemon, stopping him from coming any closer. Angewomon and MagnaAngemon tried their plan again, this time Angewomon getting Daemon to follow her in a game of cat and mouse. While the two were doing that, MagnaAngemon hid, waiting for the perfect time to use the gate. Finally Angewomon came back around, MagnaAngemon caught him off guard and opened the gate

"Gate of destiny"

"Celestial arrow" attacked Angewomon and shot an arrow at the evil digimon but it did nothing

"He's too powerful...the gate cant suck him in" said TK watching and hoping the two digimon could send him into the gate

"Heaven's charm" Angewomon tried her second attack, but got the same result.

Kari watched as Angewomon tried both of her attacks over and over and over again with no prevail. She wished she could do something but was too weak and in too much pain to help in the fight. She suddenly got an idea as she grabbed for her D-3. She held up the device and pointed it at Daemon. A burst of bright pink light shot out from it and hit Daemon. Slowly, Daemon started to slide closer and closer to the gate. Daemon knew he couldn't do anything to get out of the gravitational pull of the gate. Before he was completely in the gate, he held up his hand. Kari knew exactly what he was going to do.

"I love you TK" she said as she put herself in the line of attack. There wasn't enough time for TK to realize what she was doing.

"Destiny crusher" attacked Daemon and hit Kari in the back, sending both of them to the ground.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- This is probably my favorite chapter of the story! I hope ya'll enjoy reading it as I had writing it! **Keep up the great reviews!**


	15. Same Old Story

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon. If she did, she would be rich and would own Nascar and would be married to Reed Sorensen

pandabear24- Oh, that was great Ken, but I think I want to marry Jimmie Johnson

Ken- Ugh...

pandabear24- I feel extra generous and tonight I'm uploading two chapters!! I hope ya'll enjoy!! On with the story!

**Listen to your Heart  
**'Same Old Story'  
(don't own Garth Brooks either)

Kari watched as Angewomontried both of her attacks over and over and over again with no prevail. She wished she could do something but was too weak and in too much pain to help in the fight. She suddenly got an idea as she grabbed for her D-3. She held up the device and pointed it at Daemon. A burst of bright pink light shot out of the D-3 and hit Daemon. Slowly, Daemon started to slide closer and closer to the gate. Daemon knew he couldn't do anything to get out of the gravitational pull of the powerful gate. Before he was completely in the gate, he held up his hand. Kari knew what was about to happen, he was going to attack TK!

"I love you TK" she said as she put herself in the line of attack. there wasn't enough time for TK to realize what she was doing.

"Destiny crusher" attacked daemon and hit Kari, sending both of them to the ground

TK hit the ground and rolled a few feet away from Kari and slipped into brief unconsciousness. He woke up a few minutes later to see Angewomon kneeling down beside Kari crying. Angewomon's metal helmet carelessly laid beside her and her blue eyes were now red from crying. MagnaAngemon came and kneeled down beside her, putting his arm around her. She quickly turned and cried into his shoulder. TK slowly got up and ran over to Kari, only to see her in a pool of her own blood.

"Oh my gosh Kari!!" TK screamed at the sight he just couldn't believe. He kneeled down and lifted her into his arms. He started to cradle and rock her like she was an infant baby. Her face was dirty from bruises and her clothes were tattered and soaked with her blood. He knew that he wasn't out long for the fact that her skin was still warm but she was already pale. He started to rock her more and more, only for him to cry harder and harder. "Kari, wake up Kari, wake up! Please wake up!! I love you too much to lose you again!!"

"It will be ok. It will be ok. It will be ok" MagnaAngemon kept whispering to Angewomon trying to calm her down

"How can it be? I just lost my best friend, my partner! I never even got a chance to say goodbye!" Angewomon yelled at MagnaAngemon, "If I could I would bring her back to life, but I just don't have those kind of powers. I can't believe how inconsiderate you are!"

"Bring her back to life...that's it!" TK exclaimed through his tears, "Angewomon you're a genius!"

"What?" asked Angewomon

"MagnaAngemon, remember when we fought with Piedmon and he turned everyone into key chains??" asked TK and MagnaAngemon nodded, "Well, you brought them back to life, so can't you do the same?"

"I don't know TK, that was different. Even though they were key chains, their spirits were still alive. Kari's...well..." answered MagnaAngemon.

"Please MagnaAngemon, please try" Angewomon begged him looking straight into his shielded eyes and he looked back down at the beautiful angel. Her big blue eyes filled with tears told him that he had to try. "Please...please try"

MagnaAngemon nodded and motioned TK to lay her back on the ground. He laid his hands over Kari and a rainbow of bright colors came from them. Slowly, the pool of blood that surrounded Kari became smaller and smaller until it was no where to be seen. The color in her face started to come back and she started to breath again. But it was too much for MagnaAngemon and he de-digivolved back to Patamon when Kari started to wake up.

"Kari? Kari? Kari!?" asked TK seeing if she would respond and lifted her into his arms again. She blinked several times and finally fully opened them

"TK?" she asked and TK, Angewomon, and Patamon all let out a huge sigh of relief

"You're ok!" exclaimed Angewomon letting out tears of joy. Kari smiled and closed her eyes again and snuggled into TK's big and comforting arms.

"Kari?!" screamed TK, starting to panic

"Shhhhh TK" ordered Patamon putting his finger to his lips, "She's sleeping"

--

TK sat in Kari's room watching her sleep on her bed. She was back in her light blue sparkle dress and her hair which was straightened was now its natural curly self. Her face was full with black and blue marks and her arms and legs looked even worse. Gatomon and Patamon sat together on the other side of the room. Gatomon kept watching TK, she knew that he was thinking about tonight's recent events. She got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out the shoe box full of pictures and gave it to TK.

"TK, ya need to know the whole story. The parts that Kari herself doesn't even know" Gatomon said

"What? The same old story with more lies?" asked TK still very upset

"Don't judge her until you know the whole story" Gatomon answered. "It all started when you guys were eight. Kari loved you with all her heart. When she moved, she became really depressed. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Tai. It was during this time that Daemon summoned her. Because the child of light was depressed it made it easier for the darkness to get to her. Daemon offered her a deal. If she would help him, he would make it possible for her to see you again, and she accepted. What she didn't know was that Daemon had given her a memory loss potion. That's why she slowly start to forget about you and everyone here in Japan. About three years ago, when she was twelve, Daemon came back for her and told her 'It was time' and that's when she started to take over the Digi World"

"That's about the time Ken joined the Digidestin" exclaimed TK

"Yeah, Kari and Ken actually knew each other, Daemon introduced them. Anyway, because of the memory loss potion she never recognized you when she fought you guys. When she found out she was moving back to Japan, it was Karen that made her remember you. She started talking about you one night and it opened the flood gates so to speak. She couldn't believe that she forgot about you. Karen and Kevin let her pick out the school she wanted to go to and she wanted to go to the one you were going to. That's why she's here at Odiaba High"

"Ok...but why did she lie?" asked TK

"You're rushing me! Anyway on that first day, she was so excited to see you again, yet at the same time really scared. She walked into that first hour class and saw you. She told me you hadn't changed a bit. Which I don't think so, I saw you in the Digi World for all these years and I didn't recognize you, so I don't know. Anyway, she realized you weren't paying attention to her, but you were talking and laughing with Jessica. She never took in to consideration that you might have a girlfriend"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She thought I was going out with Jessica??" asked TK

"What?! You're not going out with her?" asked Gatomon

"No! I can't stand her! She broke up with her boyfriend last year and I said hi to her in the hallway one day and ever since then she thought we were going out!" answered TK

"Well Kari thought you guys are going out, so that's why she lied. She was afraid if she said her real name you guys might break up. And she's already done that once in her life and she didn't wanna do it again. She lost all hope of you two getting back together, so hence the name Hope. And she used Jimmie's last name cause it sounded somewhat normal I guess. Anyway one thing lead to another and she couldn't bear herself to tell you the truth, because she was afraid of this very thing. She was afraid that you would hate her"

"I should have told her how I felt about her, maybe things would have turned out differently" thought TK aloud

"Why didn't you?" asked Gatomon

"I was too scared" answered TK, "But how do you know all this? Does Kari know all this??"

"Years and years of ease dropping. As for Kari, what she doesn't know can't hurt her" answered Gatomon, "But she really loves you. See for yourself" and she pointed to the shoe box

TK slowly opened up the box to see all the pictures of them together, all the letters he wrote her, even the necklace and the bracelet he'd given her were all here. He looked at each picture and read each letter again and again. He couldn't believe that she kept everything.

"If Daemon wouldn't have made that deal with her, none of this would have happened. That's why she was determined to defeat him on her own. She was too embarrassed and too scared to ask you and the other Digidestin for help. His ultimate plan was to destroy you and the other Digidestin, take over the digital world and one day take over this world" said Gatomon as she looked up at the sleeping girl on the bed, "I just wish none of this would have happened"

"I feel like such a bastard" TK said as he looked at a picture them together when they were eight.

"No you're not. You just didn't know the whole story. But when she does wake up, do me a favor and tell her how you really feel" replied Gatomon as she walked out of them room.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- **Please keep on reviewing!!**


	16. Do You Remember

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon. If she did, she would be a freakin millionaire and would be married to Reed Sorensen!

pandabear24- Wow Ken, I'm impressed!

Ken- Yeah...it's some of best work

pandabear24- That's awesome, but I think I kinda wanna marry Jeff

Ken- You wanna marry Jeff?

pandabear24- Yeah...

Ken- Ugh...On with the story

**Listen to your Heart  
**'Do You Remember'  
(don't own Jack Johnson either)

"Truth or dare?" asked Gatomon as she sat in front of the TV

"Truth." answered Patamon who sat beside her

"Ya always pick truth," complained Gatomon, "Ok...did ya miss me these past seven years?"

"...Yeah." answered Patamon sheepishly and made Gatomon smile

"Ok, truth or dare?" asked Patamon

"Dare." answered Gatomon

"You always pick dare." complained Patamon, "Please just this once, pick truth!"

"Ok, truth and you better make it good." Gatomon gave in to his plea

"Ok, did you miss _me_these past seven years?" asked Patamon

"Hey, that was my question!" complained Gatomon

"So, just answer it. Did you?" ordered Patamon

"...Yeah." answered Gatomon and she started to blush

"Ok, truth or dare." asked Gatomon

"...Dare and be kind. Nothing to disgusting or."

"Kiss me." said Gatomon

"What?" panicked Patamon

"I dare ya to" and Gatomon was interrupted by Patamon who gave her on the lips

--

Kari moved her head to see the stars from above. She blinked again. She didn't know where she was at. She blinked a few more times to realize that she was in the comfort of her room. Slowly, she started to get up, not remembering what happened in the last few hours.

"You're ok!" exclaimed TK who had just walked in the room, "You had me really scared!"

"TK?" asked Kari, she couldn't believe that he was here, "I thought..." TK interrupted

"Don't get up any further." he warned. Just as he said that, Kari felt a sharp, shooting pain from her stomach and everywhere in her body. She flinched in pain. "Here, let me help."

TK helped her lay back down on the bed softly, so she wouldn't be in anymore pain than she already was. He gave her two aspirin and a glass of water to help the headache he assumed she would have and handed her a ice pack to put on her bruises.

"TK...what are you doing here?" she asked finding it hard to talk through the pain

"You don't remember?" asked TK and Kari shook her head, "You destroyed Daemon and you saved my life." Kari still didn't remember, maybe it was for the best.

"TK...I thought you hated me. For everything I did to you." said Kari

"What?" asked TK

"Yeah, you said I disgusted you" answered Kari starting to cry

"Oh Kari, please don't cry. I don't hate you." said TK giving her a soft, gentle hug hoping to stop her crying. "Do you remember when we were at the airport when we were eight? Remember what I said to you?" and Kari shook her head "I could never hate you Kari cause I love you."

"You do?" asked Kari

"Yes I do. That's why I tried to hang around you so much this week. Because Hope reminded me so much of you. I just wish you would have told me sooner. I just wish you would have told everyone the truth from the start." answered TK

"But I couldn't cause I thought..." replied Kari

"You thought me and Jessica were dating?" and Kari nodded, "We never were."

"What?" asked Kari, "Well you could have fooled me."

"I think I did." said TK trying to lighten up the mood and make her laugh

"If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd hit you." replied Kari

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep. Just call if you need me." said TK and he got up to walk out

"TK?" Kari said before TK left

"Yeah?" asked TK

"I love you too."

--

Kari woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and an aching body. She slowly and painfully got out of bed and started looking for TK. She couldn't find him and figured he went home. She walked out of her cozy room to see if her parents were home for once. Kari quietly tip-toed through the house to their room and slowly opened the door to find them sound asleep. She wasn't going to let them escape from her today, if they were going to leave, she was going to make them take her with them. She quietly shut the door and walked back to her room. It was there she realized she still had her dress on from last night. She went and changed into a sweatshirt and pajama pants so her parents, when they would finally wake up, wouldn't see her bruises.

It was a cold, snowy Sunday morning and Kari had nothing to do. Usually she would be at the race track deciding what to wear, which pit box she would be in and which driver she was going to tag along with before the race. But that life was behind her and whether or not she liked it. She had to be a normal kid in a normal school in a normal suburb.

"Wow, you're up early." said Karen when she walked out of her bedroom

"Its 11:30 mom," replied Kari, "Its not that early."

"Oh..." and she went to make coffee, "Did you unpack all by yourself?"

"Yeah mom, cause some people were too lazy to do it!" answered Kari upset at her parents absence these past few days

"Kari, we are sooo sorry. Your dad and me were busy all week." explained Karen

"Yeah, avoiding me!" said Kari

"Kari, we would never avoid you! We love you" replied Karen

"Then what were you doing that made you guys gone every night of the week? Huh?" asked Kari

"We were talking to the Japanese government trying to bring Nascar to Japan" answered Kevin, "We even tried to persuade them to start our own Nascar series here, but they wouldn't have it"

"Really?" asked Kari surprised. All the anger she had for them was now gone, "Did they say yes?"

"No" answered Kevin as he shook his head,"They said F1 and IRL was good enough for them. They didn't want another auto racing series here"

"Oh, that sucks." replied Kari when she saw something move, "Mom, dad, there is something I need to tell you." and she walked over to where Gatomon was hiding and picked her up. "You know, seven years ago when we moved and you guys said it was because of the monsters?" Kevin and Karen nodded, "Well, I haven't entirely been honest with you. I've been with Gatomon fighting the monsters for the past four years."

"What?" asked Karen, "Kari, you could have died! Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

"Mom, its ok! I know what I'm doing when I'm fighting them. Besides Gatomon's my best friend and she would never let anything bad happen to me" answered Kari and she looked down at her furry lil friend in her arms

"Well did you win?" asked Kevin, knowing there wasn't anything he could do to stop her from fighting them

"Kevin!" exclaimed Karen expecting him to punish her for doing this behind their backs

"What? What am I suppose to do to her? We can't stop her from saving the world. We wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Tai, Kari and their friends seven years ago." explained Kevin, "So did you win?"

"Yeah." answered Kari and seeing her dad smile made her smile as well

"I guess that would explain why it looks like you got the crap beat out of you." replied Karen and Kari nodded

"Well we gotta get ready for tea with some government officials." said Kevin, "You don't mind staying home alone do you Kari?"

"No" answered Kari. Knowing they were fighting for a good cause, in her opinion. She didn't mind anymore if they left. After her parents left, she laid on the couch flipping through the TV channels looking for something good to watch, but found nothing. She was bored, the first time in a long time. Usually she would be swamped with work and things to do, but not no more.

"Hey Kari! Don't you have to give a speech tomorrow?" asked Gatomon

"Oh my gosh, I do!" exclaimed Kari and she started to panic, "I haven't started yet and I don't even know what to write about!!"

"Well, how about you eat something and that might help your writers block." suggested Gatomon

"Its worth a shot" replied Kari and went into the kitchen to start making an omelette, "I'm assuming you want one too? Huh?" Gatomon nodded her head and Kari smiled as she grabbed two more eggs from the fridge.

"These are delicious Kari! I'm glad ya didn't get the bad cooking genes from your mom!" complimented Gatomon

"Thanks Gatomon, but on mom's behalf, she is a way better cook now that she took that cooking class a few years backs" replied Kari as she took a bite from her omelette. When they finished Kari took their plates and washed them in the sink. While Kari was doing the dishes, there was a knock at the door. Kari stopped what she was doing and walked to the door to see TK. "Hey TK! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend, who I haven't see in seven years!" answered TK and Kari smiled, "Wow, you seem to getting along fine!"

"Well, I am in major pain, but I took a few pain killers to try to help ease the pain. " replied Kari, "Well, come in"

"So what are you doing? It looks like you just got up" asked TK

"I got up around 11:00" she answered and turned around to look at the clock, 12:00, "An hour ago and I was in the middle of doing dishes and then I was gonna start my speech"

"A speech! For what?" asked TK

"Apparently the motivational speaker Mr. Michaelchuck booked for tomorrow bailed on him. He overheard me talking about how America isn't all that different from Japan and he asked me to give a speech about it to the whole student body." explained Kari

"Wow, I am impressed!" said TK, "How far are you?"

"I have nothing, zip, zero, squat, nada and I don't know what to write!" complained Kari

"Maybe I can help. I kinda like to write." offered TK

"Really??" asked Kari touched by his generosity

"Yeah, lets get started." suggested TK and they started writing

**2 hours later**

"TK, you have a gift!! You are an excellent and an amazing writer!! If you weren't such an awesome basketball player, I'd say you should get a job as a journalist or a writer!" praised Kari

"Thanks Kari." and TK blushed, "Actually, I'm thinking about taking journalism in college. I think I'd rather be the sports journalist than the athlete, but I don't know. Its still three, four years down the road"

"Well, you are a very talented writer!" Kari continued her praise

"Kari, I was thinking..." TK said, "What about the rest of the school?"

"What about the rest of the school?" she asked

"How are you gonna tell them that you are Kari Kamiya, not Hope Johnson?" TK clarified

"Oh...I never really thought about it. Now that I think about it, I never really told Yolie and the others that I was the Digi Princess either" answered Kari, ashamed of her forgetfulness

"They have a right to know too" TK replied

"I know, I know. But how am I gonna tell them?" asked Kari

They both sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes, both in silence. TK looked at the speech they had just written and looked back at Kari. She sat in her chair and layed her head on the table, she has had a long weekend. _'The speech, she could tell everyone tomorrow at the assembly.' _TK thought to himself. He got up from the table and head to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Kari afraid he had given up

"Home." answered TK and he put his shoes on

"What about my problem? How am I gonna tell everyone?" asked Kari

"You're smart, you'll figure it out. I know you will" he replied and gave her one of his hopeful smiles and he left

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- This chapter isn't all that great, sorry. But I hope the next one will be!  
**Please keep the reviews coming!**


	17. Teenagers

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

Ken- pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon and never will. If she did, she would be rich and would have already paid herself through college and would already be a successful pit reporter and would be married to Jeff Gordon

pandabear24- Good job Ken

Ken- Thanks, but is there anything ya wanna add?

pandabear24- No, nothing that I can think of...

Ken- Oh my gosh!! This is a miracle!!

pandabear24- Well now that ya mention it, I think I would rather wanna marry Brian Vickers...

Ken- Ugh... I knew it was too good to be true

pandabear24- **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!** Now...on with the story!

**Listen to your Heart  
**'Teenagers'  
(don't own My Chemical Romance either)

Kari woke up early the next morning and got ready for school. Today was a day to be serious and because of today, Kari didn't sleep a bit. She layed awake all night thinking of ways to tell the entire school that she lied to everyone. But she couldn't think of anything. She got out of bed and put on nice skirt and a formal speech giving top that matched. On her way out, she grabbed her speech that layed on the kitchen table and a bite to eat. She walked to school all alone, she needed time to think.

She walked into the gymnasium and walked up on stage. Mr. Michaelchuck was already on stage plugging in the microphone and attaching it to the stand on the podium. He was busy getting everything ready for the assembly in ten minutes. He turned around to see Kari standing behind him.

"You ready for today?" asked Mr. Michaelchuck smiling

"As ready as I'll ever be" answered Kari giving him a fake smile

"Well why don't you stand to the edge of the stage and I'll introduce you. You can even be the first to tell everyone that you got rid of the uniforms. They can wear whatever they please as long as its not promoting alcohol, any sort of drug paraphernalia, anything sexual or anything discriminating" announced Mr. Michaelchuck, "You know you are the first student that actually put up a good fight against this! You should feel honored"

"Thank you for the compliment, but right now I don't want to be honored. I don't deserve to be honored" replied Kari

Mr. Michaelchuck rolled his eyes and turned around, "Teenagers these days...I just don't understand them any more"

Slowly, students entered the gymnasium and sat down in the chairs. By 8:30, the entire gymnasium was full and not an empty seat was to be found. Kari started to panic and get really nervous. She had never made a speech in public before, let alone talk in front of a crowd over five thousand. She wanted to runaway, preferably America, and never come back. Kari peaked out of the curtain and saw TK and the rest of the Digidestin sitting in the front row.

"Good morning students" Mr. Michaelchuck started but no one quieted down, "Those who do not SHUT UP will have detention for the next two weeks!!" Mr. Michaelchuck yelled into the microphone. Immediately everyone quieted down and not a sound was made from the students. "Ok, as you all know, at this time of year we have a motivational speaker come in and tell you not to do drugs, be the best you can be, believe in yourself and other meaningful things that you don't pay attention to. Well this year, the motivational speaker bailed on me at the last second and I had to find a replacement. So I got Odiaba's very own, Kari Kamiya!" The gymnasium slowly started to clap, no one had heard of Kari Kamiya. "Kari Kamiya" Mr. Michaelchuck repeated again after Kari didn't appear on stage.

TK knew she wasn't gonna go on stage, she was too scared. He got up from his seat and went back stage. He found her standing behind the certain scared to death.

"Kari, you have to make your speech!" TK said trying to calm her down.

"I'm scared! How am I going to tell all these people I _AM _Kari Kamiya?" she whispered

"Just go out there and tie it into your speech. Like everybody is human, we all make mistakes" he told her, "Just go out there and wing it"

TK pushed her out there and she stood and looked at the crowd. After coming out of her daze, she walked up to the podium. She tapped the microphone to make sure it working causing it to make extremely loud feedback. She lowered the microphone to her height and froze. She didn't know what to say or where to start. She looked down at TK, giving her a thumbs up and you-can-do-it smile.

"Most of you are probably confused. You're probably wondering who's Kari Kamiya and why am I up here giving a speech? Well I have to come clean. The truth is... I haven't been completely honest with everyone here. My name isn't Hope Johnson, my _real _name is Kari Kamiya." Kari paused as she saw and heard everyone starting whisper and talk among themselves. "Why I lied to you is a long story which I rather not talk about, so let me introduce myself. My name is Kari Kamiya and I'm fifteen years old. And I just moved here from Charlotte, North Carolina in America.

"But the reason I'm up here is to say, we're all human. We all make mistakes it doesn't matter what ethnicity you are, doesn't matter what religion you believe in, it doesn't matter what country you are from. We are all alike, we all make mistakes, we all lie, cheat, and steal. Some do it more than others, some rarely do it at all, but we are all guilty of it all from time to time. It doesn't matter if you lived in America half your life or lived in Japan your entire life, you are no different from the person you are standing or sitting next to.

"As much as we all lie, cheat, and steal, we are all capable of forgiveness. We are also all capable of love and to love. Everyone of us has loved something or someone and no matter how much that thing or that person has hurt us, we still forgive them. We forgive because we are human.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I lied to each and one of you big time. Some more than others. And I know I don't deserve your guys forgiveness, but I ask you guys to forgive me anyway. I understand if you hate me, if you don't want to speak to me ever again, and just want to beat the crap out of me. Heck I'd hate it if someone did this to me, but I ask you guys to forgive me anyway.

"But if I did so something right here in the short time I've been here, all your support and signatures worked and we no longer have to wear uniforms! We can pretty much wear what ever we want now. We can express our own individuality and personality. But we just can't wear anything promoting alcohol or any sort of drug paraphernalia or anything sexual or anything discriminating. I don't know about you guys but I'm excited about that!

"Anyway, I don't know what say, but thank you very much for your time and have a nice day"

Kari wasn't up there for more than five minutes but walked off the stage. The gymnasium was completely silent. Although Kari totally winged her speech, it was very heart felt and everyone knew it. TK stood up and clapped. A few seconds later, Yolie stood up and clapped. Davis, Jake, and Ken all stood up as well and clapped along. By now other students had stood and applauded Kari on her speech. Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked out from the corner of the corner to see the whole gymnasium standing in her approval, except Cody. He sat slumped in his chair with his arms crossed but Yolie pulled him out of his chair and slowly began to clap along.

--

Kari stood at her locker when TK and the gang came up to her. "I knew you could do it!" said TK as he gave her hug.

"Great speech Kari" said Yolie with a big smile. By now the rest of the school was coming down the hallway and started crowding around her. The students asked her questions she was very willing to answer truthfully. Eventually the crowd dispersed and everyone went back to class, everyone but Cody.

"I'm so sorry Cody. I never meant to hurt you" Kari apologized

"Its hard for me to trust someone Kari, and I trusted Hope, kinda. I knew there was something fishy about you and then you say you lied to me, to us... I just don't know if I can ever trust you again" Cody explained

"All I want is your forgiveness, then eventually I can work to get your trust back" Kari replied

"I don't think you deserve my forgiveness" said Cody coldly

"I know I don't deserve you forgiveness. I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness, but its all I ask from you" begged Kari

"We'll see" Cody replied and turned away and walked to class

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pandabear24- Almost done with this story! There is only one chapter left!

**Please keep the reviews coming!!**


	18. No Other Way

**Summary: **Eight year olds TK and Kari are best friends, they do everything together. But what happens when Kari suddenly moves, will things still be the same? Ya will just have to read and find out, its not what you expect...

pandabear24- Last chapter!

Ken- Last disclaimer?

pandabear24- Nope. There is a sequel!!

Ken- Wow! That is awesome!

pandabear24- I know right!?

Ken- Anyway... pandabear24 **DOES NOT **own Digimon. If she did she would be extremely wealthy and would be married to Nascar driver Brian Vickers!

pandabear24- Well done Ken!

Ken- Thank you

pandabear24- But you Jeff Gordon is my driver and I just love him!

Ken- Thank God this story is almost over

pandabear24- What's that suppose to mean?

Ken- On with the story!

**Listen to your Heart  
**'No Other Way'  
(don't own Jack Johnson either)

"Why are we all here?" asked Yolie as she and the rest of the gang sat her in parents convenience store later that day.

"There is just one more thing I need to tell you guys" Kari answered, looking away from the group, ashamed and afraid to tell them

"What is it?" asked Davis as TK got up and stood beside her and held her hand

"I know that for that last few years you guys have been battling someone named the Digimon Princess"

"How do _you_know that?" asked Yolie surprised yet suspiciously

"Cause I _WAS_the Digimon Princess" Kari answered and she watched as Davis, Jake, Yolie, and Cody's eyes get as big as saucers.

"All this time its been you! All this time it was you who was hurting all those poor defenseless digimon! You don't deserve to be alive!" Cody yelled as he tried to attack Kari, but Ken held him back. "Let me go Ken, let me go!"

"Its not her fault" TK defended Kari and gave her hand a squeeze to continue

Kari told them of her first experience with Daemon when he came to her when she was eight and again when she was eleven, and the events that led up to this very night. She told them the deal she had made to see TK and the others and how he lied and used her. She told them about the little scene her and TK made at the dance and told them that was why she went back to the Digital World to destroy Daemon herself. "But that's as much as I remember. I don't remember how, but I know Daemon was destroyed"

"So... this Daemon was behind all this?" asked Jake

"Yeah" answered Kari

"But that still doesn't make up for all the digimon you hurt!" Cody said coldly

"I know and I wish you knew how sorry I am" Kari replied and looked down at the floor

"But you didn't mean to Kari. Daemon use you just like he use me!" Kari looked up and into Ken's eyes, "He promised me that I'd see Sam again, but I was too young and stupid and I fell for his trap too"

"Ken you're not stupid. You're the smartest person I know" Kari replied sincerely

"Well its late, I'm gonna go" Cody said coldly getting up from his spot in the corner booth and purposely hit Kari with his shoulder as he walked by

"Pretty sure he's gonna hate me forever" Kari sadly said as she watched Cody walk out the door.

"Don't worry. He'll loosen up, he always does" said Ken

"Yeah, he has very high standards for everyone and he doesn't take to well to being lied to" explained Yolie

"Well I learned that the hard way" Kari replied and silence fell upon the small group of teens. "I'm really sorry guys"

"We know Kar" Ken said as he got up from the booth and gave her a comfort hug. Soon after Yolie got up and gave her a hug and so did Davis and Jake.

"Thanks guys. Your support means a lot to me. I don't know what I would do without you guys. I love you guys so much, more than you'll will ever know!" Kari said almost starting to tear up.

"We love you too Kar!" replied TK

"I think I'm gonna go. I've had a long day. Night guys" said Kari as she forced a smile and left.

"Well, if Kari's leaving, I'm gonna go too." Yolie said

"I'll walk you home" Ken offered and she nodded in acceptance

"I should go call Sarah! Later!" and Davis walked out the door too. Jake, without saying a word to TK, followed Davis out the door.

"Jake, wait!" TK yelled and Jake stopped. He turned around to see what TK wanted. "I want to apologize for how I acted in the locker room the other day. I said some stuff I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I didn't act very best friend like, I'm really sorry"

"I don't have a chance" Jake replied

"What?" TK asked all confused

"I don't have a chance. I see the way she looks at you. I can see the sparkle in her eyes and the extra peppiness in her voice when you're around her. She doesn't do that with me. I don't think I ever had a chance with her. You two are pretty much perfect for each other and I knew that way back when we were eight. I know and I can tell she really and truly loves you." Jake explained sadly and dejected

"Thanks Jake. Sooooo are we still friends?" TK asked

"Yeah, we're still friends. I couldn't ask for a better best friend." Jake answered and smiled

"So are we still on for that video game competition next weekend at my house?" asked TK

"Twelve straight hours of Halo, hell yeah!! There's no other way I'd rather spend my weekend! Just don't cry when I whoop your ass!" replied Jake and laughed.

--

The next morning Kari got up and knew she was going to face one of her most challenging days of school in her life. She wondered how it was going to go, good, bad or extremely horrible. She left at her usual time and met up with TK and the others.

"Hey Kari" TK greeted her but could see the fear in her eyes, "Its gonna be ok Kari. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you!"

"Thanks TK" and force a smile

"Anybody know how Davis hooked up with Sarah?" asked Yolie, "I never saw that coming!"

"I kinda hooked them up" Kari answered, "A few hours before the dance. I never actually thought they would be going out. I'm very happy for them"

"That's really nice of you Kari" Jake replied, "Think you could hook me up with someone?"

"I'll see what I can do" answered Kari.

Before they walked into the school, TK pulled her aside. He told her he had a special surprise for her and she was to come to his house Friday night around 7:30. All week Kari waited for Friday to come, she wondered what TK had in store for her. When Friday night finally came, she wore a mini skirt and cute pink top and went over to his house. He was already waiting for her when she arrived. She gasped when she saw the dimmed lights and the candle light supper waiting for her. TK escorted her to the table and pulled out the chair for her and seated himself on the opposite end of the table.

The dinner wasn't anything fancy, just a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs but Kari knew it was the thought that counted. She loved the fact that TK took the time to cook a meal for her. After taking a bit out of her spaghetti, she knew there was something missing and immediately realized what it was. She carried her plate and her chair and sat next to TK as he ate. They both smiled as they took another bit of their spaghetti. They didn't talk much during the supper, just being together and enjoying each other's company was enough. When they finished, they cleared the table and they washed the dishes. It took a while longer after their short splash fight, but they eventually finished.

"Where's your mom and Carlos tonight?" asked Kari as they both sat on the couch.

"He broke up with her. He claimed to loved someone else. But I don't know how, cause he never left the apartment. But whatever. Personally I think he might be gay. It was explain a few things." TK answered, "Any she's heartbroken and really upset but she's been talking to my dad! He invited her over to his house and that's where she is right now. I think they might actually get back together!"

"That's great TK. I'm so happy for you and your parents!" Kari replied and smiled.

They sat beside each other in complete silence. The entire apartment was quite, the only noise audible was from the computer in the other room. Suddenly TK turned and faced Kari. She looked beautiful tonight, then again he always thought she looked beautiful. The words he wanted to say, just wouldn't come out. Normally he could always say what he wanted to say, but tonight nothing would come out. Kari sat there, waiting for him to say something.

"Kari," he finally managed to say, "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Kari was relieved to hear him say it again. Sitting here on his couch was much more romantic than last weekend. "But I don't deserve someone as amazing as you"

"Kari, you are way too hard on yourself. Let what happened these last two weeks go. I love you no matter what, I have and always will"

A smile came to her face and she started to tear up. His face got closer to her's as he reached up to wipe away her tears. He leaned in and so did she. Their lips got closer and closer and closer until...

Kari's cell phone rang. It startled them and immediately they jumped back. Kari quickly looked at the caller ID, "Tai Kamiya". She rolled her eyes as she quickly and answered the phone, "Tai, I cant talk right now. Call you later" and she hung up before Tai could even say "Hi".

TK smiled and so did Kari. He suddenly realized it was Tai who called them when they were going to kiss after the basketball game last Thursday night. He had impeccable timing. Once again, TK leaned in and so did Kari. Their lips got closer and closer and closer until they finally met. It was a short, sweet, soft kiss. It didn't last more than a few seconds. Shortly after their lips parted, they kissed again, this time harder and more passionate.

Nancy came home later that night around midnight shocked to find TK and Kari sleeping together on the couch (A\N- fully clothed you perverts!). TK had told his mom Kari had moved backed but this was the first time Nancy had seen her since she was eight. The TV was on, showing some infomercial for an exercise machine. It brought back memories of back when Kari use to sleep over and Nancy always woke up in the middle of the night to turn the TV off.

_'Those two look just as cute together now as when they were eight' _Nancy thought to herself and went to bed_.'Those two are destined for each other'_

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

pandabear24- **THE END!!**It took me two years to finish this story cause I'm a lazy pile and I just didn't finish it until now (05/26/07) and it took me almost another year to post it! This was my first fan fiction and I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! And I have a surprise for ya'll... there is a sequel!! Yeppers, I hope ya enjoy that story as well!!

Peace out ya'll- I'm off to go watch a Nascar race!


End file.
